When the title turns out as a joke, but the story isn't
by LaughingGorilla
Summary: She just wants to end high school and attend college... if she can. With a crazy class, a crazier best friend, a gorgeous rival, a weird teacher, a couple of secret, a lame brother, an unstable delinquent and a past she that makes her life hang in balance... because sometimes, the diploma is just a consolation price.
1. Chapter 1

The Emblem used in the cover is never mine. Belongs to the Sorachi, Ohsaki and staffs that made the amazing manga and anime possible.

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER **One**

Eleventh Grade.

Finally I'm in eleventh grade. Just another year and me and Jace are officially out of highschool. It was a promise that when we both go to college, we're gonna drive away from wherever the hell we're living at and be on our merry way to Tokyo University. I know! It's kind of far reaching dream to go for Tokyo with only the decent grades that we have but hey, isn't that Jump anime themes revolves around friendship, hard work and victory? We're both planning to do just that.

"Ey! Chi!" Jace called out for me. I've always loved the way she called out and say 'Ey!' to me every morning.

By the first time I heard her name, I thought that this 'she' was a 'he'. She may have a guy's name but her pretty ass says otherwise.

"Damn, you look like you're out partying in Vegas." I looked at her, closing my locker after shoving my History book.

"Well…" Jace's girly-ish voice popped out, "We're not gonna wear uniforms now so I might as well dress up." she said, leaning in a locker beside me.

"And you…" she said, thinking of any not so hurtful thing to say. "look like you, as always." And I can feel her eyes looking up and down to my 'sad' sense of fashion.

I laughed, "Yea Yeah. I'm not Paris Hilton." We both laughed, as we walked swiftly along the halls, embracing my book along the weight of my bag in my shoulders.

"Hey, do you remember that teacher from 10th grade? That _hot_ teacher?" I took a glance of her, my brows furrowed,

"Um, we're in different class but if it's that bald sensei then I guess you belong together." I said, her shoulders gently tackled me.

"No! Binbouksai-sensei is…" she faked a shiver, "just **NO**." she scoffed, rolling her eyes a little. I giggled.

"That silver-haired sensei, what's his name? Um…" she sounded excited.

 _Uh-oh._

I inwardly sighed and wondered how the heck did I become bestfriend with this hot piece of ass over here.

"Kin? Gin… Ginpachi..? Ginpachi-sensei!" she shrieked, I closed an eyes as my face wrinkled with the pitch of her voice.

 _Must be a C6._ I thought of piano keys and made a lame joke I would never want to say to anyone. "Oh, that guy." I nodded quite deeply, but seriously, I just don't give a damn.

"I heard he's here, teaching Science. Damn Chie, I hope I get him." She squeezed my hand,

"What's your sched?" I asked her, putting a pivot to her boy watch monologue that I usually can't keep up.

"Homeroom…" she glanced at her schedule, "morning and History and Physics. Fucking Physics. Afternoon…" she paused "English"

"Hey, we're in homeroom together. And History and…." I paused, "Nothing more." I looked at her, an apologetic smile on my face,

"Chie, don't forget to get a boyfriend this year. I don't remember you making a promise to be a nun." she said, her voice whishing and her eyes looking like a mom who warns her daughter not to play too far.

"And mom, I don't remember having a promise I would." I said, mimicking her usual voice.

"Shut up." She retoted, and the late bell rings.

 **Homeroom:**

"Wow, first day and the teacher is already late" someone said.

"Or absent." Another someone said.

"He better be hot to compensate." a weird purple haired girl said.

"He better have food to compensate." A girl who looks like she doesn't belong to be in eleventh grade said.

"Oi, this isn't middle school. You must be lost." A guy putting his red eyemask and adjusting his position to sleeping said. And then he was kicked by that girl/lady square in the face.

 _Buzzz… Buzzz…_

Something Tickling my hips, I fished my phone out, looking at the message sent by Jace.

 _Ey Chi, dyou have work after school?_

I texted back.

 _Yep, and don't expect to get free drinks if you plan to visit._

She replied.

 _Oh No, not free drinks. Your treat._

I was about to reply when the sliding door opened, a man in a sturdy physique, all in the glory of a white lab coat and a pair of spectacles entered. My eyes widened and I was even surprise that it did. His droppy, uncaring red eyes looked at me for a second, or so I thought. His silver, thick, wavy hair was the thing I was gawking at.

 _Who the hell in the billion people in the world would have a silver hair?!_

I felt a buzz in my hips, as I checked my phone, this time secretly.

 _CHIE. THAT HOTTIE OVER THERE ! GINPACHI-SENSEI!_

I threw her a look, that look that says 'yea I see that, but I don't think he's anything but weird.'

Ginpachi-sensei began to wrote his name, that says "Ginpachi."

"You ass wipes. I go by the name Ginpachi. It's first day so just shut up and get the hell out of here when I told you so."

The whole class mumbled.

"He's so hot!"

"Is he really a teacher?"

"Oh, first day and everybody wants detention?" he said, sitting his silver ass in the chair and lifting his feet on the table.

"Me! Me! I would go for detention!" the purple-haired girl suddenly squeaked, her nostrils flaring up, as smoke of being turned on comes out. What is with her liking middle aged man? Does old people smell turn her on so much?

I felt a tickling sensation in my hips. _What now?!_

 _Hey, met my husband over there? XD_

Jace texted, I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

 _Oh gosh, I didn't know you were into Gorillas over there. Another disappointing discovery._

I used my eyes to point the large, bulky, tan-skinned guy with goatie over there, as he was gushing over the girl in a ponytail. Jace threw me a mean look and texted over.

The time passed quite faster due to our texting. The bell rings and we go to our classes.

Finally, dismissal, Jace said that she needs to go somewhere so she won't be visiting me at work. We took the bus together but we separated ways by the bus stop.

5:15 P.M. I was brisk walking to work, as I have my earphones in my ears. I just listened to any soothing song I could find. My thoughts lingered to homeworks and homeworks and more homeworks.

5:45 P.M. I'm here at work. I changed into a fitted plain gray shirt, placed a black apron and tied my misbehaving hair into a ponytail. Satisfied with the tightness of the bind, I went out of the staff room and look at the place. Bar stools needed to be put down, synthetic leather couches needed to be arranged, ashtrays needed to be emptied and cleaned.

Yes. Please don't judge.

I work at a club. No, I don't dance or wear provoking clothes. Nor do I attend guys' needs. But somehow, I do experience the casual groping of ass. I'm a part time waitress.

This isn't some kind of an anime where I work because I needed to support my mom and sister because my dad ran away leaving us with debt. I work here to kill the time.

The only person who knows I'm working here is well yes, Jace. We needed to keep it a secret because first, if the school found out I'm working at a stripping/cabaret/hostess/dance club I'll be kicked out and I should kiss my ass goodbye to Tokyo University.

And if you asked why of all work, did I choose the club… well I have my reasons.

After a few hours, the club opened, and I watched people getting thicker and thicker. The temperature goes higher and higher, the music pounding in my ears, the laughs and high pitched giggles of the women, the usual woo of the men and the smell of smoke filling up the whole place.

I brought the cocktails and liquor on numerous tables. Some ordered Gin, Tequila, Whiskey, Burboun, Champagne, some fried onions, and some well, tobacco. I was about to turn away when a hand was gesturing for some attention over there.

I went over and saw a guy with red/maroon/I can't figure out due to the darkness and different shades of color in this place.

"One Don Peri and six shots of Tequila." The man with retro glasses said, his laugh was ridiculous, and at the same time contagious, as I found myself smiling.

"Anything else?" I asked, jotting down his order, well, _their_ order. I noticed a coat lying lazily on the opposite couch.

"That's it for now." He said. I turned my heels ready to go but then he grabbed my wrist and said "Maybe two hot bitches up here." I smiled, but I hate being touched by guys anywhere in this vicinity as much as I hate ladies addressed as bitches, unless they really deserve it. I wriggled my wrist free and went away to get their order.

After a few minutes, I'm carrying a bucket of ice and a bottle of Don Peri and six shots of Tequila. I noticed the ladies were already there, chatting away with the guy who grabbed my wrist earlier.

"Ah! Finally." He said, there were four people now; two ladies, the funny/asshole guy and-

 _Fuck._

"Why are you here, Fukuyama?"

My heart skipped a beat, and I saw Tokyo University saying goodbye to me.

"G-Ginpachi-sensei." My mouth and throat went dry. _Shit. Shit. Shit. What do I do?_

"Oi, Kinpachi, you know her?" the other guy asked hiccupping now; I have his full attention that I certainly don't need.

"She's in my cla-"

"Sensei, please here me out." I bowed, clutching the now empty tray in my chest. I'm throwing my dignity over here for Tokyo University. He better let me off the hook.

He sighed. "I'll send this bastard home. When do you end your shift?" he asked, gulping a shot of tequila as he rests his arm to the lady over his right.

 _I'm in serious shit here and he's doing tequila shots and attempting to get laid._

I checked my w led watch. "Just in time."

"Go change and get your ass back door." He said, his deep voice lingered to my ears.

I didn't say anything. More like I didn't know what to say. I turned my heel, punched my time, into the staff room. I hastily removed the apron, grab my stuff and put on my red hoodie over my body. With all this music and noise, I couldn't hear anything aside from the pounding in my chest.

He was talking to the cabbie as he put the drunken funny guy inside, instructing what to do and where to go. He paid the cabbie a little extra just to put on incentives.

He turned his face to me, "Get in the car."

"I trust more on fairy tale warnings." I said.

"I'm not interested on a brat like you. Your boobs aren't worth fondling." He said nonchalantly, and I threw him a mean look.

I got in the car; he stayed outside looking out on opposite sides as he finally joined me in. "Tell me the nearest play park in your house." He said, putting his seatbelts on. "If you wanna talk we can stop at a café." I said, mimicking his action of safety.

"Sure, tell you kid. When we enter a café, we can bump to someone from school and I might get sacked. You? you will be humiliated and hated by a lot of girls for the rest of your life even without telling everyone you have this tiny little secret of working in a club. You can kiss your ass goodbye to college or whatever shit you planned for your damn life." He said this, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "So which café are we going?" he added, much to my annoyance of him.

I told him the nearest park in my house. We drive through there, with the absolute awkwardness and silence revolving around us.

My house was only a few steps away from the park and we got out of there.

"Why do you work there?" he said, walking away the vending machine, drinking strawberry milk for some reason.

 _This asshole. He didn't even brought me one._

"Are you cursing me that I didn't even brought you a drink?" he said, his face teasing me. _Is he reading my thoughts?_

"Shut up." I said in a soft voice. Damn, Tokyo University is so far away now.

"So? What's your story?" he insisted. "No money? Rebellious phase?" he pressed on.

"A lot of time." That was all I said. But he seemed like he was waiting for a more elaborate answer.

"I just have a lot of time, that's all." _That is all you can squeeze out of me._

"Go home." He said, whacking my head with his hand. I closed my eyes, anticipating the pain which came in later.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I screeched.

He was walking away, going to his car, "Go home you damn brat." He said, opening his car and bend over inside. I heard his car run off and turned to an alley that led to the main road.

"What's with him, I hate him." I mumbled, starting to walk over the house.

 **His POV:**

I turned over my car, then abruptly stopping as I got out and go back to where my car passed by before. Then I saw her, going in to her home.

A lot of time, that's what she said. I took a peek over the huge house where she went in and immediately saw that no lights were on.

"So no one's at home." I mumbled, going back to my car as I drive towards my apartment.

| End | Chapter **One.**

Tried to out on some Gin-chan's POV but I don't think I can do it much longer. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

| | CHAPTER **Two**

 _Shit. Bullshit. Crappy shit! Wait, that was all the same thing…_

I leaned my forehead on my locker, my whole body depending on its strength.

"Ey, Chie!" Jace called up, as soon as she noticed the Prada and Hermes in my eyes, she gasped.

"Wow, good morning to you too." She said, recovering from the surprise of seeing my exaggerated Irish complexion. (I'm not Irish)

"What happened to you?" she said her tone filled with worry, she placed a warm gentle caresses on my back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said.

"Can I get you a tequila?" she said.

"Haha. Very funny," I said, noting every word with sarcasm. "Jace, someone found out." I bit my lip hard, enough to make it bleed.

In the corner of my eye, I saw something silver, _silver son of a bitch._

"Shit. Let's go, canteen." I pushed her away from that silver, as I noticed it was already gone.

Something bumped my side hard, as I noticed it was that silver I was trying to run away from.

"Oh, Good morning, sensei!" I was out of breath mainly from surprise and tension that I couldn't speak; Jace however smiled and squeaked like there's nothing for her tomorrow.

Ginpachi paid no attention to Jace, as his attention was undivided and was focused solely on me.

"Oi, use your eyes while walking." he said, tapping the folded newspaper in his shoulder.

 _What good morning is there when it's your face I see?_

"I'd rather go blind if it's your ugly face I see." I mumbled, mentally spitting at his shoes. I thought he didn't hear what I just said, but he whacked my head with the newspaper he has.

"What was that for?!" I asked, clutching my head, and really pissed off.

"Who gave you permission to talk like that to me? Little twat." He said, his asshole voice so prominent.

"Wh-" I noticed another teacher, whom I don't know, so to avoid more trouble…

"N-Nothing. Good morning, sensei." I greeted, my teeth about to sink each other due to the force I'm gritting them. I bowed while counting the ways to murder his ass while counting his corpses.

I looked at him, and he was smiling oh-so-smugly.

 _Damn this guy!_

Hurrying now, I grabbed Jace's wrists and pulled her to canteen.

I didn't even bother a second glance.

 **Canteen:**

"Hey, don't tell me…?" after a few minutes we're sitting on a corner, Jace's mouth gaping.

I nodded, "I need another choc milkshake." I sipped to the almost empty glass of delight infront of me.

"That stupid sensei knows." I mumbled. "I see my dreams fading away." I succumbed in the chair, raising my legs and hugging them.

"Since when did he know?" she pressed her inquiries.

"Monday." I said.

"And today is Friday. Why did he never brought it up?" she paused. "And wait, he knew this on Monday and you never told me until today?" she said, I can hear her breathing deeper and deeper.

"I already told you, and that's not the point." I said, my voice dismissing her argument.

"Yeah, I know, I was just trying to have some drama." She said, jokingly. I threw her a look.

"Do you plan to quit?" she said.

"And spend all the time in that empty house. Yea, love to do that." I said, sarcastically.

I told her the things that she missed, but there was nothing much really. It was the same unfortunate incident that happened when that ass found out I was working in a club. Jace listened intently, her smiling widening as far as the story deepens.

"Sounds like a love." By the end of my story, that was all she said.

"Sounds like shit." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What do I do?" I asked her,

"Quit that job and look for another." She said.

"Another club, right." I kicked mentally myself, yes, I can do that, but it wouldn't be easy.

"Why does it have to be a night club anyway?" she asked, _Like you don't know._

"I don't wanna go home right away." I answered.

"And you can do that when you stay at my place." She offered.

"And be there every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Wow, scheduled." I said, again dropping hints of sarcasm.

"We can go out on dates! I can introduce you to some-"

"I don't need shit." I said, cutting her off. _Come to think of it, why did he not tell it to the principal and I'll be dismissed? And then if he knew that I was working at the club then… then… that means he himself went inside. He'll get fired when the principal knew he was having his own party! Ha!_

"I won't quit Jace." I put a smug smile on my face.

"Well, if he said it to the principal, he's marking his own hell." Jace said, picking up her green smoothie and shoving it to her mouth.

"Hey, five minutes before homeroom." We picked up our stuff and went straight to class.

 **Homeroom:**

"Pipe your asses down." He said, I was sitting, my face away from that bastard infront of me. I bet a quick glance and prayed that he wasn't looking at me but I guess I'm always out of luck when it comes to this guy.

 _He's looking at me! With that look!_

I averted my eyes, then there were taps of chalk and the screeches it made.

I looked at the board. _Oh, officers._

"Oi, Toshi-what's your name? Lead this shit." He said, sucking his lollipop that's usually mistaken for cigarettes.

"Oi, that's your job! And it's Toshirou!" he retorted back.

"I don't like looking at your face but if it's gonna make you suffer, I'm gonna go for it." He said looking at the lollipop he was sucking just awhile back.

"Sensei, you have a good way of keeping things fun." Sougo, _that's his name right?_ Said.

"I can make it funnier by letting you join him Suichiro-kun." he said, dripping with sadism and sarcasm.

Everybody piped down, not wanting to say any word. No one wants to be bothered by bureaucracy shits and more bullshit so no one was saying anything.

"Any volunteer or nomination for class representative?" Toshirou announced.

"Hijikata-san, How about volunteering on dying?" Sougo said.

"Oi! How about volunteering on this?!" Hijikata said

"Oi, Mayonnaise freak, what do we get from it?" Kagura asked.

"Do I get to spend a night with Ginpachi-sensei?" Sa-chan squeaked.

"The hell you would!" Ginpachi-bastard shouted back.

"I volunteer to be Otae-chan's husband and blowup doll!" Kondorilla proclaimed.

"How about I blow your face up?!" Otae threw a round horse kick in his face. _Amazing._

"I nominate Fukuyama Chie to be class representative!" _Did I just hear my name?!_

I turned my head. _Great, what prank is this, Jace?!_

"I move to nullify the previous-"

"It's settled then, unanimous decision. Fukuyama Chie as the class representative."Ginpachi-bastard said.

"Oi! What happened to Hijikata-san presiding?!" Shinpachi-kun said.

"I-I didn't-" I said, protesting but they were proceeding like nothing happened. _I'm having a bad fucking day already!_

"Next is the events representative. Anyone up for it?" Toshirou said.

"Then I nominate myself to be Ginpashi-sensei's wife!" Sa-chan said. Ginpachi throws a piece of chalk straight in her forehead.

"Do I get a year worth of sukonbu in that?" Kagura asked munching some onigiri.

"Oi, no eating during class." Ginpachi said monotonously while licking his lollipop.

"Oi, you're no better perm-head sensei!" Kagura pointed accusingly at him.

"You eat a lot then why don't you have boobs until now?" Okita-kun said, putting his eye mask in his forehead.

"You sleep a lot, then why don't you have balls until now?" Kagura-chan said, pointing her index finger accusingly at his crotch.

Everyone, even Ginpachi froze. _What the heck?_

"Ka-Kagura chan? Did you just…?" Otae-chan said, there was no gleam in her eyes.

"Oh? So Okita-kun is sticking his beam at Kagura-chan?" Ginpachi-bastard said smirking while raising his little pinkie.

"Eh? So Sougo, you already stopped humping the pillows and teddy bears in your room huh?" Kondo said, his hands twisted on his chest while nodding like a proud dad.

Sougo put on his eye mask and positioned himself to sleep, while Kagura sat down, her hair covering her eyes.

The room was filled with silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you take Okita-kun for? And can you please stop it?" Shinpachi said, in a dismissing voice.

Toshirou-san coughed to shoo the awkwardness away, and proceeded like no revelation just happened.

 **Physics class:**

I was entering the room. Technically, Monday is the first day for Physics class. But there was a little shortage of teachers so the schedule of whoever is assigned to this class was still on debate. But today, the schedule was now set so today is the first day for this subject.

 _This sucks._

Did I do something to anger the deities? I never stepped on someone's grave let alone eat the offered food. Why does shit stick up on me? Why not rub it to someone like… like Ginpachi-bastard?!

The sound of people talking excitedly, ladies putting on some more make-up on their faces, the smell of sweat after gym filled my senses.

I don't know anyone in this class. But there are a lot more female than guys in here. And what's up with wearing makeup? Don't they feel icky putting it after gym?

I changed into another set of clothes (My daily plain, boring gray fitted t-shirt) and washed my face in attempt of washing away the heat and the filth. I put my hair into a high bun; I don't want it to stick in my face.

I hate Physics. Do you know why? Because I was never good at it.

Yes, there are formulae, but formulae can change once the whole story of how the ball rolled over changes as it bumps on a moving chair. All the derivation of formula. Blech. I hate it. Yes, I'm surrounded by Physics, but I can live without solving one.

The bell rings, and the sensei arr-

 _What the fuck?_

Ginpachi wrote him name on the board, as the girls began fidgeting on their seats, gawking at the sight of the bastard in front of me.

 _Oh, they're trying to look good for this weird, perverted, lollipop sucking old man?_

"Name's Ginpachi." He observed the whole class and noticed that there's more female than men. "Since you guys are already behind…" He began to write something that looks like… formulas.

 _He's going to teach?!_

"This is used when you're looking for distance… if you're looking for time, use transposition or basic math to derive the formula for time…. So this goes to this…"

 _Wow, he can teach._

I thought he just slacks around and waits for him to get paid. I was even start wondering if he actually passed the test to become a teacher. I think I thought too lowly of him.

"Alright, detention, Fukuyama." He threw a chalk on me.

"What the hell was th-" Everyone was looking at me.

"Stop dozing off. Detention, after class." He said, his face trolling on me.

 _I take that back! He's still a bastard!_

"Answer page 24 to 26. That's homework for you." He let the chalk go, the bell rings.

"All of you can now get out of my face, except you." he pointed at me, a sadistic smile crawling his face.

 _He was trying to be a little gentle in this class because it's crawling with females. I have the same organ as they have so why can't he let me be?!_

I remained in my seat, trying to look as intimidating as possible, I held my posture even straighter, attempting to look taller, my face composed, but my ass was sweating like hell.

He threw a chalk on me.

"What do you want me to do?" I said, as composed as I can. My hands felt sweaty. _CALM DOWN._

"Come closer." He said, his voice so lazy. He opened another lollipop, this time in green and yellow.

"Why?" I said. _No thank you._

"Because I know you hate being around me, and I love watching you suffer. So, come closer." He said, looking at me with his dead fish eyes and a smirk on his mouth.

 _I can't lose my cool here. If I lost it, he wins!_

I sighed, surrendering at his lazy command. I sat directly infront of him.

"Then?" I asked.

"Answer…" looking at the Physics book, "this, this, and this." He said, not pointing at items to be solved, but _pages_ to be solved.

 _That's not even the homework or whatever shit you discussed!_

After a few minutes, I was still stuck on the first page. Each was a fifteen-item page and I'm still stuck at number two. I'm not even sure if I got the first one right.

"You're still stuck on the same page." He mocked. "And the number one's wrong." His mocking grew, so are the veins and color popping out in my face "What, you're still stuck on number two? Oh I'd love to see that's inside that thick skull of yours." He mocked a little more. "But I think there's nothing much to see." He continued being an ass.

 _I'm reaching my limit!_

The room stayed silent for a little while. I was trying to hold my anger down.

 _Tokyo University._

 _Tokyo University._

 _Tokyo University!_

"So, do you plan to quit your job?" He asked, the sudden noise broke my thoughts. I looked at him; his form slouching on the chair, his feet on the table, while his hand holding the stick of his lollipop. "What do you plan to do?" he pressed on.

"Why did you not tell?" I asked him instead.

"That should come as common sense now." _So I was right. He was trying to protect his job._

"I'm not sadistic enough to rob someone's future." He said, his tone split to sincerity and intimidation that says 'I still can tell.'

He shifted his weight to the other side, as well as his feet.

"What's there to look forward to when no one's at home?" I said as calm as I could.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" he asked.

"He's at work, with my brother." I said, dreading to answer the next question.

"Mommy?" he pressed on. I can't bring myself to answer immediately.

"Gone." I said, trying to sound as uncaring as I could.

The sound of the bell made my muscles relax, as my whole body was so tense I did not even notice. I don't want to look at his face. I'm sure he's looking at me with such pity. _Something I don't need._

"I'll go now." I said, not bothering to get his permission to let me go. I grabbed my bag and walked away as fast and calm as I can.

 _I'm late for work._ I thought, biting my lip to transmit the sadness and anger resurfacing.

*.**..***...*

"One Don Peri right?" I handed a bucket of ice and the Don Peri they asked for; it was the fourth bottle now. My shift should end soon but I feel like I should get out now.

The look on this stranger's eyes look like dangerous. I wasn't scared really. I've dealt with guys like him before. After a few minutes, I punched my time card, get that apron out of my torso, grabbed my stuff and I went out of the front door.

 _Odd, those guys were not there anymore._

I started to walk to the bus stop. As the way turns, a few more steps to the main road, that guy was there, leaning in the wall.

"You're too cute to serve those dicks at the club. Why don't you serve me, at least just for tonight?" He said, but I ignored him and continue walking.

"Oi! Didn't you hear me bitch?!" he grabbed my shoulder, as I pulled the same hand, and hold his head with the other leading him to the ground.

Yes, I know self-defense and I was raised by people, at least during my childhood.

He lays on the ground, his chin bleeding, his nose crooked. I think he also lost a tooth.

"Sorry, I-I'm not selfish e-enough to hog all the f-fun tonight." He said coughs between his sentence, as I saw the other guys in the club earlier.

 _Seven of them. Shit._

I shivered. I'm scared, but I don't have time to be scared. I need to think fast.

I positioned myself to a fighting stance; _this might me a good thing to vent up my anger._

A guy jumped towards me, as I kicked his crotch. When he was bending over, I lift my leg, my heel exactly landed painfully on his back.

 _Six! Shit! When did he-?"_

A guy restrained my arms, my torso completely locked. I kneeled, trying to slip my arms from his restrains, Since I can't, I stepped at his foot, slamming him over the wall.

 _Five!_

I turned around, seeing all of them on the floor. _Did I miscount?_ I started to doubt my _very_ basic math or maybe I was starting to go insane, of all the psychological torment Ginpachi-bastard is giving me.

"Oi you guys better visit a doctor. Who would want this ugly mountain gorilla over here?"

I recognize that deep voice and that silver hair.

"Ginpachi-bastard…" my voice was soft, as I felt the exhaustion coming to me.

"Is that how you thank someone who just saved your ass?" He asked. I noticed his features were elaborated. The streetlamp was doing the effect. The night wind was blowing his wavy hair at a side, and a few leaves started to fall.

 _Was he really that good looking?_

Maybe it was from exhaustion, thrill; the sudden cardio or maybe I was having a mental breakdown. And I can hear my breathing getting heavier and my heartbeat was faster. It was a chilly night but my face felt hot.

My knees became weak, and my vision became blurry.

Then everything faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

| **Three:**

I woke up and saw an unfamiliar ceiling above me. I quickly scanned the room. Panic was rising inside me. I tried to remember what happened, and slowly, by pictures, it flooded.

 _The guys, seven of them…_

Exhaustion was coming back to me, I looked at my shoulder, and I touched something painful. _When did I get a bruise?_

I remembered being held by a guy and slamming him in the wall, but maybe due to the adrenaline, I didn't feel the pain.

 _Ginpachi-sensei!_

I immediately looked for anything suspicious in my memories. I remembered being carried, zesty smell and something warm. I scanned the room again, now attempting to stand up. I see Jump, Jump and Piles of bond paper, and stuff… _guy stuff._

 _Did he carry me to his house?!_

Still stunned, I looked at the clothes I'm wearing, _I'm wearing guy clothes!_

 _Did he undress me?!_

"YOU SON OF A GUN!" I screamed, my inherent female voice popping out, in contrast to being a little low.

"Oi, you sure are noisy for someone sick. Is that the new trend of saying good morning, or maybe thank you?" He appeared by the door, wearing an apron while holding a ladle.

As a virgin reflex, I tried to stand, holding on to the blanket as if my dear life depends on it. Before I even straightened my posture, my head swirled, and my knees getting weak, as I felt the same exhaustion I felt before. I was bracing myself in hitting the headboard of the bed but I was caught up again by the same zesty smell of alcohol, and this time, mixed with food.

My breathing became harder, and little beads of sweat trickled on my forehead and neck.

He chuckled a little; as I was still conscious, I threw him a mean look.

"What are y-you laughing at?" I demanded. "And p-put me d-down already." I don't know if it's just my fever, or maybe the room really became hotter than it was.

"So mountain gorillas get sick too?" He laid me down and covered me with his blanket, the weight of his knees shifting the concave of the bed.

"Y-your pillow s-stinks…" I pause to breathe. "is this the s-smell of an old man?" I teased back weakly, sticking my tongue a little bit.

"Then sleep on the floor, you little twat." He retorted back. He was about to leave.

"Oi…" I called out. "You d-d-didn't do a-anything weird, d-did you?" I stammered hard. I was trying to surface the dread instead of the blush.

"Sorry, but I don't do corpses." He said in a dismissing tone, as he turned his heel and left the room.

 _It smells good…_ I was thinking about the food. But to be honest, his pillow doesn't smell bad. To compare it to anything, it smells like shampoo that I don't recognize.

I looked at the bedside; medicines, fever patches, basin with ice water, Pocari sweat, and an empty, futon. _He slept on the floor… it must be cold._ I looked at my phone, checking the day and time.

 _Saturday? So I spent a night here?_

This is not appropriate. I should go by now.

I stood, my head feeling heavy,as if I was about to faint as my feet feels so light. Every inch of my strength was required. I put on my coat and my stuff, as I got out of the room.

 _The smell is glorious._

I heard boiling pops and running water, as Ginpachi-sensei's back was facing me.

"Oi, brat. I took time to take care of you so where do you think you're going?" His back still facing me.

"Ginpachi-sensei, thank you for everything. I should leave by now." I said, panting between words. I was bent over supporting myself through the walls of the house; my head was still swirling and my body feels real heavy.

By a second, I was dragged in the bed, my stuff dropped and forgotten. I closed my eyes, unable to stomach the dizziness due to the sudden force.

A few seconds of silence and stillness passed, I was pinned on the bed; my legs dangling on its edges, my wrists were cuffed by the big, strong hands of Ginpachi-sensei.

He was towering over me; a knee of my side, while the left was left standing between my thighs.

"Sensei what are you doi-"

"You're this weak right now that I can do anything to you." His grip tightened, as I used all my strength and skills to push him away. He didn't even budge. There was this dangerous glint in his eyes that I felt my spine shiver, hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I can't move.

"You're gonna go out looking like that, go try it. I'll applaud you if you even reach the train or bus stop." He pressed on, hostility or maybe sadism was gone in his eyes, and it was replaced by visible worry.

"So stay here a little bit longer, eat and I'll drive you home." He finally let me go, and was going over the kitchen.

I convinced myself that my heart was beating too fast because I thought he was that type of scum who would attack even the ladies who are sick. I added that because I was scared. Another reason was because the sudden short cardio while my body was still in the resting mode. I was trying to search for more reason, but there was another reason that fits of them all. I ignored and forced to forget the thought.

I didn't know how many minutes passed, but I was sure I dozed off. I slowly sit up, hearing clanking of plates and utensils against wood. I stood up, my head a little better now. Now that I've observed it, his apartment's clean. I was expecting for something filthy and sloppy, judging by how he acts during homeroom. You see, you never should judge an ugly book like him by his cover.

"You look really scary right now." He said. Now that I think about it, I haven't brush my teeth or any routine stuff every human being would do. I turned my back quickly, embarrassed to let him see me like this.

"S-Shut up!" _Shit, another stammer!_ "Um…" I cleared my throat, "Where's your bathroom?" I said, really fucking embarrassed right now! _Please, someone slit my throat!_

"Your left." I can hear him smirking from the tone his speaks.

I quickly went to my left, struggling to fight the hard blush surfacing in my face.

We ate in silence; the okayu (porridge) he made was certainly delicious. There were other food, but I wasn't in the mood to munch.

Thank goodness, the television was on. I could've died from this awkwardness of silence.

"Sensei." I called for his attention.

"If you're gonna ask how you end up wearing my clothes, or wearing a different set of underwear, I'm gonna tell you this, I didn't do anything." He said. That's what I've been dying to ask him.

"Then how did I…?" I pressed a little more.

"I called up a hooker to change them for you. Two birds in one stone."

 _No need to tell me two birds in one stone! I didn't need that detail!_

 **This was what really happened.**

"Gran, open up!" Ginpachi said, pressing the doorbell of an apartment just beside his.

"It's late! What do you want to be that loud at night?" Otose opened the door, Catherine tailing her.

"I could use some help." He said, showing his back with Chie in it.

"If you're telling us you ripped her vagina I don't think we know how to saw it back." Catherine butted in.

Otose saw her form; flushed and panting, as she moved her body and let them in.

"Just wash her and change her clothes. I'll handle the rest." He said.

"Put her in there. Go buy some medicine while we're at it." She instructed him.

 **And that's what happened.**

After we ate, he put away the dishes, maybe to clean them up later. Since I got some energy back, I managed to fix myself a little. I was halfway on stripping myself of the baggy t-shirt that I wore when Ginpachi-baka entered the room.

 _Shit! I forgot to lock the door!_

"DON'T COME IN!" I panicked, as I again attempt to put on the shirt. The heaviness of my head sent my body to respond slower, as hasty movements seems like my head will burst out. Is this how it feels to have a hangover?

"What?" He didn't continue stepping his foot inside, _Goodness, he heard me by the last minute._

"I-I'm changing." I said, still panting a little.

"You don't need to change. You're just going home." He replied back.

"I'll just wash them for you." I said.

"You can keep it; your ugliness might be contagious." I retorted, his tone sly.

"Okay, I'll burn them then." I said in a carefree manner.

"Ugliness might be airborne. You don't need to share yours." He said, _Damn, always getting the last word!_

He closed the door, giving me time to grab my stuff and go.

The strain of moving too much for someone sick made my fever worse. We were in the car, and we passed some hospitals along the way but no one mentioned of going in there. The consequences of letting them know that I am more acquainted to this person might lead to one: losing his job, two, Goodbye College and three, Hi hateful women.

Yes, Ginpachi is popular with women. During tenth grade, Jace and I can't see him without being surrounded by women. Jace herself wanted to go too. I didn't actually care, so it made Jace easier for her to drag me around whenever she gets a chance to greet him in the morning, or things like that. Talk about exploiting my apathy.

Maybe hours passed now, as I saw my oh-so-familiar ceiling of glow-in-the-dark stars, and Jace was there, sleeping beside my bed. My fever seemed to go down now, but there was this familiar warmth in my forehead. Like I was touched by something or someone. Right now my head doesn't hurt that much. I checked the sight outside. It's night time. I checked my phone for the time; it was quarter to seven in the evening.

Jace seemed to feel the shifting of the weight in the bed. She woke up; her mascara in a mess but still gorgeous.

"Ey, Chi." She said, stretching her arms. "I received a text from you. Saying you're sick so I went over. I'm gonna sleep here. I already told mom." She said. The outlines of her face filled with worry. "How do you feel?" she said.

"Getting better…" I said, trying to remember what happened after I passed out in the car.

"Hey, Jace." I hugged my knees. "Did you see someone here when you came?"

"No one." Her brows furrowed, "I'm curious now, your text doesn't look like you typed it yourself." She said, looking down while tilting her head. "Did someone come over and took care of you?" she deduced, her voice teasing.

"Who would? Zura's in States." I said, mentioning my brother. _I need to lie._

"Well, whatever. At least you're safe now. I'm starving, there's food in the table." She said, "Whoever cooked it must be a good cook. I checked it awhile ago. It looks good." She said standing up. "Press the TV on, I'll heat the okayu." We went over the kitchen, and I saw three bowlfuls of different viands, as my appetite almost leak out of my mouth.

Gin-sensei crossed my mind a split second and I found myself smiling. Of course, as soon as I noticed, I forced him to get the hell out of my head, followed by the heat on my face. _Why the heck am I blushing?!_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…." My sigh almost sounded like a howl, "For the love of… why of all people?" I mumbled to myself, placing my hands on my flustered face.

"Did you say something?" She said, mixing the okayu so it won't get burned.

"Nothing. I'm starving." I said, as soon as I regained my composure, I went over to get some plates and utensils, and laid them on the table.

 _Maybe he's not a total ass._


	4. Chapter 4

| | **Four**

 _Flashback:_

 _The phone in the living room has been ringing for two minutes already. How can I answer? I'm on the freaking bathroom!_

 _My fever already died down, so I can take a long bath from now on. And so, I answered the phone._

" _Fukuyama resi-"_

" _YOU IDIOT!" Damn, that was unnecessary! I recognized the voice on the other line._

" _Hey, that was rude!" I said, "How are things over there, Zu-ra?" I playfully said._

" _How can you not pick up the phone? I heard you're sick. We're dead worried!" he said, his voice had this firm texture in them mixed with a little worry._

" _Oi, Zur-"_

" _It's not Zura, It's Katsura!" He said; this had been the oldest running joke he had ever made. Not that I'm dying of laughter or anything…_

" _Yeah yeah, drop the "we're dead worried" act. No need to make me feel loved." I said, a little irritated. However, he ignored it._

" _Well? Are you fine now? Are you eating well?" He pushed me with questions about my wellbeing, as always. Not that I'm not happy or anything. It's just that, I'm not used being taken care of._

 _Zura and the other person in the family had always been living like nomads; I can't blame them either. They have to run a growing empire from country to country. The headquarters however is located here. They've been this patriotic and romantic about such things. They say that the Joui Company's heart should always belong to its country. Our dad had been there, for a lifetime already and you know what? He can stay there even after his reincarnation. Sometimes, Zura updates me with the company's status quo. Last time I heard, they have this new product they call Patriot._

" _I'm fine. I'm also eating well." I remembered what happened yesterday; damn I remember the taste of okayu._

" _A friend said that you have a fever. So I called up and maybe you just miss me." He said jokingly a chuckle heard after._

" _Ha! Just get married already! Are you gonna wait till your pillow smells like an old man?" I said, as I felt my back shiver from the cold._

 _Hey, it sounds weird I know, but Zura is not a blood related brother. My dad was a sucker for a son so instead of this vagina carrying human being over here, he preferred to adopt a male. Not that I hate or envy Zura, I actually like the idea of him being my older brother. His lame punchline annoys me though._

" _I need to hang up now, there's a negotiation for investments. And for the last time it's not Zura, it's Katsura!" He said._

" _Shut up wig, good luck! Take care now!" I said, as the line went dead._

 _End of Flashback._

School's back again, and I'm kinda nervous to go for homeroom. We went inside, just exactly when the bell rung.

We hastened to reach our seats, because you see, when he felt like it, he gives anyone detention, and for some reason, his favorite subject of torture is me.

I composed myself, but I think I'm gonna hurl due to nervousness any moment.

The door opened, here he comes-

 _What?_

It wasn't Ginpachi-bastard I saw, rather, a really gorgeous woman with a nice rack. Her form shouts that she was a model or something, with that S-line any girl are struggling for. Her eyes are like Elizabeth Taylor's: Purple. And she has these scars in her face, well in her eyes. She's still gorgeous though.

"Good morning. I'm going to take his class temporarily. Ginpachi-sensei is out until afternoon due to academic reasons…"

 _Psh, academic reasons my ass._

But in truth, I was a little, _just a little_ disappointed. But at least I gotta see him this afternoon.

"The name's Tsukuyo, I'm the temporary History teacher since the she's in maternal leave. So let's work together." She finished her speech; her voice had this strength and dignity in them, Not so feminine, but there's this confidence residing on every word.

"Sensei." Okita-chan raised his hand lazily, his eye mask on his forehead and his eyes a little red.

"What, anything up?" Tsukuyo-sensei said. _She's a real beauty._

"For some reason, it's summer, why don't we do something outside?" he said.

"What are you suggesting?" she replied back.

"Why don't we do a test of courage?" He casually suggested, though everyone was listening intently. "By pairs; I know a great grotesque place to do that. I'm sure Hijikata-san will be thrilled." He said.

"Oi, don't go judging on your own!" Hijikata-kun raised in his seat, along with the raising of his blood pressure and voice.

Now, the class had been filled from total silence to mumbles of agreement.

"Eh, don't tell me you're scared you might shit your pants Hijikata-san. But that's not possible, you're the tough Vice Captain of Kendo right?" he said, smirking.

It took a while before Hijikata-chan gave his reply. The room was filled with noise by now.

"O-Of course! Who would be scared of that! Besides, ghosts don't exist." He exclaimed.

"Keep quiet now. Well, have about the rest of you?" she turned her face to the rest of the class. Some guys fidgeted for some reason.

I texted Jace.

 _Yo. How about you?_

I after seconds, I got a reply.

 _I wanna go! Are you free?_

I replied.

 _Bitch please. Like I'm never free. ;)_

Upon reading my text, we turned to each other, with that silly troll smile on our faces. Totally thinking the same idea we have in mind.

"We'll there's that. Who's your event representative here?" she said, all businesslike,

"That would be me…" I said, raising to me seat.

"Go handle this then. I'll help out if there's something I can help with." She said.

Í inwardly scowl. "Ah…yes." The bell rung. _Oh yea, she's the new History teacher…_

 _I hate this…_ I mentally sighed… while getting my History textbook.

"According to the note, your topic's on Yoshiwara. Is that right?" she said.

"Yes, sensei."

"Then, Yoshiwara, according to some books was a necessary evil. Since Japanese families are polygamous at that time, men have a lot of wives who bore them children…

Her voice was starting to fade out in my ears. _I already know this part…_

"…Yoshiwara a necessary evil?" My thoughts snapped and I was back to reality.

"Huh?" I blinked , Don't know how many but I did. I rose to my seat.

"Fukuyama, why was Yoshiwara a necessary evil?" she repeated. I can see from periphery that everyone was looking at me.

"U-um… because it was where the surplus daughters of the families were sold." I said, sure of the answer.

She let me off the hook and proceed. Although the class was in riot, she carried on with a blush on her face, _maybe trying to suppress her irritation._ I can't blame her either, this class is crazy.

The bell rung as it announced that the class is done.

Everyone went out by now, Jace was waiting by the door as I pack my things. For some reason, Tsukuyo went over me.

"Fukuyama, please take care of the event for the class. If you need me for something, I'll be at the Faculty Office." She said politely even friendly, with that confident tone of hers. But somehow it sounded off. I took a glance at her, looking directly at her eyes for a second, while recognizing something which makes it different: there was distance in her eyes.

But I chose to ignore it. Meh.

"Yes, sensei." I inwardly sigh. _Why does it have to be me?_

It was a break, and I'm processing the bureaucracy shit for this event. Filling out forms and shit, I turned to look at the blank space allotted for the teachers coming for the night event. It _is_ a night event, so it needs teachers to facilitate the event. Not that the class, _our_ class can't handle themselves…

I went to the Faculty office, my eyes searching for Tsukuyo-sensei.

 _Oh, there she is-_

She was by the window, laughing with a mug of steaming cup of whatever that is; beside her was Ginpachi-sensei.

The distance in her eyes was gone now.

 _They look so happy._

There was the sting in my chest. But I paid no attention to it. I felt a little irritated.

 _I'm doing my fucking work here, starving when I should be at the canteen and here you are with a glass of hot choc and laughing!_

Maybe because they're slacking off and they're making this job harder for me.

"Um…" I said. I hope my irritation isn't visible.

"Oh, Fukuyama, what brings you here?" Tsukuyo asked. Ginpachi-bastard just looked at me.

"I need a teacher to accompany us in the event since it's a night event." I said to Tsukuyo with enough politeness.

"Huh? What event are you talking about?" Ginpachi-bastard butted in, but I didn't look at him.

"So I need your signature and appearance on the event to make it happen." I said, still not talking to him.

"Oi, rotten brat. I said what are you up to?" He pushed on. And this time, I talked to him, putting up my bitch-smile.

"Oh Ginpachi-sensei, I didn't see you there." My smile was getting sweeter and sweeter. "3-Z will be having a Test of Courage this Friday night as agreed." I said, my smile still intact and getting sweeter by the second.

 _Why don't you come and join so you can grow some balls?_ I'm really pissed.

Tsukuyo smiled.

"We're busy catching up because he left the university a year ago. There's a lot to talk about." She said, to me, her eyes glittery but really happy.

"You must be really loved by your students Ginpachi-senpai." She said, turning to him.

 _Senpai?_

"I don't need the love of these ugly children. Look at this one Tsu-ki, does it not suck all the happiness in the world?" he said. This was the first time I saw Ginpachi sensei like this; like he was actually having fun. He pointed at my face.

 _I love looking at broken fingers, especially when it was me who broke it._ I'm angry for some reason. Maybe it's because he's being an ass again. I kept my smile intact, but it seems like my face's muscles were doing it voluntarily. Hey look, my face knows how to fake a sweet, polite smile when I need to.

"Oh, Tsukuyo-sensei and Ginpachi-sensei came from the same school?" I asked out of curiosity, but why am I nervous all of a sudden?

"Oh, yes. We came from the same school. I graduated after a year he graduated." She said, her smile, so… sweet.

"Oi, Tsu-ki, no need to mention those things." He said, a little irritated as he ruffled his hair.

I gulped, _why are my hands sweaty?_ Better get this shit done.

"Oh, I see. Then, who will sign and go to the Test of Courage?" I asked. I noticed Ginpachi-bastard froze a little.

 _Is he…?_

"Tsu-Tsu-ki can do it, since she's the person who presided it." He said. _Did I just hear him stammer?_

"No, Ginpachi-senpai. You're the homeroom teacher so you should be the one to go with them." She said, her voice teasing.

 _So they're that close huh? But Why is he stammering?_

"I think I have a prior appointment in the afternoon so I can't…" He said, sweating a little.

 _Is he scared?_

I smirked as I found a weakness about this bastard. My anger wearing off, changing to a new found joy.

"It's gonna be at night. _Sir_ "I emphasize the 'sir' part. He flinched a little. "You don't have an appointment at night do you?" I said. "Please sign over here." I handed her the paper and the pen. Then I smiled.

 _My win! Take that you bitch!_ I mentally back flipped, thrilled with my first victory.

He hesitantly held the paper, and signed it, then sipping his now lukewarm choco.

The bell rang; signaling that the school hours is over. I packed my stuff into my bag, and then I walked towards the door.

"Oi, Fukuyama." Ginpachi-bastard called out. All the students have gone home. Jace of course, was waiting for me in the locker, as always.

"Yes, sensei" I said, turning my face to him, with a sweet smile on it.

"Who wanted to do that worthless Test of Courage?" He asked.

"All of us." I simply said. "Why? You can't go?" I asked.

"I can't. Someone called so Tsu-ki can handle your asses." He said.

"Why?" I asked very sweetly.

"None of your business little kid." He said to me. _I'm not a little kid!_

"Eh? Or maybe you're just scared." I said, monotonously. I believe that when you want to tell the truth and the truth might hurt, do it in poker face. "What appointment do middle-aged, perverted, unmarried man have at night? I think that comes with-"

I was slammed in the board, his arms trapping me. His eyes have this glint in them like they're looking for someone to rape. _A raping intent!_ He has this smirk in his lips, a confident smirk that I found really attractive.

 _Wait! I'm not attracted!_

A shiver in my spine. I can't move! For a second, I saw something blonde at the door.

 _Wait, what does he think he's doing?! We're in the classroom for the love of bananas! And his face is too close!_

"Yes. What appointment does a middle-aged, perverted, unmarried man like me have at night?" His face is getting closer, as he leaned on my side; I can feel his breathing in my ear that it tickles.

"I can show you. Right here, at this very moment." His whisper was hoarse now, as he speaks in my ear. "Want me to?" He gently blew in my ear, as I gained myself again.

I pushed him, but he's a lot faster than me so he easily restrained my wrists. Ginpachi put on a safe distance as he let my wrists go. My knees became weak, as I put on every ounce of energy I have to stand up. I didn't know I was holding my breath; every strand of my muscles is all tense. And most unfortunately, I can even see my shirt moving due to the hard thumping in my chest. He was looking at me his hands went into his pockets, with that smug smirk on his face.

"Hey, Chie! How many Christmas has it been? You're so slo-" Jace appeared by the door, making the awkward atmosphere even more awkward. Like me, she froze too.

Ginpachi-sensei got his stuff and went out of the room like nothing happened. I got left out inside the classroom, still unable to move.

"Um, I think I need some enlightenment on what just happen or I might get the wrong idea." She said, still frozen.

"Oi, Fukuyama Chie! Tell me, what really happened!" Jace whined which didn't really help. It was difficult to get home while dodging the question, more like a _demand_ and it was harder to not lose my temper over the constant ringing of my phone. After minutes of losing my hearing, I gave in.

I answered my phone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE YOU BITCH?!" _Oh hello to you too._

"Relax now, Jace. Nothing happened really." I said. _Women are terrifying creatures._

"That won't explain why you're so flushed awhile ago!" _I might lose my hearing._

"Okay, fine." I said, surrendering.

"Okay then, what happened? You better not lie to me bitch." She said. _Sigh._

"He talked to me about the Courge Test, and he doesn't want to go. I insisted that he should go." I said. _I'm sorry Jace._

"Then?" Jace said eagerly.

"In the middle of arguing, I caught a glance at his fly and he caught me staring at it." I said, hopefully it sounds convincing.

"And then?" she said, hoping for some more. I don't want to add more detail; it'll look ugly if I keep lying to her.

"That's it. That's why I was blushing when you saw me." I concluded.

"That's it?" she was expecting for some more.

"That's it." I said.

"You're such a virgin." She teased. "Getting turned on with an open fly." _Can I punch you?_

"Well, I belong to the rare species, and I wasn't turned on, for the love of bananas. Who would be turned on with strawberry boxers?" I said. That strawberry thingy was made up, I swear I didn't know. And as soon as I said that, I regretted it.

"He was wearing strawberry boxers?" _Oh no. She's excited._

"W-well, I'm not sure… maybe he's not…" _I need to turn this way around or he's gonna kill me!_

"Hey thanks! You said something important. I gotta tell this to Sa-chan!" _I think I fucked up…_

"Hey wait I said-"

"Chie, thanks for telling the truth. Good night." This time, her voice was gentle; almost reassuring that it scares me. I'm crossing my fingers, and lying through my teeth here. And she still believes in me… but I can't just spill it to her.

 _Oh God, what do I do?_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading this fic! I really appreciate that someone would pick this fic among soooo many fics out there. The story looks like it's just about the legendary cliché of two characters being drawn together, but you see, And there's more to it than the attraction between the two. I hope you already figure it out while reading between the lines. Do tell me your theories!

I'm was sooo tempted to use Jyubei in this fic instead of Kyubei. But if I do that, Kondo might lose his edge in this story. So I didn't.

I feel like I'm giving out too much info, so I'll stop from here. Please leave a review! Any review would fire up any writer! And there are cookies so come over. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

It was Friday afternoon and I took a leave from work, saying that there'll be an event at school and I need to show up. They know me quite well by now so they let me off the hook.

So we're here at my house preparing not to doll ourselves up but to look creepy. I'm the events manager for all class events so as the manager, I'm just doing my job right, right?

You don't need to believe me; actually I just want to have a good laugh seeing their faces so scared. We're lucky if we see someone chicken out and piss their pants.

"Jace, how about this?" I said, holding out a carton with a drawn woman in glow in the dark paint veiled in white with strings attached on it just to give them a good scare.

"Yea, hang it somewhere and swing it once, let's see how fucked up they can be." She said, giggling sadistically.

I'm wearing a dark blue clothing, the one that would blend me with the night. And Jace? She's wearing a white Kimono and her face looks like the Grudge. Please don't make me elaborate that further.

We actually had been in the inn before, and Okita-san doesn't know it was one of our properties. Zura and dad were planning to build an apartment with low payment. Maybe just the thing that I like about dad is his generosity. Some of the apartment that he built before was for the low-income household without compromising the quality of the apartment.

I'm not talking about the chandelier quality here, just the decent type where normal household can live comfortably.

During our visit in the inn, we placed a lot of bugs, cameras and strings in there just to give them a good scare (and have a good laugh.)

Night came and everyone was excited. Ginpachi-bastard was pressured by the class to go saying he's scared, and he bit the trap in exchange of saving his ego.

Well, I happen to find out something really interesting so I can't help it but tell it to the class and use it to force him to come with us. I want him crying while shitting his pants. _Heh, the wonders of sadism._

We can hear the excited voice of the people just a few meters away from the inn, while Jace and I went to our practiced position. By the tab we have, we see where they are going and follow them. We like to see their cries raw.

We heard the shoji door opened and closed, followed by cautious footsteps. In the cam, Otae and Shinpachi came inside. And after a while, for stalking reasons we presumed, were followed by Kondo and Kyubei.

"Sis, you're holding me too tightly." Shinpachi sweatdropped, complaining gently due to his sister's clinging. We heard some cracks from Shinpachi's arm. "What can I do? I'm too scared…" Otae-san replied, whining. I'm pretty sure Jace doesn't want to appear infront of her; we had seen her rampaging in class sometimes and certainly don't want to be the subject of her violent rampage. If anyone would be scared, it should be us.

Oh, Shinpachi is crying now.

We seeing them approaching the first trap, I gave the signal to Jace, as she pulled the string opening the shouji door. They walked past it and they suddenly stopped.

"S-Sis…? Is that door open before?" Shinpachi said, a little sweaty now.

"Sh-Shin-chan? It must be the wind… don't joke like that." She smiled, waving her hand as if what her brother said was really a bad joke.

"Wind don't do that Sis!" he retorted, only gaining a smack from Otae's foot.

"I said it was the wind! What?! You don't believe your sister?!" I can't really say if it's the sound of Shinpachi's jaw breaking or the rotten floor giving up. Either sounds bad anyway.

There were footsteps. _That was strange._ It is the second scare but it's not this early. We checked on Kondo and Kyubei, relieved that those were theirs. Like who wouldn't be at least a little nervous to know that there were footsteps besides the ones we set up before?

It was a wide hallway; perfect for five persons with medium built to walk on a straight line without bumping on other's shoulder or without touching the walls and doors as they walk around. A traditional Japanese inn; shoji doors made of paper painted through a craftsman's hands with pink petals of cherry blossoms or an elegant patterns of pale blue and silver, red and gold. The floor was reflecting the light above, almost glassy like a still body of water but not enough to make the even most careful, most graceful person trip due to its slipperiness.

That was a long time ago.

It was a dark hallway, still perfect for five persons with medium built to walk on a straight line while clutching other's clothes and hiding in their backs without touching the dull, suspicious walls and rotten doors as they walk around. A Japanese inn that was neglected and cannot help but show its age as time passes. Shoji door's frames were rotten and its paper ornaments were poked with fingers. The colors are not alive anymore. Blue turned to gray and silver turned to nothing; red turned to orange and gold turned to yellow. There was total darkness. and the floor that was once as glassy as a still body of water was dusty, dirty even and creaky that even the most carefree person will not step its foot anywhere.

The air was cold; a different kind of cold. No one would dare to turn around, as they fear to see something darker than a shadow following, passing or just waiting for a chance to swallow them whole…

Yea, that was me being dramatic. Let's go back, shall we?

The siblings continued to walk around, Shinpachi's arm and face seemed to be broken by now. Otae was almost into tears. But I think Shinpachi has the most right to cry right now. They were nearing the second scare. I wonder how much beating Shinpachi can take. Somehow I don't feel like scaring them anymore.

"Jace, you hear me?" I asked through wireless earphone. "Let's not scare these two. I feel bad for Shinpachi-kun." I whispered, my voice almost wincing visibly. "Okay. So your thirst for blood only exists for the movies huh?" She said, remembering when we watched a movie that is sure recommended for somebody who wants to lose weight and have some nightmares.

"Shut up, bitch." I should've hung up when I saw a couple of living organism registering in the monitor.

"Gori and Kyubei are here…" I feel my face's muscles tense as my mouth slowly curves into a smile.

"They're at second scare." Knowing Jace, she already detected the dark excitement lingering in my voice.

I pressed the button to play that eerie sound of footsteps. Fading in, slowly, and echoing, the sound moved closer to our current targets. Then I stopped just when they stopped walking.

"Oi Kyubei-dono, d-do you hear something?" Kondo froze. My face is all lit up now. _This is going to be so much fun._

"What are you saying? Maybe that's Otae-chan and Shinpachi-kun." The seemingly boy nonchalantly said turning her body toward the sound; maybe not scared or maybe just clueless. For that, I don't know.

"Why don't you check, Gorilla?" she said, pushing him towards the footsteps.

"I can't. I' so scared I'm gonna piss my pants." He said, with pride and casual tone in his voice.

"Is that something to be proud about?!" Kyubei said moving towards the sound. "I'm gonna take a look. A Yagyu won't be fazed by this." She moved forward, but her hands a little shaky. _Oh? Not scared huh?_

 _Let's make them shit their pants._

I let the white lady swing loose just about a decent distance over their shoulders. Scaring makes anyone's senses heightened and alert. "Ky-Kyubei –kun? Can you stay with me here for a second?" he said, almost whispering.

"Maybe it's Otae-chan, look over there." Kyubei said, venturing in the total darkness.

"Jace, forget part three, go to Kondo now." And by half a minute she's there on stand by.

He is slowly peering over his back, swallowing his fear by a scoop of his saliva in his mouth.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _4_

"G-Good evening…" he said to Jace and he ran like hell.

 _I'm seeing a live SEA games over here!_

"AAAHHH…..!"

He was running like Geoffrey Mutai when he stepped his foot into a rotten part of the floor. His foot sucked into a hole but it didn't stop him from getting away from Jace. _Maybe we overdid it,_ but there's no guilt in any part of my veins. Jace looks like she's floating, as she slowly followed Kondo around, casually dodging the rotten parts she painstakingly memorized. Or so she said.

Jace stopped following him, as he still attempted to get away, now crawling at an amazing speed. "SAAAAVE MEEEEE!" he proclaimed, as he leave trails of smelly moisture while getting away.

I can't breathe, my laughs were muffled. My stomach hurts so much.

"What was that? Shin-chan…" Otae was hysterical right now. She clutched at his other arm, as I saw that the other arm was limp. Looking ahead, they saw Kondo crawling like the world doesn't matter now, even the trails of golden moisture seeping from his pants.

"SAAAAAVE MEEEEE!" he was crawling at an amazing speed, but he didn't know his dear Otae-chan along with her now broken brother and Kyubei was where his fear and adrenaline had led him in.

"Who's there?!" Kyubei made a protective gesture, as his body stance changed, getting ready for some action. Maybe Otae-chan recognized Gori by a second, she moved over, her foot stomped on the floor that nearly gave in to its age.

"Don't you dare come closer, you pissing son of a Gorilla!" Otae-chan grabbed him, I closed my eyes and just relied on my senses.

I heard some bones crackling like the ones you hear in a bonfire while camping. Except that bonfire is fun. I opened my eyes, seeing Kondo's face buried in the mutilated floor, bend over, like her was enjoying a yoga stance.

Otae and the rest were leaving.

"Let's get out of here." Otae-chan's melodic voice sang in the supposedly eerie atmosphere, but somehow I can't feel the eeriness of the place. I just witnessed a passionate, one sided wrestling fight.

I should be guilty; I should say sorry and help him get up. Or at least give him some bananas.

I helped him get his face out of that hole, pulling him to anywhere the hallway to wipe his piss. "Jace , position." Yea, I'm using him as a mop.

Not so long after the second pair of challenger entered the inn.

As a fellow sadist, (semi-sadist, more of a Switzerland.) it became an instinct that scaring Sougo and Kagura-chi will take more effort than the others. To scare people with a lot of guts, you have to build tension; slowly twist their will with indirect methods, to let them sense fear.

So first off, the sounds.

"Oi, China you better put on some diapers." Sougo said monotonously while pocketing his hands and proceeding like he gives zero fucks.

"Sadist, why don't you hide in your mother's skirt?! This place is no place for kids like you, uh-huh!" She retorted back which turned out to be utterly cute despite the sharpness of her playful words.

"Like you're not a kid yourself, see you don't even have breasts to begin with." He looked at her chest then back to her face; his smile so arrogant that I remembered a certain silver bastard doing just the same.

"Damn you sadist! I'll-" they stopped their cute bickering, as they noticed the temperature had gotten colder. They already finished going through half the hallway, as they noticed the shoji door behind them gave a slow, hideous sound.

"Oi, sadist go check that door." Kagura-chi demanded, pointing at the door. They both stopped walking, their body now turned to the slightly opened old Japanese door just behind them.

"What, so scared you can't check the door?" he retorted nonchalantly, but his feet was firmly planted on the floor. _Hehe._

"You have guts describing yourself openly sadist!" she pointed a mocking finger at him.

"Tch, and you call yourself a Yato. Ha! What a disgrace." His face tilted and turned into his trademark face, shadows contouring it into a frightening sadistic façade; his iris narrowed, and his smile curved into a gritted smile of a beast.

"Just go check the damn door uh-huh!" Kagura reached her limit, as she grabbed him by collar and threw him in its direction. The room now completely bare. Sougo-chi was, of course in the floor. Pretty boring explanation, I know. But hey, I'm having a real good time here.

"No monsters here uh-huh!" she cutely said. I think any word that would come out of her mouth would be bitterly harsh but who cares, she speaks cute. "Look at yourself in the mirror." Sougo retorted back breathlessly, like he was hurting really badly. I took a careful look at what he is clutching. Now it made sense why he didn't get up as I expected he would.

He banged his balls directly in the door.

"Get up, sadist or I'll leave you here uh-huh!" her tone was melodic, playful. As she skipped in her merry way towards the end of the hallway.

"I think I'm safer without you." now halfway to getting up, his balance depends on the remnants of the door and the nearby wall.

Damn, the problem wasn't because they are sadistic in nature: it was because one, they are clueless and two they just don't give a middle finger on this task. _I got an idea._

"Jace, third phase." I said, making her stand by on her position, which was as far away from them as possible.

The notes played were chilly, and silently cruel. It was slow, perfect for a night alone while bathing in the light of the moon. The notes were almost never a note, but sharps and flats.

"Is anyone in here?" Sougo called out, not in pain anymore. The record stopped playing, as we planned it to be. They went inside the room, as Jace run as loud and fast as she could to get noticed. Oh, she giggled too to amplify the fright. _How creative._

They caught a glimpse of her, but I think they didn't realise that it was Jace or anyone human. "Maybe it was a ghost uh-huh!" she said the half obvious. Well, I think I need to explain this. Half because it we're trying our damn best to scare the hell of their skin, and half of it was… simply we're not ghosts.

"Why you scared? Come and papa will give you a hug." Sougo spread his arms, his tone mocking the lady in front of him.

"Hmph! I won't get a hug from someone who just crushed their balls!" she said, again cutely in my opinion. What is with me getting fidgety with this cute little kid?

"So you just admitted you're scared. Let's get this over with." He grabbed her hands, something he wouldn't dare to do during school hours or even in front of anyone… I think.

Seeing him grab her hand like that, my hands feel nostalgic, but I was quite sure the only warmth my hand ever touched was Jace's when she drags me to shop. It feels like someone did the same thing to me.

 _Heh._ I shook the thought off.

I went back to earth, Sougo dragging Kagura-chi towards the exit. _Oh shit._ They are about to approach the exit and I didn't do anything. I noticed their hands aren't linked anymore and Jace's whisper was becoming harsher and harsher, demanding something like why wasn't I answering. I just apologized.

 _Seriously, what was that?_

Minutes later, the Vice Captain of Kendo Club entered, alone. Take that word: _**E.**_

He went inside, with a cigarette in his mouth and hands on his pockets. _Hey wait, why is his pockets wet?_

He proceeded nonchalantly, but his pockets are drenched that I can see it dripping even at the poor presence of light.

"Phase one." I whispered, the door creaked, as the vice-captain also froze. I see his smirk, his eyes closed, looking really cool from here.

"It's just the rats. Nothing to be worried about." He proceeded further, his pockets aren't the only place that is wet. So is his face, his neck and possibly his armpits.

"It's getting real cold and people call this summer." He said, his walk was calm.

Then it slowly turned into a brisk walk.

"This is nothing, I'm just eager to explore. Ahhh, what a beautiful traditional inn!" he convinced himself, although the look in his face says 'I'm-too-scared-but-I-won't-admit-it-so-I'm-sucking-it-up-and-trying-to-be-a-man!' His butt hairs must have been standing by now.

He continued to walk, as we launch the second phase: footsteps behind.

He stopped at his tracks, his face frozen and stubborn not to look sideways. The footsteps stopped.

Maybe because he already thinks it's safe, he decide to look back because the sound was gone and all, so he did. I can almost taste the victory of seeing the demon vice-captain like this.

"Eh… As I thought." I heard a voice behind me. A voice I recognized. I almost yelped, but Sougo covered my mouth and penciled his mouth that says 'Shut-up-you-selfish-bitch.'

I came back to my senses, removing his palm on my face. "How did you know?" I whispered, though his sudden appearance caused me to lose my chance of scaring the demon vice-captain.

"I figured it out." He said though his face says that it's not a big deal, his tone was victorious. And he was still looking at the tab. _Bet he enjoys what he sees._

"You weren't there, you and that little kid." Another recognizable voice popped out, and leaning in the wall was the lollipop sucking and ever annoying Ginpachi bastard.

I looked at the tab. He's walking now, mumbling something I didn't understand mainly because my attention wasn't on him anymore.

"Oi, _kinpatsu_ , walk slowly towards him, play that shamisen." [A/N: Kinpatsu means blonde.] Sougo was instructing Jace, knowing she'll be a little surprise, hesitant and pissed that someone already knew our plan. Good thing she did follow.

We watched Hijikata stopped walking, all the tension coming back to him, as her soon saw a figure getting clearer and clearer, while the notes of the shamisen getting scarier and scarier. The notes lingered in the halls, as well as the footsteps echoed and became tangent with the eerie music. For every note that Jace flicks in her shamisen, she advance a hover-like footstep.

And slowly, the beat started to get faster.

Hijikata slowly stepped a foot back.

And stepped another.

And another.

And another.

"G-Good Evening."

He ran clinging for his dear life.

Sougo and Ginpachi were knocked down on the floor, crouching while savoring their blissful pain of laughter. I was looking at the tab, exactly knowing what would happen next.

" **S-Sougo, what are you doing?** " Hijikata frozen in the position of running, looking intently at Sougo-kun, his eyes now demanding an explanation.

"Oh, Hijikata-san. Tell me, are there any dry spots in your clothes?" he said, waving my snatched tab in front of Hijikata-kun.

"Oh, Oogushi-kun. I didn't know you were that scared your whole body pissed." Ginpachi-sensei teased.

"Oi, Sougo, Ginpachi-teme…" his tone was so venomous I started to back off and grab my stuff. It's my turn to be scared.

Sougo-chi, again wears that sadist face.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by my wrists, and there was no second to take a glance on who did it. All I heard was rugged footsteps from numerous feet, and Hijikata's voice proclaiming how pissed off he was with Sougo. I just kept on running and running until I was brought to somewhere I didn't know was there.

A Pagoda.

 _What is with this nostalgia?_

I saw what was in front of me: the whole city in yellow, blue, gold, red that there are just so many colors exploding after being encased in a bottle of prism and rainbows. The inked silhouette of the mountains trapped the bowl of colors and the heavens just made a contrast of monochromatic skies and glittery stars and satellites with the full moon as the center of all the beauty my eyes had ever laid upon tonight. The air chilly, and damp, and the face of this incredible, and annoying Physics teacher beside me was contoured by the moon light.

It was all unbelievably beautiful.

"You planned this beforehand? Something that a rotten brat would do." It would be perfect if he would just shut up and let me savor the moment. The times he would open his mouth is the time he would sound like an ass.

"Shut up perm-head." I said, but actually feeling much better. "But I'm glad you kept your promise." Then I just found myself smiling and my head turned into him. I don't know how creepy I look.

"First off kid, take a second to realize who the fuck you are talking to." Ginpachi-bastard said, just the perfect time to ruin this.

 _This?_ _Did I see him smile too?_

"What? We're outside the school!" I retorted then the next thing that happened surprised me.

He pinched my cheeks. "This is an outside activity you brat. That's sensei for you!" he said, and there's a light tone in his voice with the taint of roughness and laughter in his words.

This laughter was different from when he was with Tsukuyo. I don't know where but there was warmth in his company I found comfortable and soothing, almost familiar.

"Ginpachi-sensei, have I met you before?" My mouth seems to have a mind of its own, as it asked the very question I wanted to have an answer just now.

His face surprised me; there was surprise in his eyes for a split second, his iris narrowed, and his mouth a little opened like he never expected the question to pop out suddenly.

Then looked at the wide panorama just in front of us, his tone calm, but I can't figure out what he was thinking.

Suddenly, I feel desperate, like life had been chopped off and shambled that I need to rearrange it again. Just that no matter how I tried, something isn't right. I feel like I need to know.

"I don't know. Your face is so commonly ugly that I don't want to remember."

"Wha-?!" _Why did I bother asking him a decent question?!_

He patted my head. _Again, why does it feel familiar?!_

"Let's go back." He got up, and I saw a glimpse of a smile in his face. It was a brief second but I saw happiness, sense of relief… and sadness? Why does sadness need to be included as well?

We went back without saying a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I present my sixth chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who read the, reviewed, follow, visited, viewed and favorited the story. The traffic stats showed them all, and I'm really thankful for that. Actually, I just made sweet red bean paste to celebrate. Join me as well!

 **A/N:** The things you'll see with dash means the point of view of the person talking. Hope it doesn't misguide you!

Chapter **Six |**

 **-Third Person-**

12:57 AM. The muffled noises of cars and people, along with the vision of the glittery lights of the city hadn't aroused the sense of wonderment on Katsura. He preferred being on his motherland, on a maid café, eating zaru soba or ramen. His office towered upon other buildings; a fitting vision for someone ambitious, powerful, and charismatic. Damn, he preferred a simple, dignified and meaningful way of living and that was what he considered beautiful. But he was here, alone, on a suit; so much to his disappointment. Oh! How he wished he was on his comfortable kimono topped with his haori on a night like this. Meetings after meetings, negotiations after negotiations… and the company is expanding quite fast.

Papers had been laid in his desk, but it wasn't about the expanding empire of Joi Company, rather, a sinister picture of what happened two years ago.

"Heiji-dono, I'll trust everything to you." he put down his personal phone, still standing and looking intently at the picture and documents in his desk. He was thinking so deeply, his face bitter, angry even. Knocks broke his line of thought.

"Katsura-sama, Sada-Sada-sama is here." said Ikumatsu, her secretary.

He didn't respond for a second, quickly hiding the papers and other pieces of evidence to his drawer. "Let him in." he sounded nonchalant, like how he wanted to sound.

The man walked inside, confidently gliding inside the glass surrounded room. "Katsura, you've done a great job, son. India and Mexico already bit the offer. And another two potential investors from Germany!" He said, his smile was so bright.

He still had the habit of fixing others' appearance such as fixing their ties, or the collar of their shirt, even patting off invisible dirt in the other person's shoulders. It wasn't endearing at all, rather, it was annoying, and degrading. As if it says that other people are incompetent morons that cannot even fix their appearance.

"The launch of the new chandelier, couches and sofa is next month. I'm looking forward to it." He was too close; as Katsura can even smell his minty breath and silent breathing.

"I'll work harder, father." Katsura Koutaro said his routinely line to his surrogate father, who adopted him two years ago.

Finally he backed off, turning his heels and about to get himself out of the room. Then, he suddenly stopped, but didn't bother to look at Katsura.

"Did you speak with your sister lately?" He said.

"Yes, father." He simply replied.

"And?"

"She had been sick, but is now feeling better." He said, still facing his father's back.

"I see. I hope no one is bothering my dear daughter's high school life?" he said, his tone turned to rough and indifferent.

"No one, father." He said, and the man stepped out of the room, after leaving a satisfied grunt.

* * *

 **-Sakata, Gintoki-**

I looked like a man who just got his white chocolate dumped by a woman. The breezy texture of jazz rung in my ear, and people from where the fuck they came from clustered looking for someone to bang. I wasn't interested to take home a woman tonight. The smell and taste of sake and scotch almost drown my senses. They were an anesthetic, I don't want to forget, but I need to live.

" _Sakata Gintoki-san… you're young and brilliant." He said, patting off invisible dirt on my shoulders and chest._

" _You can tell the prosecutors on what really happened about your… stand-in father, Shouyo-san and what I did to my dear Chie-chan, go on, tell them." He continued, now fixing my tie. Goodness, I could just rip his head off not caring whether we are in the fuckng ICU._

 _He was too close now, I can smell his minty, silent breathing. I looked at his forehead, but dared not to look at his eyes._

 _He backed off, but he was still facing me, with a murky happiness and satisfaction on his face._

" _Just that… you know, I tried to… what was the word?" He faked his selection of words as I know he already know the cruelest of words he can describe to what he had done. "Neutralize was it? Yes, I already tried to neutralize my dear Chie just two days ago so maybe, it wouldn't be too hard for me to do it again." He whispered, I can hear even taste word by word, the promise of his sincerity that he can do it again, and this time without fail._

" _Aren't you her father?" I almost didn't notice that I was gritting my teeth in anger._

" _Bad daughters need to be punished. I'm just being a responsible dad." He whispered, his face still had that smile on it. "Ah… love. What wouldn't you give just to let her live?" he was left standing there, and I chose to walk away._

Again, I drowned myself to another helping of scotch.

* * *

(A/N: Back to the usual Narcissistic POV of our dear Chie.)

"Was that the effect of the Courage Test?" Jace peering at my face while saying 'good morning' to me.

I let out a heavy sigh, closing my locker. I don't want to answer her question. I remembered his contoured face, looking so cool, so dignified that I felt my breath skip its usual breath-in-breath-out routine. _For the love of Martha Stewart…_

"Hey! You gotta tell me what happened! You left me _alone,_ in that place." Damn, she has a point. I can tell her in demanding tone that she's a little pissed. But I hate speaking today.

"Can I just tell you later? I have to hand this over." I said, dodging her question. My tone sounded irritated, and I didn't bother hiding it up. I want to let her know that neither of us is in the good mood right now.

I heard her sigh of resignation, and I was relieved. "Okay." One of the reasons why I like Jace was that she knows how to give people spaces. She can read between the lines. Though she's usually loud, she knows when to back off. If there's a mature one between us, that would be her.

We reached the class, and everyone was talking about the courage test.

"We should've called Hedoro-san form class D, It would've worked out much better!"

"Did you notice? Kondo-san's pants were dripping that night right?"

"The inn was really creepy! But I want to go there again!"

"Did you see Hijikata-san that night? He wasn't scared at all." I heard Sougo made a sarcastic comment as the mentioned name retorted back too.

"Of c-course I wasn't scared! You were holding unto Kagura's hand weren't you? I saw what you did there…"

"You just stammered. Maybe I saw it wrong…"

And the buzz of the test faded into my ears.

"Get your asses in your respective chairs." Ginpachi-sensei appeared, I didn't even notice the bell already rang.

I heard series of 'present' in the classroom, as I waited for my name to be called out.

"Fukuyama." He was looking intently at me.

 _Why is he looking at me?!_ Of course, he's getting the attendance you idiot.

 _When did he become so tall?!_ Stop being a moron in trance and say your present!

"Sensei, I think Fukuyama is thinking dirty thoughts." I was back to Earth, and that was the first sentence I heard. _Kagura-chan!_

"What-?!" I stood, my short fume of anger was gone, as I quickly felt my face heat up.

"I know I'm hot and all, but at least try to hide that your panties are soaking wet right now." Ginpachi-bastard was again on his vocabulary rampage. The class became livelier with laughter and comments.

"You cannot get turned on before twenty!" I heard Kondo saying.

"You were perverted even before you were twenty, Kondo-san." Hijikata retorted.

"Ginpachi-sensei, my panties are wet too, you can wring it out!" Sa-chan squeaked.

"That's just piss!" someone said.

And all their comments just drifted away in my ears.

His comment was mean, sexually harassing even, but I don't have the strength to argue with him.

"P-Present…" I simply said, still not trying to make an eye contact. I got my butt in my chair, and looked outside. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so depressingly bipolar today?_

I felt a familiar tickle in my hips; my phone vibrates.

 _Let's talk, lunch time._ Ugh, I hope this talk won't be messy.

Lunchtime and the cafeteria was full. I hope something happens to class where they'll need my assistance. Photocopying papers, delivering papers, and all the paper works I used to have a hate relationship with. Now, I'm craving for that.

I didn't even have the appetite to eat.

"You're in trance. What made you leave me in that forsaken inn?" _That's it. Million dollar question, baby._

"Hijikata was on rampage when he found out." I simply said.

"So, you left me and saved yourself? Whoa." She said sarcastically.

"It's not that.." I quickly defended myself; Jace and I watched a lot of dramas to know one important thing to not screw up: Let them finish talking. No misunderstandings, no complications, no dramas, period.

"Then what?" she said, her pitch higher.

Then I told her about the rampaging Hijikata, the sadist combi and what happened in that Pagoda. Oh yeah, I also apologized.

.

.

.

"Well, you just transferred here in tenth grade. You said you had an accident before right?" She said.

"Yea, I tripped and fell from the stairs, and lost my memories. Lame right?" I nearly scoffed at my own stupidity.

"And its more than two years and I think you've known pretty much everyone you should've know." She deduced.

"Meh."

"How's that hot brother of yours?" she excitedly inquired. She's even fidgeting.

"Wow, I know Zura's good looking and all, but I'm pretty sure he'll reject you and I don't want to comfort you coz of him because that'll be just weird." I said, now feeling better. _Wow, what magic did this bitch had on me?_

"I'm just asking…" she pouted.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I think he has someone in mind." I said, breaking her heart.

"It's his loss. He can't have this ass anywhere in the world." She said, as she flipped her hair.

"Sure, sure." I dismissively said, giggling in the process, and then I took my sweet time sipping my cup of tea. Now that my pointless depression's cured, I can feel the hunger.

"You know, Ginpachi-sensei 's looking at you the entire time you space out during homeroom. " She suddenly said, startling me due to the sudden change of topic. I almost choke on my tea. Of all things that kill can me, why tea?

"He was? How did he look?" When did my mouth have a mind of its own? And why did I sound like excited of the new data fed to me? "I-I mean,u-um…" attempting to reconstruct my question. Now it looks like I'm interested in him. Damn.

"Ohhh…" Jace was peering maliciously on me, looking at my very skin, up to the number of my pores. "W-what?" I sounded like a little girl who suddenly discovered the wonders of porn then got busted and still attempting to hide it. Is there anything worse than that?

"Am I hearing things or you're just really excited?" she looks like she's the mother who discovered something nasty about her neighbor and will use it to blackmail them.

"Ha! Excited? Me?" I sensed a presence behind me. And like it was already imprinted in me, I already recognized that zesty smell.

"About what?" that deep, suave voice I recognized due to some annoying events made me jump off my seat and instinctively put on a lame fighting stance, ready to go to war.

"W-what?!" _Why can't I calm down?!_

"Hand these over the accounting office." The emperor bastard said bossily, sipping a pouch of strawberry milk.

"Hey! I'm not your dog!" I defiantly said, _Can't you see I just got back from the land of depression?_

"What are those, Gin-sensei?" Jace said.

"First off, I was given the name Ginpachi since birth and I think it should struggle until the very end." He said, raising his thumb then raising his index finger. "Second, I give zero fucks to whatever those are, so just bring them over to the registrar." He finished his mighty speech, leaving Jace unable to speak. He turned his head on me with those judging eyes like I joined an international pageant or something.

"But you're the class rep right? And you certainly look like a dog." He said coolly. My pissed off meter is rising.

"I don't know what it is you're lacking, eyes or brain!" I said, my pissed off meter hitting the orange color. _H-hey… what are you doing, bursting my personal bubble, shoo! Shoo!_

His face is too close!

"Then why don't you grow some here and there?" he whispered, his face just in my shoulders and his breath tickled my ear.

 _PACK!_

The folders violently reach the cafeteria table, but the café was too loud that only few people heard the loud bang it made.

And he left, just like that.

 _He'll do better when he doesn't open his damn mouth!_

"I don't know Chi, but maybe my eyes are shitting me…" Jace started, tilting her head, wondering. "I often see you two alone during dismissal, you're his usual victim of detentions; he picked you for events and class rep without giving a fuck about how you feel and now this…" Her every word becomes the dread growing on me. _Please don't say it._

"Don't you think he's interested on you?" _Oh, okay._

I felt disappointed. All the tension built just went out somewhere. _You knew me already for two years, better than I do, look! Better than I fucking do!_ But at least she got it wrong. _It's the other way around you moron._

 _As if..._

I grabbed the folders, ready to go to the registrar's office.

"No, he doesn't. You don't need to comfort me bitch, look at me, guys don't usually enjoy girls like this." I said, going for the door. "Just look at her-" I nodded over Tsukuyo-sensei, hey wait, is she looking at me...? More like examining me…

"Something wrong?" Jace looks to where I am looking, but didn't get a look at what I was just looking at.

"N-nothing. Let's just go." I said, bewildered.

Waiting for the registrar's office to continue, just to pass the time, the folders aroused my curiosity. Jace, of course as my closest friend already detected my thoughts and was _very_ supportive.

"These are the teachers' personal data that just passed the probationary period." We explored a little more. You know… that's what kids do.

"Hey, that's Ginpachi-sensei's folder!" Jace squeaked, _I'm a little scared now._ She snatched off his folder, excitedly peeking inside.

Family Name: SAKATA

Given Name: GINPACHI

Sex: MALE

Age: 23

Weight: 143 lbs.

Height: 177 cm.

Status: SINGLE

.

.

.

"Oh whoa, he's only 23 years old!" Jace was ecstatic. "I have a chance!" she said, like it was some kind of a miracle. "Damn, he's single! Oh wow, I think we're a match made in he-"

"Hell and back." I monotonously said. _How old is he when he started studying?!_

"Shut up, jealous bitch." We looked further. "I wonder what's his height _down there_ …" I smack her for good. "Shut up, little shit." I said.

Academic Background…. TOKYO UNIVERSITY…

"He went to TOKYO UNIVERSITY! HOLY SHIT!"

"Jace, you're too loud!" I tried to shush her over, pulling her out of the Lala-land. But I was actually thinking the same line.

"Let me see." I was curious, what can I say?

Affiliations (For reference purposes): KOUTAROU KATSURA

KOUTAROU KATSURA.

 _KOUTAROU KATSURA._

 **KOUTAROU KATSURA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **KOUTAROU KATSURA!**_

 _What?_

"Hey…" Jace's excitement died over. "Isn't that your brother?"

The registrar's office opened already. "Let's just turn this over." I said, snatching the folder from her. "Aren't you curious?" Jace asked. "I'm _very_ curious" I said. _Come to think of it, I barely know Zura..._

"But there are other things that we can do, zero law breaking and hundred percent more fun." I put on an evil/ malicious grin on my face, as I don't care if it looks creepy or not.

We simultaneously snapped our fingers and pointer our index fingers to each other.

I said, "Spying."

She said, "Stalking."

But we're basically thinking the same thing. Mine was just decent sounding.

"Nope, Jace, spying."

"Following around sounded stalking. It's the same thing." She matter-of-factly said.

"Let's just go." I dragged her to the registrar's office, and then we hurried to the classroom, at the sound of the bell.

* * *

Physics.

He was now talking about Force. _F=ma._ And I was at the back of the classroom, standing because this retarded/asshole/bastard/evil bloodied/sadist king teacher made me stand up at the back, doing a kung fu/yoga stance.

 _This is too embarrassing; maybe I shouldn't have done that!_

* * *

 **Just a little while ago.**

"Take your seats you vagina smelling kids." That's his version of good afternoon. What can I say?

He put down his documents, his coat and his candy then he headed to the door. "I'll be back so don't do anything naughty, understand?" he left. He let his true colors shine oh-so-brightly after a couple of months, not even caring if it's a female dominated class or a penis dominated one. (Or mix) Intriguingly enough, the girls still swallows him whole with flirty pleasantries and candies. Just a while ago, we saw him embracing colorful boxes and wrappers of sweets, and we can tell that most of it was handmade.

I head to the door, looking if he already walked far enough so I can take a look at his stuff.

"Oi, Nakamura-san, look after the door. Tell me if he's already coming back." I said, dragging a male someone I don't really know so I just made up a name. Rude, I know.

"O-okay…" He went over the door, looking at the right side where Ginpachi left. Everyone was excited of whatever I can find. Maybe these girls are suckers for whatever Ginpachi-smelling stuff I can find, and it doesn't matter whether it's dirt or a treasure.

 _He's made up of dirt you suckers!_

I looked at the folders, not bothering about the Physics book.

"What are these?" I mumbled to myself while going over the folders. All there is are papers I don't understand.

There was something colorful sticking out in the Physics book.

"Oi Nakamura, clear horizon?" I said, not bothering to look make eye contact. I was busy rummaging his stuff.

 _Why didn't I bother looking over that book?_

I flipped the cover open, a sticky note attached to the title page.

 _At 6:00, tonight. See you!_

"Where?" I mumbled again, closing the book, and looking over the folders…again. You never know what I might find with these.

My senses were too focused on the task of snooping at hand, but then I noticed that the lively, excited mumbles are gone.

 _Why are they so still?_

I looked at Nakamura-san (or so I say ) but he was sitting at his damn seat, like a dog cowering in fear that he pooped inside its master's house and got scolded.

 _Fuck._

"Like what you see?" I noticed a presence behind me. Not a murderous presence, but an excited, sadistic one. I looked at Nakamura-san, mouthing 'I'm sorry' while pointing to his left. But I won't be able to savor his sincerity and the thoughts of beating him up. _So this sneaky bastard used the left instead of right… I'll die, right here, right now._

I choked my own saliva, but my mouth went dry. _Why did I do this?_ "H-Hi…" I laughed a humorless laugh.

"Little brat, curiosity can lead you to losing a couple of limbs. Thank the deities it's just school." _I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed._

"Detention, Stand at the back." He said with a smirk on his face. _Oh yea, he can't do anything with this crowd._

I did what he said, standing at the back.

"Now do some Kung Fu." He said. "Sadistic, middle aged, lolicon, lollipop sucking, kid wannabe teacher." I mumbled. I caught myself pouting.

"Do some Yoga too." He added, his smirk became wider.

"H-Huh?!" When I realize my sudden outburst, I covered my mouth because the more I speak the more dark manifestations of Ginpachi-bastard's sadism I get.

 **That's what happened.**

* * *

The dismissal bell already rang. The class's brain seemed fried but as for me, I fried some fat. I hope I can still get up tomorrow.

I gathered my stuff, little amount of sweat threatening to drop from my neck. I walked over his desk, waiting for the detention he mentioned earlier.

"Not today. Go home and hide to your father's skirt or something." He shooed me away, like I was a stray black cat blocking his way.

"Well, hope you have fun at six." I said; my foot stepped on what they call, 'a-step-of-getting-ready-to-leave'.

"Whatever." Was the last word I heard him say before I stepped out of the room.

 _Why am I fretting over his stupid six o'clock rendezvous?_ I stomped my foot childishly, a habit of extreme annoyance.

* * *

The time passed too quickly, as I found myself punching my timecard and was ready to leave. I don't have homework, I don't have anything to do in the house… ergo, I got all the time to think about things.

 _Ginpachi-sensei. Ginpachi-sensei. Ginpachi-sensei._

 _Urgh! This is too frustrating! I told you to get out of my system!_ I waddled and stomped my feet furiously as I walk, not caring if people look at me like I'm a crazy person or something.

 _I reaaaally might get crazy!_

I thought about his data, and my curiosity heightened again at a second. How did he know about Zura?

 _And he's 23. Datable._

 _Shut up!_

I was still stumping my feet while I walk, and I caught a stranger's eyes looking intently, dangerously at me.

He was going for the opposite direction, as I attempt to recognize his face on the bank of my little memories.

"Tokugawa Chie." He was intently at me, his voice was clearer than a musician's record; his mouth clearly pronounced every syllable that I can even read it without using my ears.

We came in tangent; too close I almost bumped his arms.

"I found you." My mind went blank for a few seconds.

 _He knew me?_

After the accident, dad arranged time for me to meet people I knew before the accident, so I did. They went in our house, some by clusters, some by pair, and few alone. Some said they were part of the family, some were good friends of the family, few close neighbors, and several classmates. The problem was, I could only blink and swallow the names and connections of the people who dropped by. I don't know how to keep apart acquaintances and close friends. I would respond, very politely, and few would say 'that's not like you' like they knew me well. I could only apologize.

I decided to just get on with life and make new memories with those people so I won't hurt their feelings and I get to have a life again. So what's this? I left a person who I think knows me and who seems like he was looking for me.

I turned around, but I don't see the guy anywhere.

"Where is he?" I mumbled, my eyes scanning the busy sidewalk.

I just decided to just go home, I think I've had enough of surprises today but that's when the bus left.

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

Cold droplets of water blobbed in my shoulders, as I quickly walked in the nearest waiting shed. "The forecast's always wrong and the next bus will take fifteen minutes to arrive!" I can only sigh at situations like this. The rain was heavy and I don't think I can run home. I hope I have someone to share the waiting shed with; I feel a little scared being alone like this especially on what just happened a while ago.

A car stopped in front of me. _Shit, am I going to be abducted for my kidneys?!_

I was ready to run like a morning routine, but then I already recognize that one-in-a-billion-year silver perm.

"What are you doing here, alone?" he scolded. But strangely, I felt happy being scolded like this.

"Waiting for the bus…" I weakly said, surprised that I was biting my lip. Of course, that can be taken in different ways so as quickly as I noticed, I stopped.

"Get in." he gave me his coat, and I walked in the opposite side, it's just rude to sit at the back right?

"Thank you." We drove; the traffic piling up so it will take longer to get home than I expected.

That was not surprising at all, what was surprising was I'm nervous. The hell am I nervous?!

"At least use your phone so someone can pick you up." He continued scolding. I ignored that and the butterflies and tapeworms in my stomach.

"How was your meeting? Was she nice?" I hesitantly said, I already predicted what he'll say, 'why do you care little twit?' or something like that.

"Who?" _Don't need to deny it…_

"Your girlfriend. You met at six right?" _Where are you going through this Chie?_

"Girlfriend? Who, Sakamoto?" his eyes glued on the road.

"Oh, that's her name… Was she pretty? How did you two meet?" I asked, trying to sound like 'this-is just-a-small-talk-so-the-atmosphere-wouldn't-be-awkward.'

"Sakamoto is a guy. And just so you know I don't swing that way." _Oh._ My spirits brightened up. Funny how a few seconds and he can make me feel relieved and at ease.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" _I just blurted the taboo question out!_ Then I felt my heart skipped a beat and prayed to the heavens that the time should stop.

He was still looking at the road, but it looks like he was looking in a different world.

And he smiled.

Then fear crept in my veins. I asked the question that begs for an answer I don't want to know.

"I had. She probably doesn't recognize me, and if she does, she'll hate me." He said, and the brightness of his smile faded, replaced by a smirk.

"It must be your fault." I teased.

"Oi brat, have you taken a good look to who you're talking to?" his tone changed, replaced by the one he uses in school. _Oh yea, he's my teacher._

"Sorry, school rules only exist within the premises of the school." I said coolly.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" he sighed, admitting I won this round.

"I was waiting for the bus to arrive. But then something happened before that…"

"What?" he took a second to look at me.

"Someone called me Tokugawa Chie." Then the next thing I know, he pulled over and I got his full attention.

"What does he look like?" _Does my story sound really interesting that he even pulled over?_

"He had an eye patch and was quite good looking." I extracted from my memory.

"Let's get you home." And we were on the road once again.

"Thank you, Ginpachi-sensei." I said, returning his coat. We're at the gate of my house and it also stopped raining.

"Ginpachi will do," He said, "outside campus." He added. I tried real hard to suppress my smile and this happiness overflowing in my pores. _Can I backflip now?_

He showed his palm, as if expecting me to give him something.

I'm confused and feeling a complete moron right now, so I just handed my hand and shook it.

"Not that! The Phone."

"My phone? Oh…" I quickly handed him my phone, feeling like a complete zero-IQ person.

After a while, he returned my phone, with numbers in it.

"Call me when there's something wrong, or you need help or you feel lonely." He said coolly. "Not when you're feeling horny." He added something unnecessary.

I don't know what to say.

I just blinked at my phone, happiness almost taking over me.

"I-I don't need this! I-I can handle myself!" I said. But seriously man. I can't breathe properly.

"Oh, that so? Delete it then." He pat me my head and ruffled my hair, then I felt his fingers tracing my hair from the roots up to its tips until he pocketed his hands. I can only gulp at his intimate gesture. _I hope I'm not blushing…_ But I felt my face heat up.

"Get inside, it's chilly." He said, as he drove away.

My mind was still at that moment, as I routinely opened my gate and closed it. But I was pretty sure my eyes were looking at the screen of my phone, careful not to tap anything that might change the number.

 _How am I supposed to sleep after all this?!_

| E N D |

* * *

Done! I hope you stay tuned on this story. I'll slowly reveal everything there is about that incident. You see, I'm still doing some art works and my dog just got ill (and now better) so the update was just a little slower. (a day late.) And did Gintama change its air time again? I thought it was Wednesday, 10:30. Was it moved on Sunday?

Anyways, I still have sweet bean paste, and I'm thinking of making some Doriyaki. You know, the one that Doraemon used to eat. Please have a seat with me and enjoy some! Now that you've read it, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Warm blankets, cocoa and cookies for those who review! ;D The characters in this story are owned by Sorachi. I'm merely borrowing their identities and making them dance around my fingers. Enjoy!

P.S: I might not upload faster, you see we have pretty bad hurricanes here, and it's that time of the year where we experience an average of twenty hurricanes. Sooo… what I'm saying is… hello no electricity and bad internet.

* * *

 _He gave me his number._

 _So he gave me his number._

 _And how am I supposed to call this fucking number?_

This was the last thing I ever think of before sleeping and the first thing to wake me up. I might as well eat it for breakfast.

It has been a week after he gave me his personal number. Seriously, I want to call it but I don't want to look clingy or needy. Just because he gave me his number doesn't mean I get to send a text or call him.

Should I send a group message saying: 'good morning'? _You're taking him too lightly and he'll give you a month's worth of detentions._

Should I send something like: 'Jace, are you up?' and send it to him, so it'll look like I sent it to a wrong number? _Nah, he'll call you a moron first thing in the morning._

He said to call him when there's something wrong or when I feel alone. Right now, I don't feel either. I just want to talk to him that's all. This is what mere mortals call longing, right?

Yes, you read it right. I'm admitting my feelings for that unfortunate creature. Just that, not as open but of course, Jace knows.

As a routine, I took a shower, and I won't be telling you any details more than that. I got my clothes and fixed my appearance, and I was ready to go to school.

 _Priii! Priii!_

Well, not until my phone rang.

Excitement bit my whole body. _Unknown caller?! Can it be…_

"Oh! Chie. You picked it up in seconds. What an improvement!"

"Ah. Zura." _Excitement, why leave me so soon?_

"It's not Zura, its Katsura!" There goes his annoying, ever lame signature line. Maybe I should write that in his grave.

"Shut up, wig. What do you want?" I said; my voice as dead and flat as silence.

"I have the time to call. How are things over there?" _He's calm._

"Fine and breathing without you." I said, leaving the house. I attached the earphones so I can move freely.

"I see. Chie, listen. Don't wander off at night especially when you're alone." I can hear the tension in his voice.

"Sure, and if anyone would come after me, you know how strong I am, right?" I said, walking to the waiting shed.

"I know, I know." He giggled.

"You know, there's something weird that happened to me." I suddenly opened up. Its fine, I can tell him this sort of things because I know he won't tell dad. Then I told him about that guy who said he found me and called me Tokugawa. To my surprise, he seemed unfazed.

"Be careful okay?" That's all he can say.

"Hey! You gotta tell me about that Ikumatsu girl or whatever her name is!" I was almost screaming. Its fine no one heard it anyway.

"How did you know about her?" Now it's his turn to sound surprised.

"I don't know, but you texted me out of the blue. Surprised me there." There, there, the power of little sisters: The cute pouting and whining. Though I'm not quite sure of the 'cute' part.

* * *

 **What happened: Zura's memory**

Sake tasted best when the moon is at its full form, radiating the brightest. The tall, wide windows revealed the lights produced by the aggregation of cars, chandeliers and florescent, imitating a massive Christmas tree adorned with Christmas lights. I was still in my office, and I presumed that aside from the security team, I was the only employee inside. I told Sada-Sada I'll be spending a night in the office, as I further notified him that I will go back in the house by morning.

My blazer was in the chair opposite to my table. Ikumatsu-dono put it there, just as she did so in so many times. _Why can't it be me?_

 _Her husband already passed away, and I respect that he still has the lingering effect on her. He was her husband, the person she vowed to spend the years with after all._

 _But won't he be happy if Ikumatsu-dono will be happy? Maybe she's still grieving, maybe she wants to preserve the memories of his husband, but what is the use of living in the past? Why can't she at least peek on what she had turned her back; she'll see me waiting for her, and the future that we can make together._

 _Or maybe I'm not the man she wanted to be with, and it's as simple as that._

 _So simple, that the pain knows where to strike best._

My vision is blurry now, but I know what I am doing: I fished my phone out and sent a text.

 _I'll wait for you without fail, Ikumatsu-dono._

 **That's what happened.**

* * *

"Ignore that." He said, a little 'ahem' in his now bashful voice.

"Weelll… I can't ignore such text. It was so endearing after all…" I further teased. I heard him cough that kind of cough, you know that sound that people do when they're feeling awkward after sending a drunken message or a nude picture to a total stranger.

I can only imagine the redness of his ears when I imitated a sloppy drunken tone of a man saying: "I'll wait for you without fail, Ikumatsu-dono!" I heard a female voice on the other line. _Chance!_

I made it clear and loud. "Oh~! Is that Ikumatsu-dono?!" I heard a wondering tone of the female voice. Wow, the acoustic in Zura's office is majestic.

"I have a meeting, I'll call you later." There was panic in his voice, and the sudden hang up means I hit the right spot.

 _Bingo!_

I got to school, and I'm still a little fidgety after a week. Jace already know what happened. I can't keep her in the dark. Of course, telling her what happen was a risk to my ears; I heard an earful of cliché manga lines about friendship, and another of her beautiful, colorful vocabulary. But I didn't bother mentioning that eyepatch guy. What's the use of telling her that I saw someone mistaking me for somebody else and the only advice anyone would offer is to be careful? I don't want to waste calories for something as shallow as that.

To be honest, I'm a little disappointed that Ginpachi-sensei and I haven't been in touch lately. I missed bickering with him. Much to my disappointment, he's spending a lot of time in the faculty office… can I say this out loud? He's always with Tsukuyo-sensei.

"Your Ginpachi-sensei and Tsukuyo-sensei had been together a lot lately." Jace said. We're leaning on the windowpane. On a floor high enough to see the rest of the school grounds but can recognize the faces of the students walking around.

I forced a laugh. She can see it through anyway. "Ever considered that maybe they are busy with something?"

"Yeah. What would a Science teach and a History teach do together?" She said, _I don't know. Maybe Gin-sensei's busy making a time machine and Tsuki-sensei assists him on what era they wanted to go back?_

"I don't know." I just said.

"Saw them in the faculty-"

"Because they are faculty members?" I filled her doubts.

"In the parking lot-"

"Faculty get-togethers?"

"In the canteen-"

"Coincidence?"

"In the-" Jace suddenly stopped talking, looking somewhere below. "old warehouse, hugging…" she suddenly had this sympathetic look in her face; her mouth tightly closed, as she looked in my direction.

I did not bother looking at her, because I wanted to make sure that maybe Jace had a bad eye sight

But how many chances do I get to see a silver hair and a blonde hugging things out?

The details made my lungs unable to do its damn job and my chest hurts like it weighs a hundred pounds.

Ginpachi wrapped his arm in Tsukuyo's, as his strong looking hands rested on top of Tsukuyo-sensei's head. They were too close, I can't see Tsukuyo-sensei's face that is buried in Ginpachi's chest.

Ginpachi was kissing her head.

 _Nice view._

"Let's go to class." Good thing I managed to say without my voice wavering. I hope my face looks stoic.

"Ch-Chie…" I heard Jace said.

"Oh, gosh…" I fished out my phone and went to contacts.

"Your lip is bleeding." Jace said faintly or maybe I just can't hear her well now. Then I felt something painful in my lower lip. Jace knew exactly what I am about to do, but didn't bother to stop me.

 _Delete Contact._

 _Cancel._

I have these two options.

I tapped delete and went off to class.

* * *

My mind was nowhere. Classes after classes and the last subject came: Physics.

The class proceeded, and I tried to listen to whatever he had been blabbering in front. _Inertia._ Why can't I just choose the memories I want to forget? I got myself brainwashed and my lifetime, gone just like that. And this? _This_ moment, just a matter of seconds I can't forget.

I was too absorbed with my thoughts I didn't notice the bell rang and that almost everyone was at the door. Ginpachi was still there, looking at me.

"Too difficult for your cave-man brain you need to philosophize?" He said so casually. _Of course I'm the only one that's hurting._ "Anyway, something happened?"

"Nothing." I sounded cold and distant I almost applauded myself. I thought I would just cry in front of him and demand an explanation. You see, I can't do that. What are we to demand some kind of a reason from him?

I got my things fixed and ready, as I aim to the door and breathe some air. It became suffocating. I can just hope Jace will come and get me out of here.

I took a step towards the door, and then I felt that familiar callous hand in my arm that nursed me when I was sick.

"Been a long time since we've talked. Show some hospitality now." I can just zip my lips shut, the pain in my chest swelling again. I gulped as if I wanted to swallow that little courage I have to face him.

"Sorry, Ginpachi-sensei. I have a part time job, and my friend's waiting." I can feel myself tremble; my knees wanted to give in and slump on the floor but it seems like my swallowing had done its job right. I hope I sounded calm. "Would you please get your hand off me?"

I saw him twitched an eyebrow. "What the hell… stop trying to be polite, doesn't work for you brat." He scratched his silver hair using that hand he used to hold my arm. I turned, wanting so bad to get out of here.

"Oi." He called out. I stopped by the door.

"Avoid that guy as much as you can. Call me if something happens."

"Hm." _Time for work._

* * *

The noise and lights drowned my senses and it helped me take off my mind away from those mere seconds that cannot be erased. Until I saw him in the same table where he discovered my secret.

Tonight, he was alone, well; he has some women surrounding him. I don't think I need to add up. It doesn't need to be me who gets his drinks.

"Oi, Fukuyama." He said so clearly which was an evident that I was hoping he would call me out. There was this subconscious urge inside of me that wanted to hear him call my name.

But I have so much pride, I pretend I didn't hear him.

I got another waiter to his table and punched my timecard early.

I went out of the club, and it took a matter of minutes to notice how fast I was walking, and how much I was gasping for air.

 _Someone's behind me._

"Oi, Fukuyama." Ginpachi was following me. I can tell he was a just few steps away.

"Shut up and go home." I said, without halting.

"I'll walk you home. I told you to call me when you're lonely." He said, whiny.

I turned, a little pissed. "I can walk. I know self-defense. And I'm not lonely, just physically alone." I continued walking.

"Is it that time of the month?"

 _Maybe a little pain won't be a problem…_

I walked hastily in front of him, grabbing his hand and throwing him off my shoulder before he can even speak.

He was crouching his hips and back in pain. "What's your fucking problem?"

"See? I can handle myself, so go home." I said, hopeful I can catch the bus in the nearby waiting shed.

* * *

It's been a week since I spoke to him. I was always careful not to bump into him, which annoyed Jace because I have to drag her somewhere Ginpachi/Tsukuyo-free even when she was about to throw the punchline of a joke. Jace tried to cheer me up; she often goes to the house for a sleep over, or when side-job's out, it's my turn to sleep in their house.

Since I'm too cautious not to bump into him, it resulted to more shots of them being together. Even other students noticed it, and even started asking Tsukuyo-sensei about it. At times she would act like a teenager about to confess, and when she was about to answer I would just put on some music in my ears and walk away.

"Takasugi Shinsuke." Ginpachi introduced the new guy. Actually, he is no new guy. I heard that there's an eleventh grader who beat the crap out of the Twelfth grader guys who looked like mountain gorillas. As a result, the disciplinarian got the eleventh grader suspended. I recognized him immediately with that eyepatch of his. He was that guy who called my Tokugawa for some reason. He still have those cold-looking eyes while looking at everyone. And then, he looked at me.

I don't know how to put it; the animosity in his eyes is gone replaced by something I don't recognize.

"Over there." And he sat in front of Shipachi, who in return didn't mind. I was so curious of him; I wanted to ask why he called me Tokugawa. But our seats are like Louge Town and Raftel apart. (A/N: One Piece Reference)

The teacher I've been avoiding said that there will be an exploratory visit to promote this school. Funny how I can still concentrate with a broken heart. If I have a choice, I would want everyday to be weekend and just spend my lonely, excruciating time alone. But I can't do that either.

"You asswipes are assigned to put on a play. Make it good or there'll be hell to pay." He looked at me. "Events manager and class rep, take charge of this mess." I looked down, unable to look at him in the eyes.

And as professionally as I can, I said, "Yes, sensei."

I divided the class into committees. One for the bills, the construction of props, the costumes and makeups, the writing of the story, the actors and so on. The class wasn't hard to handle because I asked Hijkata-san and the Otae-chan to monitor the work of the committees. Since I don't have the physical strength they have, I might as well just use my brain to manage the expenditure of money, the construction of the props and the writing of the script.

I am the daughter of the CEO of the Joi Company and since I got my brain flushed out like a toilet covered with poop, they have to teach me the basics of handling the business and people. That's why this is somehow easy for me.

"Chie, aren't you gonna talk to Ginpachi-sensei? He's looking at you." Jace said, helping us prime the large curtain-size flour bag for background purposes. We decided to make a story of the Lonely Princess in the Royal Palace under the sea, waiting a long time for the man she loves to come back to life. (A/N: Sounds Familiar?)

"No time for that. Let's just get this over with." I said coldly, with a sigh of 'Really-bitch-coz-I-don't-give-a-middle-finger-about-him'.

"You know, nothing's gonna be solved by acting like nothing is going on." She insisted. I seriously don't want to talk about this right now. I dropped my brush and faced her. "Nothing is going on, Jace. There's nothing to solve." I hope she got the hint that I want this issue over now and forgotten.

I heard a loud thud near our work area, and Takasugi-kun dropped the blue and purple paint we asked him to run for. "Thanks, Takasugi-kun." I smiled at him, but he just stared back. Then, he just left. _I wish he would open up more…_

I noticed, there are girls from the other class who ogled with the men in our class. Most girls rooted for Hijikata, Sougo, Kondo…? Ginpachi and the newest: Takasugi. _Sorry Patsuan and Anpan._ Even Hedoro-san's here. Wow, this is his first day and he already has a fan club. Maybe we shouldn't do a play; maybe we should just open a host club.

* * *

Lunch, and we brought our bento in the rooftop, since the weather is nice and all.

"Oh shit. Forgot to buy some sweets. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Jace said, leaving me no choice but to go alone.

"AH! THIS FEELS SOOO NICE!" I let out a scream; no one can hear me in this open space anyway.

"Ginpachi-sensei?! More like Kintama-sensei! Just that, he doesn't have any balls! His Pubic hair looks like an old man's beard!" I insulted him over and over.

"Eh…so you've seen it? How unfortunate." _There's someone here?! I'm in deep shit._

"W-who's there?!" I looked around and I saw a Takasugi-kun standing up from his short slumber.

"Takasugi?" Oh finally, I can breathe. "What the-? Just you. You scared me."

"You hate him that much now?" _Huh? Why with 'now'?_

"For some reasons." I said.

"Takasugi-kun."

Silence, but I know I have his full attention.

"That night, have you mistaken me for someone else? I mean, you called me Tokugawa Chie." Anticipation is building inside me. Just how many seconds do I have to wait before his lips start moving and tell me something I became desperate to know.

A few seconds passed.

And more.

And more.

 _Damn it, stop building tension and just answer the fucking question!_

"Maybe. I want to see it for myself too." He said calmly, looking ahead, and then I remember his expression was the same expression Ginpachi-bastard wore during that time in Pagoda. So light, playful even, but at the same time, with distance in his eyes.

"But you said you found me-"

"Maybe. I'd like to see how things will unfold." He said, patting my head the way I saw Ginpachi pat Tsukuyo's head.

 _Why does his touch feel so familiar?_

"Please tell me if you do know me… please." I was surprised my tone sounded desperate, begging and lonely. Maybe out of reflex, I cling to his clothing, as if it would save me from breaking. And I'm about to reach my limit.

" **YOU. BASTARD.** " And the next thing I know was I was on the floor, my arm and shoulder hurt from the sudden violent grab, my butt hurts due to the sudden impact and Ginpachi's back was facing me. Jace was, of course, assisting me to get up, her eyes screams remorse.

So she wanted to patch things up between me and Ginpachi, but instead of a patchwork, she caused a larger hole.

We heard a loud thud and Takasugi-kun was on the floor; his jaw and cheeks scathed. Ginpachi's knuckles were bleeding and from the hit Takasugi-kun took, he won't be getting up soon.

I don't know what's happening, but the person who might knows me prior to a brainwashed me is here, punched by the person who breaks me fragments by fragments.

" **Stay away from Chie.** " And I can feel the tight, trembling grip of Ginpachi-sensei, getting me out of here. I shook his hand away over and over, until I finally did.

"No, you stay away from me!" He looked at me, his rage still there.

"I told you to stay away from-"

"You don't tell me who to stay away from, sensei." My anger boiling up, as I mixed it to every single word I utter.

"Why don't you-"

"Personal matters of your students are not your business, Ginpachi-sensei." Jace and I helped Takasugi-kun up, as we went to our way to the infirmary.

The last thing I saw was Ginpachi-sensei's back, frozen and left alone.

* * *

You see, dear readers, I'll tell you a secret. I suck in writing romance. You can say that a big part of me was used in this chapter. You can say that some of the characters' references were derived from further observation of TV Shows and from my friends, I they always make me their sponge of negativity, and some, from well… personal experiences. So, if you think I suck at writing romance, then you've seen through me. Pretty dark history of love life don't you think?

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! STAY TUNED NOW, FELLAS.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there! Just to warn you, yes! _**YOU**_ that some of the following lines are sexist. It was a quote from somewhere, and I altered it for the sake of the female charac. The line was: _Men, by nature are indifferent, Women, by nature are enemies_. The character was made that way so please hold your guns and ammos, and just enjoy! I mean no harm.

* * *

 **-Jace-**

It's my damn fault; people don't need to rub that on my face. I just wanted to help. I just thought that Ginpachi-sensei was better suited for Chi and Chi was better off with Ginpachi-sensei. Not Tsuki-sensei, not Takasugi. _Just the two of them alone._ Even before the fight, she's so out of her head, always looking at her phone. And she told me everything about Gin-sensei giving his personal, take note, _personal_ number to Chi. She was falling in love, and I took his action as a sign of progress.

But you see, what can I do? We may be the best of friends, but female nature got the best of me. If people say men by nature are indifferent, I say women by nature are inherently bitches. The bitchy nature of every woman in the world is controlled and tamed by education, social upbringing, financial status and so on and so forth. You see, I have to play the friend and the bitch simultaneously.

I hurt my very best friend and her relations, to Gin-sensei, and more importantly, to Takasugi.

I want Takasugi, from the very first time he beat up the guys from twelfth grade and they only met. Don't you think it's me who has the every fucking right to get to know him, and be his woman?

Every hot guy that I see always has the attachment to Chi or they become attracted to her. I have to back off because I know that that'll be what a friend would do. I joke around about it like I never mean it, but I hell sure do. She's a woman who doesn't know what she has, and doesn't take care of it, whereas me who worked so hard day and night to be that person people would like and it's not me, _It's always her!_

Now, Takasugi took a liking for her, why not me? What makes her fucking better than me? What are the things that she has that I don't? Should I get myself brainwashed?

But all of this and I hurt the very person I trust the most. I guess I wasn't helping her at all.

It's been more than week since the fought, and she's still taking classes. I can just watch her from the walls of the school. She lost some weight, and she's a little paler. I feel guilty.

I often see Takasugi alone. Not that I'm stalking him. For some weird feeling, he knows when someone is stalking him. I kinda observed it when I catch some girls follow him secretly. But the only person I see him with is… well, Chie. That's also the only time I see Chie back to life… kinda back to life.

How do I deal with this? Do I have to choose?

* * *

 **-Chie-**

"Hey." I made my way to Takasugi. As usual, he just stared at me.

"What are you up to?" I'm just making a small talk; we're both leaning in a windowpane. Ginpachi and Tsukuyo are at it again. _If they're dating, Tsukuyo can just say so. Hundreds of students are asking her, why beat around the fucking bush?_

It's not like it's my business right?

"You have to be somewhere, don't you think?" I can't read his face.

"Just a little break. They'll manage without me." I sipped my canned coffee.

"It's true, they'll manage without you." _Why do I have the feeling like there's another meaning behind his response?_ I don't think there's something I can get from asking.

"Do you wanna hang out after-"

"How's your family?" Really, this guy's just full of surprises…

"You… why them?" I felt my heart sunk.

"Just curious. Tell me about your dad." His voice was… ugh. I don't know how to describe it.

"W-well… my dad's running a company with my brother. They're everywhere." I got used in the line of the conversation: he asks, I answer.

"Tell me about your company." He took a glance at me. Is this some kind of a police investigation?

"As for now they're working on furniture and those little things you use at home. Interior designing to be exact, but mainly we're at real estates, cement and other construction materials and being a workforce contractor." I smiled. I know exactly what the company is doing but I don't know the details. Zura doesn't give out the details when I ask him.

"Contractor and Cement huh?" Chill crawled in my spine, I felt unsafe with his words. There were strong, cool, two-edged almost violent emotions in his tone.

"W-Why?" I asked hesitantly.

And surprisingly, this time, he did the talking.

"There was a scandal before, the entire workforce buried alive with the cement they worked so hard to mix. In the end, they got themselves destroyed instead of building an infrastructure. The CEO and his company got destroyed too, in the prison that is… dying a dog's death… no, worse than a dog. What is there to call a man who died with his honor and dignity stripped from him?"

I don't know what to say.

"Why are you telling me this?" I don't know what to feel about his little talk. It seems like I'm numb by everything that happened so far.

"I don't know. Just a warning to be careful so it won't happen again." His tone was dismissing, thanks to that. I felt the urge to get away from him.

"I… I better go."

At times like this, the school suspends the classes but you still have to go because you have to help with the construction for the exploratory visit of other students, well mostly middle school students to promote the school.

So here I am, helping in the making of props for the play. The girls, as I designated, are into the costumes and props, but for the heavy ones, well, we have a lot of macho girls in this class.

I miss Jace. Her bitchy, straightforward, strong, aggressive, fierce… I think you get the point. I miss her. She's like a strong spice in a food that you like very much and then you suddenly had a stomachache eating too much of it and after not eating that viand for so long you crave for it.

At first, I was furious, like why does she have to touch the very thing I dared not to touch even if it's mine for the touching? And she just went on her merry way and tried to interfere with my business. But I thought, after doing some bad yoga that 'hey, she's just doing what she thought was right and will make you feel better.' In the end, I have the right to be angry, but at the same time, I don't.

"H-hey…" _Am I missing her so much I can hear her voice?_ I looked for that hot piece of ass I am so familiar with. And I saw her, just beside me.

""Hi." I said, praying I sounded normal.

"Hey, listen." She's nervous. I can tell because we've been two years inseparable together. We could be married.

"I'm all ears."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She lowered her long, mascara-ed lashes, her tone was sincere and guilty. She looked at me when I laughed. "Did I said…?" she angled her face to a questioning look.

"No, no you didn't. It's fine. You just did what you thought was right." I mean every syllable, and I can just hope she felt my sincerity in accepting her apology. She didn't say anything, just looked at me. I felt like a big part of weight on my shoulders had been cut down. It's still heavy.

"Please don't give me a tear jerking speech, I can write a sequel novel with that." I said, breaking the ice. But she still has the remorse written clearly in her forehead.

"Can we talk, outside?" I feel like there's something more.

We talked just below the stairs.

I waited for her to say something.

"Chie. I like Takasugi Shinsuke." _Can I just use an emoji to describe the surprise?_

"I don't think he has someone in mind." I said. This is rare. Jace usually ogles at hot looking guys and she bluntly tells me how much she wanted them. But this was different.

"I like him since the day he got suspended." She talked faster now; every word became a challenge to her lungs. I noticed the sweat in her forehead, her cheeks got that cute faint pink you often see in marshmallows. Her shoulders heightened and stiff, but her eyes were determined, fierce.

I can only smile which surprise her. Jace in love is so cute.

"Go on, like him." I simply said, I gave her a smile that should encourage her.

"You didn't change your mind?" Her eye got larger, as her pupils shrank… I think?

"Change my mind? I don't change hearts easily Jace, you know that. Unless there's a good reason." _So she thought…?_

I connected the dots. _Oh gosh, she saw me as her competition!_

"So you don't...?" She confirmed me once more.

"I don't."

"You two are not a thing?"

"We're not. Have it your way, jealous bitch."

"Shut up, low-IQ, slutty little bitch." There, that's the Jace I know.

"Hey, I'm not slutty!" And we headed over the café, our exchange of curses reflected the halls. We bumped into Takasugi.

"Takasugi-kun." I said, then I looked at Jace, a shy smile in her face. _Oh wow, she's acting like some virgin, middle school in love._ Well, she _IS_ a virgin.

"Eh… you like me?" He said like it's just a greeting of good morning- wait, he heard that?! Is his body made up of surprises or he's just being a jerk right now?

Jace, was as expected, looks like someone who just did an ice bucket challenge.

"I don't." He said, monotonously, piercing a look straight to her eyes. _He didn't really care about Jace's feelings at all!_

And he left just like that.

 _That… that…. That cold ass jerk!_

* * *

It'll be almost two weeks since I talked to Ginpachi-sensei. When there's something about the event or classroom matters, Otae-chan and Hijikata-san take my place. But sometimes, people would say that Ginpachi-sensei was looking at me, or sometimes, when Takasugi-kun's with me.

Maybe I just don't get them, or maybe a simpler explanation was… I'm just stupid. Damn, maybe if I didn't fell off the stairs back then!

Even in school preparations, Jace was still out of her head, like in trance. But the thing is, she didn't even shed a single tear. I know she will later, when she gets home. Since I don't want her crying herself in sleep and making a swimming pool out of her own tears, then waking up in the morning looking like a bad shot of #iwokeuplikethis soI decided to invite her tonight for a sleep over. She can just go inside the house, she has the keys. Well, my house is her house and her house is my house. See? We're practically married.

Maybe I should prepare a low calorie, healthy snack so she can eat her heart out.

.

.

.

.

 _I miss him._

But I'm still pissed on what he did to Taka-jerk.

And my pride doesn't allow me to talk to him. I can't back down now. I guess it's harder to take a break from thinking of him than thinking of him.

Oh, gosh. We're a case of broken hearts.

"Chie-chan, Ginpachi-sensei's calling for you in the faculty." Otae broke my thoughts.

"E-eh? Now?"

"Yes." Was her response. I was about to go when Otae suddenly pat my shoulder. "Chie-chan. Don't push yourself too much. You've been not yourself lately… the class is worrying about you." I wondered about what she said, and I looked around, everyone has the worried look on their faces, some smiling and waving, some mouthing 'leave it us' Sougo has that sadistic smile before continuing his bickering with his alleged girlfriend.(Please use your imagination.) Oh! This only happens in manga and anime. In real world, unless you're famous, pretty or dying, it rarely happens. Ah… what a pessimistic outlook in life.

I gave them a reassuring smile.

"We'll work together then."

And I made my way to the faculty office.

* * *

 **Faculty office**

"So, how's the play?" Ginpachi-bastard said, as sloppy as he looks right now.

"Progressing right, sensei." I'm so good at this business-like tone and posture. Zura should see me right now.

"Progressing right my ass! The props looks like a third-rate children's puppet show, the actors look shabby, the delivery of lines sounds like they're reading!"

"Then what do you suggest?" _WHAT? Third-rate children's puppet show, shabby, reading?!_

"We'll talk about this after your job. Otose snack just across your part-time." He said coolly, but I know what he's up to. Like I'll fall for that!

"We can just talk about it here." I said calmly. But seriously bro!

"They need you back there, they'll lose precious time to prepare, don't you think?" He's voice was a little louder, like a kid reasoning for the ultimate lie.

There was a knock on the door. "Ginpachi-senpai?" I recognize the voice on the opposite side of the door.

"Just barge in. What do you want anyway?" _He's talking a little rude to his woman._

She walked in, looking so gorgeous as always. My testosterone's riding high when I see her.

"Oh, is it a bad time?" Tsuki-sensei looked at the picture in front of her. "I can go back later." I noticed she was holding a cup of coffee and a pouch of strawberry milk. _Oh, I get it; private break time escapade._

"No, sensei, it's not a bad timing. Ginpachi-sensei was just asking if there was a problem in the play." I said, don't want her to get the wrong picture. Who knows, if she thought I was trying to seduce her man, she might fail me in class. Bitches gotta pay. You see, I'm just focusing on the play and on my Tokyo University. No Ginpachi, no Tsukuyo, just this.

"Since Ginpachi-senpai is busy, you can just consult me." Her voice so encouraging, so gentle. Even her face was smiling. She's so pretty, she dresses prettily, (but functional) she has that body that looks best when naked, she's smart, she has a profession, she earns money, owns a car, caring, gentle. Me? I can't possibly compete with her.

After all, she has Ginpachi-sensei's affection already. No one can compete with that.

"Yes, I'll do that." I said, smiling. This was the best way to hide when you're hurting so bad you think waking up is the cruelest thing in the world there is.

"Oi, you better come, one minute late and you get an F in Physics!" I heard his threat as I close the door.

* * *

After school, Jace said that she'll wait for me in the club. And in the process of waiting, she had guys attempting to flirt with her, as she slowly, brutally and sarcastically turn them down. She's an expert with that. If that's a subject, she'll get an A with her eyes closed. I'm really glad Jace and I already made up, but there's this feeling of… I can only sigh of the thought.

"I'll tell you something." Said the number 14. Well, I'm making up some number because it's kind of impossible to track how many guys attempted to flirt with her and take her home.

"Oh, really? Did you finally get that I'm not interested?" She took a sip from her cocktail. "I'm so thrilled." She smiled oh-so-sweetly, making a hand gesture of 'me-with-asses-like-mine-don't-talk-to-faces-like-yours' (A/N: I hope you know this reference) She's alone now and when she realized I was laughing at the dumping scene, she crinkled her nose, and smiled the smile I know for… um not a lifetime. But at least two years.

"That's harsh." Another guy sat beside her. My mouth fell in surprise. I almost didn't notice the Don Peri the co-worker was handing to me.

* * *

 **-Takasugi Shinsuke-**

"That's harsh." I decided to waste time in a club, I'm kind of bored playing shamisen at the apartment.

She looked at me; this lady whom I overheard had those romantic feelings for me. I can see the contours and silhouette of her face in a surprise. Obviously, she already memorized my voice.

"W-why are you here?" Her voice panicky. But not loud enough to overpower the booming bass and trashy songs this club plays.

"I don't know. Hunting elephants?" Maybe I can use her. She's so easy. She mumbled something, but do I have to care?

"Yes, thanks. I asked a stupid question." Taking a sip from her ridiculously blue cocktail.

"You're alone?" I asked her, and I know she'll say-

"No. I'm waiting for a friend." See? Easy.

"Fukuyama Chie?"

"Y-yeah…" she sounded hesitant to sad. She's at predicament of choosing her friend or me. What a naïve little kid.

"Say, do you like… Chie?" she suddenly asked but didn't catch me off guard.

"What do you want me to say?" It's fun teasing her, watching her face twist in uncertainty, letting her crumble in choosing over between her friend or me.

She stood up, flagrant.

"Don't make me choose over the two of you, because whatever the case is, CHIE IS MY FUCKING FRIEND! BAKASUGI!" She ran away. _Bakasugi?_ For less than a minute, I was surprised by her sudden outburst.

I felt my face involuntarily tensed into a smile.

* * *

 **-Chie-**

I saw what just happened, and I want to go in the counter and pluck his precious family jewels, chop it, cook it and serve it in the menu. He should be thankful his balls have a price.

My shift ended and the first thing that I checked was my phone. Jace texted that she'll be waiting in the house. I punched my timecard, and removed the apron and went out of the club. Finally, my ears can rest.

"He's not there anymore…" I mumbled.

"Who?" someone asked.

"Oh, just some jerk I know…" I trailed off, what am I saying to a total stranger?

Oh no, not a total stranger.

"I told you to call me." I noticed his fist still wrapped with clothing; the very same hands that punched Bakasugi in the jaw.

"Ah, sensei." I put on my good bitch façade.

"You know, we're out of school grounds. Remember you evolved into a mountain gorilla and threw me by your shoulders? Where's that person?" He said, still following me around.

"She's easy to reach, just push her patience to the limits and she'll come out." I said, sarcastically. _Why come over? I want to pass World History and Literature!_

He was still following me around, until I got ticked off and the mountain gorilla went on a rampage. I surprised him by a punch straight to his face, but I was the one who got surprised.

He managed to dodge my punch, and smoothly pulling my wrist, which resulted to pulling and twisting me over. My back close to him, facing him. A back hug… well, he was just holding my biceps oh-so-closely, I can't breathe. Oh Gosh, I'm in freaking heaven.

I'm frozen. My heart tightening as if Staz was doing a Zip on me. (A/N: Blood Lad reference) He's hands crawled on my shoulders. Can someone play Weak? (Jojo version)

Finally, after feeling like decades, the bus arrived.

He let me go, as I used that chance to run to the bus, and to my shock, he followed.

Since it's late, the bus was almost empty. I sat on the one-person-only seat, near the driver. And he sat behind me.

 _Priii! Priii! Priii!_

 _Unknown Caller._

 _Damn, this better be good._

"What do you want, wig?" I demanded, quite irritated.

"It might be silver and undeniably curly for the world to see, but I'm sure as hell that it's not wig."

 _Silver and Curly?_ One person only crossed my mind.

I turned, shocked with the sudden call he's giving me. Looking directly at him, I said: "How did you get my number?"

"Registrars." Of course, my data and credentials to in-case-of-emergency numbers at school. _Sneaky bastard._

I hung up, so all the torment of whether to call him or not, and in the end the one giving me a call was him. Give me back my sleepless night and giddy mornings I spent waking up looking at my phone!

I felt my phone vibrate in my hands.

 _Still not talking to me?_

 _Unknown number._

I turned around, letting him watch as I delete the message and turned off my phone.

The ride went quietly as unanticipated. But it wasn't surprising that he's still following me. I decided to turn around, giving my foot a stamp that I only have the urge to do when I'm really pissed.

"You're not homeless, so go home before I call the cops and lose your job!"

"But it's faster to call the principal and tell him _your_ job." _Leave me alone!_

'What do you want?!" If I give him what he wants, he'll go away right?

"Your attention." He said; did I hear it right? I felt my breath take a short circuit. My stomach tensed, as I felt that familiar butterfly or whatever it's called.

"Thirty seconds." I proposed.

"1 minute." He bargained.

"45." I raised it a little higher.

"Minutes?" oh, he knows how to play.

"Seconds!" I said, I can only give him seconds. And it's cold out here. I don't know, my witty retorts are almost out. How can this weird mid-age man do something like this to me?

"What can I do in 30 seconds? You can't cum in thirty seconds!" He said. What's with his head?! Who said I want to do something like that with him?!

"Who said I want to?! You're wasting your time!" I said, I felt my face hot. Maybe it's my body's response to the cold. Yea it is.

"I won't use it then." He said, putting it to bed. The messy conversation was over, and I went inside.

* * *

My back and ass hurts from sitting in the hard tiles of the house. Jace passed out from drinking too much sake and well, vodka while stuffing herself with squid and fruits and vegetables. Me? Sorry, but I don't drink. So instead of drinking some hard liquor, I helped myself with some homemade avocado ice cream. It's raining outside. I don't know how long we spent in the living room, sitting in our butts, but it seemed to be a pretty long time. Jace's eyes were puffy from the entire grotesque crying she did while drinking and don't worry, I'll save you the details.

What I can do for Jace was, as any friend will do is listen and pour her that so-called numbing liquid called liquor. She was even insisting some beer after the hard ones but I said no because she'll definitely regret it when she looked in the mirror later on.

I wanted to know the time so I grabbed my phone and turned it on. I turned it off in the bus, remember?

3:15 A.M. Oh gosh. Thank goodness tomorrow's Saturday. Wait no, today is Saturday.

I was a little alarmed when I saw my phone with lots of missed calls and texts. _Aww, I feel so loved._

I first checked the calls, which came from my one hell of a lame brother and the other were…

12:12 A.M. Unknown caller.

1:24 A.M. Unknown caller.

1:46 A.M. Unknown caller.

2:37 A.M. Unknown caller.

3:00 A.M. Unknown caller.

I panicked that I stand up and almost lose my balance. _WHAT IS THIS GUY DOING?_

I checked my messages: All from an unregistered number received today.

 _What are you doing? 12:13 AM_

 _Are you crying? What's with all the noise? 1:14 AM_

 _Are you with someone? 1:50 AM_

 _Still not talking to me? 2:25 AM_

 _I hate texting as much as I hate you when you're like this. 2:46 AM_

 _Talk to me.3:02 AM_

"No, no way…!" I became hysterical. I jumped and went over the doorstep to get my coat and went outside. It's chilly and it looked like it rained. I looked around; looking for that familiar silver hair guy I missed bickering with.

And he was there, sitting beside a post, his shirt and hair flat and wet, even dripping. I can see the heat coming out of his body. And he was shivering from the cold.

I can't help but feel amazed and bad at the same time.

"I know you're weird but I didn't know you already crossed the red line!" I said, patting my own head, I know that my face looks really worried because I am worried. I won't hide that.

A smile crawled in my lips, as I felt my eyes water for a little. I hope it'll look like its just shining, I felt my face heat up; and I know I'm blushing like a monkey's butt. I didn't bother to hide anything now. I'm damn scared for my dear life, being stripped completely bare from my pretenses. _I like this man._ I like him that I could say it until I fall asleep and I'm scared of him finding that out.

"Didn't I tell you? I want your attention." He said weakly, his voice wavering due to the cold.

I can only sigh at this. I opened my gate told him to get inside.

* * *

He was worse more than he looked: His whole body was soaked that I can outline his supposedly sloppy figure. I didn't know he was _this_ fit, carving of muscles here and there. His body proportion was so good it would be wasted by being a professor. He must be part-time model. And on top of that, that height! Oh gosh, what am I doing, gushing over this man? This good looking twenty-three year old man?!

I snapped from my thoughts and I was back on earth, and noticed he was smirking at me. It seemed like I made him see that embarrassing gushing I was doing. What was I thinking; creeping my eyes like a bug, scanning his body better than an MRI?

He removed his coat. _Oh, dear._

He was drenched. The rain must've been harder than I thought. But that not the issue here. _He. Was. Drenched_. I can even see his erected nipples because of the cold.

I regretted that unconscious gulp I did. But I regretted more that I did something I do when I regret something: Biting my lip.

I turned around, and I know he was still smirking at me.

"Like what you see?" I heard his tone mocking, laughing with that satisfaction because he defeated me into something.

I rushed upstairs as quickly as my feet can take me. I threw a bathrobe. "T-Take a bath! You're drenched!" I stammered like a pirated Blu-ray. I pointed the common bathroom: the largest one. "J-Just go inside, I'll take your clothes." I said, calming now. But is it just me or the living room became so hot?

 _Wait, isn't this a fantasy of a newly-wedded stupid couple?_

I tried to push the thought aside.

I went to Zura's room, looking for something to wear. All I see was Kimono and Haori of the same color. I decided to dig up more for something else: There it is!

An oversized thick hoodie and some pants that he might be comfortable with. Perfect. But I decided to bring both.

I went down, amazed how Jace managed to stay asleep with the fit I was throwing just a while ago.

"I'm going inside…" I said, and went in as dainty as I can. I can't see any signs of him, not that I'm looking. I went outside, sighing in relief.

I went over the kitchen and looked at the fridge. I found some eggs and vegetables, and some left over rice. I decided to make fried rice, and some saury. Oh yeah, soup too.

This is so wrong, housing a _teacher_ , on top of that, letting him borrow the bath, soap and shampoo I use. A _**TAKEN**_ man whose girlfriend might be waiting for his calls. And hey, don't forget that we looked like a newly-wedded couple where the husband got himself home just now, and I, the wife prepared his bath and food.

Just when I finished making food, he went outside the bath, wearing the Kimono and Haori instead of the hoodie and pants. He was drying his hair with the towel I gave him and damn, he smells like me.

I cleared my throat. "I-I made food, In case you're hungry." He's walking over the kitchen, proximate to where I am standing. He took a bite of the fried rice, as I cling to my own dear life preparing for my cooking skills not to be rejected.

"H-How was it?" Staz is doing Zip again!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Not bad, not good. Half-assed I guess." As he continued to eat the food I prepared for him. I was disappointed with his comment, but I was glad he kept on eating until there was nothing left.

As soon as he was finished, it's my turn to say something. "Well? What do you want my attention for?"

"Are you still mad because I punched Takasugi in the face?" He asked.

"Is that even a question?! Of course I'm mad! You tell me who to stay away from and then you punch them in the face! If I told you to stay away from your girlfriend, to Tsukuyo-sensei wouldn't you be mad too?!" I can't help but raise my voice and blood pressure. To be honest, I'm not as mad as he told me to stay away from Takasugi. I know exactly why I'm furious, and it was irrational and childish.

"I'm saying that for your own good-" He stopped, his demeanor changing as he dawned at a realization. "Is that why you're throwing a fit, because I'm always with Tsukuyo?"

 _Shit. He found out._

"O-Of course not!" _I just fuckhen stammer!_ "I don't just barge into people's relationship you know! I may be brainwashed, but I'm not tactless!" I said, hoping I can persuade him with my third-rate sucky acting skills. When I thought it wasn't enough, I said something more. "Anyway, I'm not that type to-"

"You thought I'm dating that Drunk Terminator?" His face was screaming 'Unbelievable'.

"Everyone thought so… wait, what? Drunk what? Anyway, you two are not a thing?" I said, almost unable to form a coherent sentence. But I was so relieved.

"Everyone?" His was gawking like a dumbshit. Then he whispered something I can even hear. "So that was why the girls in the campus…"

"Don't mix me with them!" I warned him. And then even when he doesn't need to, he explained himself, much to my relief.

"Her class is putting up a Science fair. She thought I can help her." He simply said, recovering from his surprise. Then he said something I wish he wouldn't ever say.

"So that was why you're angry? You're jealous?" he deduced. Then I saw that annoying, ever attractive smirk on his face. I can see every little detail: the way his thumb brushes in his lower lip, his eye brow arched, the way he angled his face that brought out his jawline and the vein in his neck.

I was left in trance. As soon as I noticed I was, I quickly picked myself up, trying to say something.

"Asdfghjkl-" Wait, what just happen? I never spoke alien language before. I tried again.

"Qwertyuiop-" Amazing. I never knew I was a Parcelmouth. (A/N: Harry Potter Reference)

"So you also wanted my attention…" he said, _when did his voice become husky?!_ Panic rose in the pit of my stomach, like I'm having a bad case of diarrhea.

In a split second, he lifted me to his arms, and slowly he made his way in the stairs. "Which way's your room?" He asked. I'm a little light headed now. I wonder if I'll speak a weird language again. Who knows I might blurt out something in Sanskrit?

"Oi." I heard him call out to me. We share the same smell. But even after being so long in the cold, he was still warmer than me.

"I-I'm warning you! I'll sue you! Better put me down! I can bring pain you know that!" I said. At last, I can speak like a normal human being!

"Stop being a virgin and tell me where your room is." He said quietly, but I continued to squirm violently, so he won't notice my face going pink like a Sakura mochi. I just continue to manifest my free will of wriggling too much. "Better put me down while I'm saying it nicely! I'm not someone you touch so nonchalantly! How can you do this to a pure, chaste high school girl with no experiences whatsoever?!"

"Stop doing that weird worm dance or I'll drop you!" He said. He figured my room was that door with the sign of my name and he kicked the door so it'll open.

He dropped me violently in my bed, as I attempt to cover my torso with my hands. I glared at him, hoping he'll get the hint.

"Pure? Chaste? My ass… your thoughts were not as pure and chaste as your saying you are. Like I'll stoop _that_ low to that sad body of yours."

I'm dumbfounded by his little speech. _Hey! I'm sure as hell I may not have those nice rack Tsuki-sensei has, but I'm pretty sure my body is not as sad as he thinks!_

He paused just the frame of the door, "Go to sleep. I'll get that drunk friend of yours." He said, about to leave. I gained some shame after being speechless. "And you? Where will you sleep?" I said, standing up from being forced to lie down.

"I'll go home." He said. And as soon as his response processed in my head, I manage to blurt out: "Sleep in the Sofa. Use the blanket Jace is using!"

He looked at me, surprise written on his face. And then, he went downstairs without saying a word.

I didn't notice I already dozed off for quite some time now. Jace was sleeping beside me, reeking of alcohol. I got a hold of my phone, checking the time.

4:45 AM.

I decided to send a text.

 _Are you still awake?_

After a few minutes, realizing I won't get a reply, I decided to send a text.

 _Good mornight, Ginpachi-sensei._

||EN **D.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Give it a fave and a review if you like it! I'm real sorry for the late chapter, but to compensate, I tried to make it longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! I'll always be grateful for all the readers who took such bother to read this story. In this AU, I don't want to use Yoshiwara for Tsukuyo, since it's a red light district, and she's a teacher so I decided to use a Hotel and Casino so it won't really be out of the picture. I considered a Hostess Club or a Cabaret but I don't think it'll work. Also, hope you're ready for some revelation…

Happy reading! 

* * *

**-Tsukuyo-**

It is weekend. Hinowa and my other friends insisted that I should take this time for resting. They always said that I should take things more lightly, or I might not last that long. It's true. Maybe I need a short break; I've been feeling the exhaustion creeping in my system. From the preparations of the Science Fair my designated class in putting up, I'm also concerned as the head of the security team in a prominent Hotel and Casino. Hinowa doesn't want me to, she said it'll drain the energy out of me and burn me out but I insisted. How can I leave Seita's mom in a large cage made up of earthly pleasures and people who wears dress and suits but can turn into a hideous, sly monster when instances occur?

Its weekend and I was forced not to go to work.

I borrowed a book from Ginpachi-senpai. He may not look like it, but he knows his Nihongo. I borrowed a book from him; a compilation of Japanese fairytales. I flipped the pages into a random story that seemed interesting to read, (even if I already know the story) until my attention was diverted to something that dropped in my lap. 

I looked at it; it was a laminated picture in the size of a 2x2.

I can tell by sheer want to recognize the faces in the photo. It was a full body photo of a few people. I don't know much about Ginpachi-senpai; his relatives, family, friends. I never saw him bring one. But during university days, I can remember that he had this serious face when talking on the phone, and then he suddenly ran off but I won't ask him about it. It is his personal matter. If he would only know that there are people around him who want to help him, _For example…_

I'm now using a magnifying glass; the slit of my eyes were narrower and narrower. The picture looked a little old. And there's Ginpachi-senpai, recognizing his wavy, silver hair. Beside him was… a girl. No, a man, a long, sandy-color haired man and beside him was another long-haired man. They have a similar appearance due to their hair and their attire. They're wearing dull blue and the other was gray Kimono. I recognized the other guy with eyepatch. Takasugi Shinsuke. The eleventh grader who got suspended due to beating up his seniors. 

Another guy beside that Shinsuke was another wavy-haired guy… man but this time, it's brown. He seemed really happy. And oddly how this another guy with Chonmage managed to fit in the picture of a 2x2 size. An old man, whose eyebrows reminded me of a symmetrical garden that got its bushes trimmed and shaped into a hotdog bun. He's face was protruding, and so was his body. He was dressed like a wealthy man; just look how colorful his Kimono was. 

And in between Ginpachi-senpai and the old man was… Fukuyama Chie. 

* * *

**-Chie-**

It was supposed that when you go to bed late, you'll wake up late. That's true for Jace and Ginpachi. But as for this bitch over here, I woke up earlier than them, but that wasn't because I went to bed earlier than them, but because I can't keep sleeping with all the things that happened. Ginpachi-sensei was waiting outside, in the dead of the night, drenched and well, you know what happened. I'm just too inexperienced that I kept thinking about those things. Then I remembered that he's sleeping in the living room. I can't help but feel a little thrilled. Hey, I know it **is** creepy, but as a young, inexperienced, pure, chaste (I said these before, didn't I?) lady, who wouldn't be thrilled with the taste of the first sleep over of a guy you feel attracted to? 

I can't sleep anymore. I looked at Jace. She'll have a hungover when she wakes up. I might as well buy a Pocari sweat for her to drink. It's already 10:27 in the morning. I did what a proper human being with hygiene would do and went down to make some breakfast. Maybe I shouldn't make breakfast. Brunch would do. 

_What do we have in here…_ as I opened my fridge. Eggs, Chilled tofu, chicken, some vegetables. I decided to make a sautéed of whatever was in the fridge. It may not look like it but I'm not a bad cook, just a good scientist of food. 

I put some natural flavor and seasonings in it. I was told never to play with the food. Well that's what Zura would say. _I wonder how is that long-haired freak doing…_ Then I remembered the phone prank I played. I can't help but smile by the sudden memory. 

"Having fantasies now, are we?"

There's no second thought about whose voice it came from. Ginpachi-sensei peeked at my food experiment and said "Just who the heck gave you permission to play with the food?" He snatched the knife from me. "I'll cook. You better clean. Your house smells like beer." He said, and he's hands were fast in chopping the vegetables. 

"You're just a guest. Don't act like you own the house." I said, well playfully said. 

"And I don't remember making a guest eat this obvious failed experiment out of these abused innocent ingredients." He said. Well, I can't argue with that.

I don't know but my body moved its own, and I swayed my hips to bump his hips. I was shocked of my sudden gesture. Fortunately, I have good mental reflexes. "Th-that's rude! It's not abused!" I said, and to all the pain in the world, I just squeaked and stammered all at the same time. "I feel bad for your husband." _That hurt!_

"I'll be better with cooking! I'm still a kid you know!" I said, and I was about to leave the kitchen. 

"I know. Puberty hasn't arrived yet, Roberto de Flato?" He said, and I can hear his teasing tone. I can just leave. Or I can just stamp his face with my foot and leave. 

_A it is._

"The stew's ready. Go wake up your drunk friend." He said. "I'll do that- don't order me in my own house!"

"Shut up… my head's gonna split…" Jace was awake. I never got drunk but I've seen a lot of people do. Heck, I'm working on a club after all. But the aftermath of being drunk was what I had observed to Jace. I spoke softly so it won't induce more pain in her head. 

"Here. Pocari." I handed her the ion drink and yea, she drank it. I saw Ginpachi-sensei prepared the meal for three. "Sit down and eat." He said, pouring that savory food that's best during cold days like this. 

I only took a spoonful of the stew and the flavors exploded in my mouth. _It's too delicious that his wife would be embarrassed!_ The buzzer rang. "I'll go check the door." I said, _I can take another bite later, food doesn't run anyway._ Somehow leaving the food for whoever was in the door doesn't make up for it. It'll probably a salesman or a newspaper subscription.I watched the little monitor that I forgot what it is called. 

"Chie, are you home?" I know that voice, that silky hair, that attractive demeanor. And I'm so screwed.

 _Zura?! Why of all the time in the world?!_ Even if I haven't eaten anything, I felt bile threatening to escape from my stomach. I need to think of something, quick! 

"That your brother?" Ginpachi whispered from behind, almost making me wet my panties. No need to be creeped out, I didn't. Panic continues to spread in my system. I'm gonna get a clean shave in the head if Zura ever finds out there's a guy in the house, let alone a _teacher slept inside_ the house. And the bottle of vodka and sake in the living room! _How do I deal with this?!_

"He doesn't have a spare key?" Ginpachi was about to press a button from that monitor thingy in the door, but luckily, my reflexes allowed me to stop him before he can do anything disastrous. 

"Guess she's not home. Well, can't help it. This is a surprise after all…" I heard Zura said through that monitor thingy, and I never appreciated the wonder of that machine- that's not the time for that! 

"Do you understand? We'll be annihilated when he knew you are here!" I whispered furiously at Ginpachi. Hopefully he'll get the hint. Zura is already taking out his keys!

"This is a pain. Let's just explain." _How can he scratch his head and his ass?! Does he even realize that our neck and his job my dream and my dignity are on the line?! How can he rap at this time of despair?_

"Hide in my room! Quick!" I said, pushing him over. I pressed the monitor thingy again, "A-Ah! Zura! Aren't you with dad?" I said, buying some time until he reached my room. Finally, he did. I opened the door. 

"That's slow-again! It's not Zura, It's Katsura!" _Can you stop that?_

"W-Why are you here?" I hope he doesn't notice the change of smell in the house. I guess his nose is keener than a fart sensor. 

"The smell of the house changed. It smells like liquor. Have you been drinking, Chie?" His eyes turned into a dangerous slit, I would've shit my pants. Then he looked at the hanger beside the door along with the shoe rack. _That's Gin-sensei's coat!_ It's much better watching Coming Soon (A/N: A Thai Horror movie) at three AM in the morning than this. 

"Whose coat is this, Chie?" His voice became dangerously unbearable. I need to make an excuse that isn't far from the truth. _Think. Fast._

"U-um…that's-"

"Chi, I'm hungry, is that the newspaper?" Jace entered the scene, and unconsciously saving our asses. She looks… like two words: Puffy. Eyes.

"Ah! Zura, this is Jace, a real close friend. Jace, this is Zura, my brother." I calmed down a little. The liquor problem would be solved now, I think. Jace realized my brother's presence and tried to straighten her look. _You don't need it bitch. Go walk in Victoria's Secret or something!_ I heard Zura said his famous line, and quickly dismissed it with my 'Shut-up-sourpuss' look.

"Good morning, Zura-san-"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" should I put staples in his mouth? That's the third time you used that line! 

"Ah…" her face getting sour. "Katsura-san. I'm Jace, your sister's friend. Nice to finally meet you." she tried to finger comb her hair, bowing a little. I stole a second of looking over my bed's door, and Ginpachi's half-face and curly, silver hair was sticking out. I showed him a 'Go-inside-or-you'll-taste-pain' look and heard him go 'Tsk'. Then, he closed the door. The clicking of the knob was loud enough that Zura glanced over the second floor. "I just heard something closed…" He mumbled, and I know his suspicion was getting higher.

 _Please don't go in my room…_

"N-No way! We-re the only people here!" I said, hoping he'll believe me. "Well, Gin-" again, thanks to my fast reflexes, I swiftly put a hand to Jace's mouth and shot her a look parring to Sougo's sadistic tendencies… well, in my point, I think. 

"Are you saying something, Jace-dono?" 

"I said, Ginormous rain was pouring yesterday night, s-so… since Chie-san was alone, I decided to accompany her here. Because, you know… it might not be safe, and lonely…" _She's talking fast! And she's making that face! That Bossun face!_ (A/N: If you haven't watched Sket Dance, you better should!) 

"I see. Friendship is caring and protecting each other! We are in your debt!" He was in his high strung mode, talking so passionately like that one time we went to Akihabara and I was keeping a safe distance away because he transforms from the Zura I know to that…seemingly pedophile who shakes his shoulders creepily while looking at couple of 'moe'-shit of little sisters or wives… 

I'm creeped out because I am _his_ little sister, and I'm just exaggerating. 

He recovered. "Then, did you drink those sake, Jace-dono?" he inquired. "Or did you two drink it _all_?" the stinging look in his eyes are back. This time, I already know that looks can really kill. Jace took the bullet for me. 

"Ah… no. I drank it all. I was in need of a little comfort so…" Jace said it, saving me from my brother's guillotine look. 

"Oh, I see. But still, you two are still high school students. You should be responsible of the consequences thereof." _There it is…_ he's going to start lecturing about discipline and youth… ahhhhh, life. 

But he let us off the hook. Maybe he's tired, or maybe he's trying to hold back because it's Jace who drank every single drop. 

"I'll be going to my room to change for a bit. Then…" He excused himself. That dignified back was climbing the stairs. When he was out of earshot, Jace and I convened.

"Did you know he's gonna be home?!" We were whispering furiously.

"No! Ginpachi's at my room, what do we do?!"

"Let's get your brother out of the house!"

"I can't do that-" 

"Chie!" _Crap, did he find out?_

"My favorite Kimono's missing. Do you know where it could be?" I said from the height of the railings, loud enough that we can hear him from the bottom.

"Ah?!" _That's what I gave to Ginpachi-sensei!_ "Maybe you left it with dad? It's your favorite after all…"

"I'm pretty sure I left it here. I brought suits alone, you see." _My ass is sweating like hell…_

"What's with the favorites?! They're all the same anyway!" I said, throwing a fit. It's true. His clothings are all the same. Blue kimono, blue haori.

"I specifically want that. Well, can't help it." And he put on the very same clothing he called his favorite. What's the difference of it, anyway?! 

"Jace, bring this to Gin-sensei." I handed her his phone, "Then get mine."

"Chi…" she trailed off, like my plan will never work. She looked at his phone. "It's a dead battery." _Shit…_

"Can I borrow your phone? Please?" I begged. It's a desperate measure.

"And I'll give him your phone?" _Yes! We really took the same medicine!_

She rushed inside, and I know he's gonna take a while because of some other layers like the Juban and so on and oh, the fastening and unfastening of Haori would be a little pain.

I cleaned the coffee table, getting rid of the remains of Jace's mourning session and after a few minutes, he was in his usual kimono. Really, unless it's New Year, festival, fireworks, temple and other occasions, it became rare to see someone still into traditional clothing. But really, it looks good. He looks so appropriate, cultured and sophisticated in that attire. A pony-tailed Katsura in a suit is not so bad too… 

"So, do you want to go anywhere today?" I asked, looking at him with such innocent pup eyes as he took his sweet time climbing down the stairs, taking one step at a time with the allowed space the hem of his Kimono gave to him. And to my dread, he went to the kitchen. Yes, that part of the house where he knows I don't cook food but conduct half-assed successful experiments. And that part of the house where I should only serve two plates instead of three because we lied that there's only Jace and I in the house. And no, we didn't know Zura or anyone will come over. 

So, yes. He will find out that there's a third person in this household before he arrived. 

_So we're so screwed._

"Oh, you expected me to come home today? Like you did before." _What? Where's the guy with the keen instinct of a woman?_

"Why don't you call Jace-dono for dinner?" He looked at me, "A-Ah… I'll call her." I saw and opportunity to climb up and check on Ginpachi-sensei. I'm pretty sure he's hungry. 

_And what more do I expect, hunger will turn a jerk into a prince?_

"I'm hungry, at least bring me food." _Zura will definitely call me sloppy when he noticed I sneaked the food in my room._

"I'll bring after so pleaaase…" I helped Jace beg. I'm not really putting much on this…

"I cooked it and you'll give me the leftover? You've got a brand new hospitality going on." Ginpachi-bastard's sarcasm sounded fifty times harsher.

"Oh, I remember!" I pulled out a sealed box in my drawer, a stash of choc and so other candies are in there. "Bear with this for a little while. I'll bring you real food after…" I whispered; don't give a middle name's fuck if I sounded desperate or begging. Our neck, our dream, his job and my dignity are hanging in here!

"Text me if there's anything you need Yay, sensei?" I said, leaving him gobbling my stash like there's no minute left. We slowly closed the door and- 

_Zura!_

Did he see that?! Please tell me he didn't! _Please tell me he didn't!_ **Please tell me he didn't! PLEASE TELL THIS STUPID PERSON BEGGING RIGHT NOW THAT HE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!**

"Let's go, eat. The stew's getting cold." _He didn't see anything silver? Is this what the person who invented the word miracle must've felt?!_

We spent the day inside the house, no matter how much we persuade Zura to go out. We even gritted out teeth while offering to go to Akihabara to find newly released games and consoles. He didn't. We spend all day playing inside. Even Jace felt real comfortable inside the house. I mean, when did he not? We almost forgot a starving Ginpachi-sensei under my bed. 

_Your brother still there?_ He texted Jace's phone.

 _He doesn't want to go out. I'm really sorry about this._ I told Jace to send a text while Zura's busy playing. Our house turned out like some kind of an arcade.

A thought crossed my mind. Ginpachi's files. If you're old enough to forget, I'll remind you that Zura was the only person written in Gin-sensei''s references. I decide to sniff a little. 

"Zura. Do you know-"

"It's not Zura, It's Katsura!"

"Aye, aye." _That joke is as old as my saggy strawberry panties._

"Do you know anyone with a weird hair? I mean like silver or something…" I said, as casual as I could manage. Hopefully I sounded just right. But I think the way I brought the topic out was weird enough. 

"What?" His attention is now divided between the game and mine. Then he stopped completely. "Silver? Why?" He said, not even panting from all the movement and balance he's doing with that kinetic console shit I forgot what-its-called but I'm pretty sure it's awesome.

"Don't-"

"We found your name in one of our teacher's files. Do you know any Sakata Ginpachi?" _Jace, what happened to being subtle?! What happened to 'taking the same medicine'?!_

"Sakata Ginpachi? Of course I do. He's a long time, and probably one of my closest comrade." He said; now here comes the trouble. It's awkward enough to sneak a teacher from my room but it's even more awkward to sneak your brother's friend and your teacher out from my room. But anyway how did they meet?

"Hm… I see. It's kind of late. Shouldn't we sleep?" Jace said. Yeah, she owns this freaking house. Zura checked his phone. 

"You're right. We should be sleeping now." 

* * *

**-Sakata Ginpachi-**

I did not notice the time; it was already past midnight. These two brats are sleeping so soundly above me, because I fell asleep under the bed. I agree; it would be awkward sneaking right under 'her' brother's nose, because I am their teacher, and Zura is a close comrade of mine. The plan was to wait until Zura is asleep, and sneak from the window using the rope Chie uses when she needs to go somewhere, which I scolded her about. I crawled from under the bed, and at the same time, hunger crawled in my stomach. Oh yes. I haven't eaten anything except the stash of choco and other sugar. Who in the right state of mentality would hide their sweets in the closet? 

Me. I was the person who taught her that, but she won't remember any of it. 

I paused for a moment to look at her face. It was almost like two years ago, just that I can't run my fingers through her hair anymore nor can I stay a little bit longer. I dragged myself in the veranda, securing the rope so I can land safely from this two-storey house. And as soon as I did, I know exactly who the hell was behind me. 

"How did you find her new room? Was the décor to your liking? After all, you had a day to stay inside."

"Zura. You knew?" I asked. Of course he did.

"I think the former lover of my newly found sister should experience a little pain." He said, drinking his cup of tea. "Will you come with me?" It wasn't a question, rather his tone was imperative, and I already knew it was important.

"No one broke up. She just forgot." 

In their greenhouse, a bowl of anko and rice was there, a set of tea and a goblet of parfait. "You should be hungry, Gintoki." I haven't used that name for too long. He was one of the very few people who still call me with that name. "Chie asked me about you. She found out that we are related." He said, out of the blue. Why did he have to interrupt a hungry man's first bite? 

"As long as his father wouldn't know, she'll be fine." I said, and quickly took the first bite before he can say anything else. I took the delicious time to savor the sweetness of anko and rice.

"That is what concerns me. He will come back here in Japan. That person didn't even say anything about coming back or when will he come back." I took another bite. I honestly have nothing to say, nor do I have a plan in mind.

"Is that why you came back out of the blue? Does Sada-Sada know you're even here?"

"I said there's a minor problem in the headquarters and that I have to go back." I waited for Zura to say anything to add, and he knew I was begging for more details.

"He's on the move. I'm relieved he already stopped the hunting for your head, but in any case-"

"Zura, I'll definitely protect the people that matters to me." I heard him chuckle.

"I already know that, Gintoki."

"It's Ginpachi until everything is over." 

I took another bite of anko over rice. 

* * *

**-Tsukuyo-**

It's past midnight and my supposedly calm weekend turned out to be a hurricane. I spent all this time finding out those people in the photograph. It directed me to different paths, in which I sort out as irrelevant or important, a lie or a truth. The faces led me to different connections; relationships that I didn't know existed. Some of the news was vaguely engraved in my memory and some I have to dig in the news articles two years ago. 

_Shouka Sonjuku Group, owned by Yoshida Shoyo was found guilty due to the incident of Daruma Case. The verdict, according to the_ _Supreme Court was Reclusion Perpetua…_

 _The young heiress of Tokugawa Housing Corp., Tokugawa Chie was reported missing two days ago…_

 _The young heiress of Tokugawa Housing Corp., now critical under serious observation due to a grim car accident…._

 _The CEO of Shouka Sonjuku Group found dead in prison. The investigation suggested suicide… a suicide note was found…_

 _Young gentlemen, probable successors of the Contractor Company Shouka Sonjuku Group founded by Yoshida Shoyo now owned by Tokugawa Housing Corp. Is this a tragic end?_

 _Plans to publicize stocks for Shouka Sonjuku Group, failed…_

The fragments of the sinister past of Ginpachi exploded in my head. By mere will, my system tried to digest it all. But there's more to it. I cannot glue the information together yet, I need to know more. I want to drown myself with his past so I can help him. 

So I can save him. 

* * *

E **n** d.

Author's Note:

Sorry, not familiar with Japanese government and crappy internet that's why I can just post it today. I just extracted that judicial detail in my head, but I'm pretty sure I got the basics.

Tune in now! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back! So first part of chapter ten is up and it's just part one because you see, my dog chewed my fast draft of chapter ten, and I can only save this part. I'm so pathetic. –sigh-**

 **So please don't stop reading now, I didn't abandon the story. I love Gin Tama too much for that. And I got a little hooked with this Korean drama and J-drama I was watching. You know, I think I need to revise some Gintoki POV so I did my research by watching… -drum roll- ta-da!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GTO!**

* * *

Jace is weird for almost two weeks now. Sometimes she had this unsure look whether to tell me she wanted to release a bomb in the comfort room, or she lost her virginity to the weekend party she dragged me over. Too bad, I refused. She even asks me questions about things that don't make sense, or maybe it's just me who couldn't comprehend. I'm starting to think that one day she'll ask me if cows fly or something.

"Yo." I attempted a surprise greeting, like popping behind her back.

"Wha-! You scared me!" Her muscles tensed a little, and peeked over her shoulders.

"What? You used to pull pranks like this."

"It's not funny. Stop it." She said, but she's almost laughing. I guess she's fine today.

"What's gotten into lately? You're like dreamy and jumpy…" I hope she can also read the changes of suspicion and concern in the crinkling of my brows.

"It's nothing." Her tone dismissing. She sighed like she missed the TV show she's been hurrying for hours just to get home and watch. Don't worry, there are reruns, honey.

"Okay." I can just be patient until she can tell me how bad her diarrhea is. We're walking to go to the cafeteria, its lunch, and I figured I might as well try that detox smoothie Jace had been ordering so much lately. I guess, that's why she has a bad case bowel movement. Oh my, I'm such a good friend.

"That's all you're getting?" I recognize that voice. Of course I do.

"Ah, Bakasugi." Jace turned around.

"Yo, Taka-jerk." I said, sipping a newly invented drink that is a sure way to cut someone's appetite. "Jace, I know now why you're so thin…" I cough it in her face, but she wasn't looking. She was looking at her weird, unstable prince in eye patch.

"Maybe I should go…" I said, awkwardly and happily exiting the love-love scene in front of me.

"We can talk, _Jace?"_ Oh? First person basis now?

"E-Eh? Why?" She said, almost dropping her miserable lunch that Takasugi saved from falling.

"Nothing. Just longing to talk to you." I saw Jace's mouth open where flies can enter and leave a free as Independence Day.

"Lo-Longing? Sure." They exited the cafeteria, Jace turning her head towards and I gave her a thumbs up. 

* * *

**-Jace-**

"You didn't tell her yet, did you?" Bakasugi asked, as our eyes bulge out with the distance they are seeing. After all, we are at the rooftop of a school building annex.

"I didn't, but I think she needs to know." I quietly said, without raising my eyes who in return aren't also looking at me.

 **What happened:**

Chi was sleeping like a log beside me. I had the urge to pee that I woke up and drink some water. Oh, shit. Ginpachi-sensei! I looked under the bed and found that he wasn't' there anymore. I looked at the glass doors and saw the rope Chi is always using everytime she needs to get out of the house and have a walk. She always liked those things, cheesy, crappy, romantic shit. But that makes her serene and beautiful at the same. She's not the party animal with hair extensions and all that larger-than-the-original-cup-size-push-up bra wearing female. She's boring, all right, but she knows how to be fun and genuine at the same time. She's refreshing to be with. I am the opposite, but she doesn't have anything bad to say because she knows me better. Oh gosh. I'm tearing up; enough of this sappy shit. Then I heard someone talking.

" _Zura. You knew?"_

" _I think the former lover of my newly found sister should experience a little pain."_ Former lover? Newly found sister? I almost thought Zura and Gin-sensei is in _that_ relationship. But as I heard the whole thing… Gin-sensei and Chi had a relationship?! And what is with the newly-found sister? Isn't it that Zura was adopted long ago?

" _Will you come with me?"_

" _No one broke up. She just forgot."_ They are talking about the accident two years ago… so Chi and Gin were…. Oh. My. :O

" _You should be hungry, Gintoki."_ Gintoki? It's Ginpachi, right? What is that, a weird endearment or something?

" _Chie asked me about you. She found out that we are related."_ Oh, that would be my fault.

" _As long as her father wouldn't know, she'll be fine."_ What? What about her father? I drank too much to understand… I think I need to call Chie but why does her father shouldn't know?

" _That is what concerns me. He will come back here in Japan. That person didn't even say anything about coming back or when will he come back."_ Her father is coming back?! Oh, my gosh, this is fricking huge. I want to see how his father would look like.

" _Is that why you came back out of the blue? Does Sada-Sada know you're even here?"_ I remember, Sada-Sada is her father, but I don't know what kind of man he is… but somehow, it feels like I've heard that name somewhere….

" _I said there's a minor problem in the headquarters and that I have to go back."_

" _He's on the move. I'm relieved he already stopped the hunting for your head, but in any case-"'_ Stopped hunting for your head'?! Is that what I think it means?! I almost couldn't take of it all. I felt my knees weakened that I almost couldn't stand up with the help of the kitchen counter. What happened two years ago?

" _Zura, I'll definitely protect the people that matters to me."_

" _I already know that, Gintoki."_

" _It's Ginpachi until everything is over."_ Ginpachi? Is Ginpachi-sensei planning something? What do you mean until it's over? What should be over? What should I call him then, Ginpachi, or Gintoki?

 **-End-**

* * *

"Bakasugi." That's how I call him nowadays.

"Wha- stop calling me Bakasugi." He said, a second of being flustered, then back to that low blood and always irritated Bakasugi. It amazes me how he can constantly act like he's on PMS. Surprisingly enough, he handed me a Yakult. (A/N: Yes, that yummy, short-lived bliss probiotic drink. There should be some way of making it a liter, but you see, it's not possible.)

His knuckles and the cold drink touch my cheeks an attempt to maybe… punish me for calling him Bakasugi or to tell me to snap out of trance. It was nothing painful, just surprising. "You know, you can be kind sometimes." I said, snatching the Yakult from his hands. I extended my hand, asking me for some straw.

"What?" I glared at me. Like he's expecting me to run away.

"Straw." I simply said.

"Just flip the foil."

"I can't, my nails aren't that long." I reasoned, showing him my nails.

"Why do you need every single thing done for you?"

"I didn't ask you to wash my ass after I poop." I teased and reasoned. He snatched the Yakult back, lifting the foil and giving it back. He didn't need to pay me back a glare, seriously. But he looks so cute now. Like a tiger turned into a cute little cat. Kawaii!

"You know what a good friend would do in this situation, right?" I said, after finishing the drink in three gulps. "I'll tell her."

"And will you be responsible of her after?" there was pressure in every icy word he let go of his mouth. "You don't even know what happened."

"Why do talk like you know Chie all this time?" I don't know what this is. But there begins a rush in my every vein; like every corner of my system are on fire, and the only way to extinguish the rabid feeling of curiosity was to hear him speak. But there was… danger in the glint of his eyes, a warning that I want to ignore because every minute he delays in speaking the truth, the more voluminous my anger becomes. At first, there was surprise, and then it was my desperate curiosity that made me want to meddle with this mess. And now, anger that I can't know anymore than what I want to know. Takasugi was the first to talk to me about this matter, and I was glad he did open the subject to me. If I was to keep it to me in a long time, and knowing there is more to it than the shocking things that I heard, I could've died from curiosity.

I really want to help Chi. It was a wish of hers to know who she was before that accident. But maybe another reason was I'm trying to look for an explanation why Takasugi is so interested with Chi.

" Just… who are you?" I noticed the weight of my words and I saw lips opened and closed until it curved into a slimy smile.

"I also want her to know. We'll make her remember and you'll have to help me on that."

"How do I know I can trust you? At least tell me something!" I demanded. I also need to know, I _want_ to know.

"Why don't you just come out and say it-"

"Say what?!" anger was so evident with my breathing and my sudden change of tone.

"That you can't help but wanted to dip your nose in this to get my connections with her. That your actions are not as pure as it looks. Then tell me, how can I trust _you_?" He easily found me out. All the dread and anger building in my body just leaked out to pure embarrassment. He was right, halfway right.

I can just stand there and look at the ground. I'm trying not to cry because it will hurt my pride because I knew he's right. He's right that I'm trying to take advantage of this situation to know him better. I'm such a bitch.

"What do I need to do?" I just said quietly and I know that once I agree to this, there was no chickening out. 

[ **E** nd] Part **On** e.


	11. Chapter 10 1

This is the part when I present to you~ part two! I kinda revised it but made sure the route of the story still coincide with the plot. Because my notes were torn to pieces while covered with slimy saliva…I guess, this is much better than the first one. Is this the power of cramming? Or Kame Kameha? To GinxTsu fans out there, don't worry; we'll get to _that_ part soon. But I'm not saying this fic will definitely be GinxTsu or GinxOc. Who knows, maybe Ginpachi ends up with Binbouksai-san. ;)

 _So tonight is ours._

 _Tomorrow isn't, we're stuck in between…_

 _I understand, there's no hard feelings even though I have to leave…_

 _So give me just one night where the world will go missing…_

 _Coz we're together with no distance from you and me…_

 _~=Jason Chen, No Distance=~_

C

.

H

.

A

.

P

.

T

.

E

.

R

~** **oOo** **~

.

.

.

* * *

" _How do I know I can trust you? At least tell me something!" I demanded. I also need to know, I want to know._

" _Why don't you just come out and say it-"_

" _Say what?!" anger was so evident with my breathing and my sudden change of tone._

" _That you can't help but wanted to dip your nose in this to get my connections with her. That your actions are not as pure as it looks. Then tell me, how can I trust you?" He easily found me out. All the dread and anger building in my body just leaked out to pure embarrassment. He was right, halfway right._

 _I can just stand there and look at the ground. I'm trying not to cry because it will hurt my pride because I knew he's right. He's right that I'm trying to take advantage of this situation to know him better. I'm such a bitch._

" _What do I need to do?" I just said quietly and I know that once I agree to this, there was no chickening out._

"I'll take care of some things first. So…" He looked at me, and I can feel my knees getting weak with his strong stare. The wind blew his scent towards me, and I took the chance to take a great inhale to satisfy my curiosity. I imagined his to smell like roses, but he smelled like sake, minty something and other else I just dismissed as flowers. He smirked by the time I tried to conceal inhaling; disguising it as breathing hard or something. I looked at him, trying to look like 'I-didn't-try-to-smell-you' nonchalantly (A/N: Anyway, how do you give that look?) and his smile grew further.

"Just don't be easy to read… for now." And he walked away, and found myself looking at his broad shoulders. Wait, so he knew what I was doing?

* * *

 **-Chie-**

Jace was pissed, and here I am, listening to vinyl record _who_ has no intention of stopping. She was talking about Taka-jerk, like how arrogant he is, how good looking he is, how he should never open his mouth, how sexy he is from the back-

"Make up your mind, raging bitch! Do you wanna praise him or curse him?! And it's just been hours since you talked!" I can't help but act like Shinpachi who was slacking off lately. We're going home since there's a meeting for the 3-days 2-nights teacher's convention in…somewhere in Nippon. So before my job, I have time to play.

"Eh… look who's talking," Jace loudly said, doing that chin act while imitating Ginpachi-sensei "I told you…" her chin more protruding she might dislocate her jaw. "I want you attention!" she extended her hand like a prince which never happened, and then she took my hand and attempted to kiss my hand. Before she can do much damage, I pulled my hand back into place while throwing her that –don't-touch-me!- look. "He didn't do that!" and our little argument was carried even in our lockers.

"Ah, Gin-sensei…" Jace said and I looked at the scene in front of us. Tsukuyo-sensei and Ginpachi-sensei were talking animatedly, but we're pretty sure it wasn't an argument. Tsukuyo handed him a book and Ginpachi's expression changed from confusion to seriousness by the second he lift the cover of the book. _What did he saw? Porn?_ They weren't speaking now, but they both had a serious look in their faces. _Definitely not porn…_

I wanted to know what the problem is, but you see, I should probably not meddle with some things.

"Eh… that face looks like jealousy…" Jace teased looking at me, and her face crinkling into a mischievous smile.

I nudged her a little hard to put some distance of her slowly approaching face "Maybe it's work. I don't see any reason why they shouldn't talk…" my pitch was higher now, and it seems like I was convincing myself than convincing Jace.

"Ah, Tsu-ki left." I looked over again to what just Jace said, and looked at Ginpachi; like he was deep in thought. The conversation looked pretty serious, and his face said it. Then suddenly he turned into our direction, seemingly surprised to see us looking at the scene that just blossomed and after a second, his face was back to being lazy and uncaring. I'm pretty sure he was looking at me, so I decided to wave at him, you know, just a greeting, and my facial muscles tensed to show him a smile.

I know there was something just happened but I do not want to step beyond my boundaries. So maybe a little smile might encourage him, just to tell him subtly that I'll be there through and through.

He instead just looked at me with his usual dumb face, and picked his nose. Then he turned around and left.

.  
.

.

.

.

 _That jackass!_

* * *

We're at a fair, and Jace was trying all sorts of here and there while I helped myself with an anko ice. I felt that familiar vibration in my pocket and checked who the heck mailed me while I'm having fun.

 _Be free after work._ It came from Ginpachi.

I felt excitement rising up. Is he asking me out? Maybe I should've brought some clothes. Well, I don't have many clothes other than gray tees. Maybe I should shop-

"Oh… so you two are mail buddies now…" Jace was looking at my phone, "Should we shop? You're always wearing gray-"

I scoffed, "like I need to dress up. I'm fine like this. It's comfortable and it's my style of clothing." I flipped my hair.

"What are you, black and white TV?" she sighed. "Yea, you're totally fine like that." When I thought she would let the conversation a rest after she insulted my poor sense of fashion… once again she suddenly said, "What if, you had a boyfriend before you lost your memories?"

"If I had one, he should've went to the house and said he was my boyfriend right?" I said dully. Hey, I'm just going over the facts!

"What if it was Ginpachi-sensei?" why can't she just let the topic go?

"What if, you just let this go and enjoy ourselves in this fair? I still have one and a half hour before my job." I held her shoulders like she's a kid and took a sip at her… is this food?

"Hey, this is PURELY hypothetical!" She emphasized the word, still clinging on the topic. I guess I should give her an answer.

"Then waking up early everyday would be so much fun. But he's not my boyfriend so it's not." I gave her a forced smile. "Let's just go." And Jace didn't bring the topic back. 

My shift ended and I cling to my coat a little tighter because tonight's exceptionally cold. I was waiting outside, looking over my sides just in case _he_ showed up.

"Tsk, too trusting. Very susceptible of being played upon." My reflex made me jump from the sudden presence behind and I was certain it was the _person_ I was waiting for.

Ginpachi looked much better in casual clothes, rather than his usual combination of pink shirt, green tie and white lab coat. His black coat made his unusual hair stand out and glitter against the lights. He was dazzling, and I remembered what Jace talked about before.

 _What if it was Ginpachi-sensei?_

Yeah, what if? The thought brought shivers in my whole body, as if someone threw cold water at me. I gasped for air with the thought that maybe, just maybe I can pretend to be his just this time.

"Oi, have some shame… having dirty thoughts of me in the street." I heard him say and I was pulled back from having my fantasie- no, my thoughts. I pretended he didn't guess right.

"Ha! Kiss your arrogant ass! Me, having dirty thoughts of you? Being susceptible of being played upon? You're not even Kim Soo Hyun or Ahn Jae Hyun to begin with!" Hey, why was I too defensive? He just said like four, five words and I recited a novel. And who are those guys? They were someone I heard Jace was going 'kyaaa-kyaaa' about just a while ago.

"Eh… I thought you'll like someone like your brother. Because he's the only guy you have encountered."

"Ha! I have lots of encounters with guys! I'm good at choosing guys!" and I whispered the last part. Hopefully he didn't hear.

"Then why do you think I'm letting you do this…"

"What? I didn't catch the last part…" _Shit, he heard._

"I didn't say anything! Why did you want to meet?" I said, praying he won't be as persistent as Jace.

He took my hand and dragged me into a walk. "So, have anything you wanna do?" he suddenly asked. Wait, is this a date?

I'm reminded that his big, rough, warm hand held my own and excitement immediately swallowed me whole. But I didn't resist. I let him drag me along, away from the loud beat of my workplace to somewhere he wanted to take me. Maybe he read my mind about pretending to be his woman this time. Maybe it was a reward for something I did from the heavens and there are too many maybes to cover all the possibilities of why this is happening. But I'm certain this is happening and I'll let this unfold.

"So?" He repeated the same question.

"Movies!" I said it too loudly than I should've. I'm too happy to contain it inside that it leaked in my voice. But my heart didn't pound as loud, fast or hard like in the novels and movies. Sure, it beats faster and harder but it was bearable. Instead I felt calm, safe and warm with his hands intertwined with mine.

We watched an action, comedy movie. I was dragging him in a horror movie but…

"You want that movie? You sure are not feminine enough."

"I don't want to hear that to someone cowering in a horror movie…" I crossed my arms, and raised my eyebrow, as I also angled my face to emphasize my now condescending look.

"Grotesque woman!"

"Chicken!"

"Amazon woman!"

"Frail little sissy!"

"Weir-"

"What's with that couple… cursing each other…"

"They're cute together…"

We stopped and we realized we were 'talking' too loud for others to hear. And we are _couples_ they said! I felt my face got hot, and so he won't see it, I turned my back. But before I do, I stole a quick glance of his smile. (A/N: Too bad she didn't see the little taint in his cheeks. Tsk, Tsk…) I thought he was looking at me, but I can't risk him seeing my flushed face because that would be embarrassing.

"We're not a couple…" I whispered and I heard him clear his throat and he took my hand again and dragged me to the action, comedy he wanted to see.

I watched the movie and I found it interesting too. We watched like it was world cup, but I was more happy because his hand didn't let go, even when the movie ended.

After the movie, we went into a sweet shop and we went out, eating away the sweet stuff while looking at the stalls and the shops. We even brought disguise glasses so we can roam free on the street without worrying about the teacher-student relationship that sets the gap. We looked weird with the glasses on but at least not as weird as his silver hair that is now covered with a bonnet. His silver hair stand out far too much. People look at us, some surprised, some looking at us like we're weird crazy people, but we didn't care. We are taking this time for the both us. His hand still didn't let go, and to fight the cold in our hands, he hid our hands in his coat pocket. As I became closer to him that I can even smell him, and feel the warmth beyond his coat.

We played at an arcade; various games played that exhausted the both of us. But we were high enough not to feel the tiredness. We went and ran the whole place like it was ours like it was the only time we can be together. Yes, there will be the next day, the next, next day, next month, another year and so on and so forth. But It feels like we're doing everything to catch up with the time we lost together… nostalgia filled me again, like we did this before, like I've met him before.

 _What if it was Ginpachi-sensei?_

That can't be, right?

"So, anywhere you wanted to go?" He asked me, and there was something in my head.

"Let's take our picture together."

"No, not that." He protested, and he was holding a stuffed frog with a red ribbon and bell on the neck. "Here." He handed it to me, like how did he know I love frog stuff?

"Where did you get this?" I asked, and he pointed in that DIY stuffed toy machine. "You made this?" I was surprised. Just when I thought this couldn't be any sweeter… He shrugged his shoulders, and went outside. I catch up to him, and he made a quick jog away from me. As soon as I catch up with him, I clung in his coat and requested,

"Let's go to the Pagoda."

* * *

It was colder than ever, as I hugged my coat tighter to embrace my own body heat. The city below looked at beautiful as when I last saw it from here, and there was no denying how serene the contrast between the dark blue, glittery sky blending with the shimmer of the city. And the wind blew fiercer, but my insides were as warm as ever. It was this man beside me that made me look like the women on movies, like the bliss that Hazel felt from that small infinity he had with Augustus, and the peace and assurance Elena felt every time Stefan said 'It'll be okay." (A/N: Reference from Fault in Our Stars and Vampire Diaries)

"I had an accident before, and lost my memories." I started, and I saw the surprise in his face, then he turned his head back in the lights of the city but I know he was listening.

"Dad said I fell from the stairs, and got cut here." I pointed in my head, and beneath my hair was a scar. "And after that, I have to learn my family, classmates, friends and other people whom I really don't remember. All they said was they know me well, but their eyes says otherwise." He didn't say anything. I was waiting for a question and when I decided nothing was coming, I continued.

"I transferred school and met Jace but the people in my world now are strangers." I paused, taking time to breathe the thin air. I bit my lip, and pressed on. "I want to know who I was; the people I knew, and the memories I made with them, but I don't think it's possible if everyone lies around me." I was talking slowly, taking the time to let the feeling I've been bottling for so long flow and be blown away with this chilly wind.

"This place… maybe I've been here, maybe a million times that I can't count…"

And he was looking at me, and I can see from my periphery that his orbs are lighting up like the shimmer of the city.

"Because being here makes me feel like I belong somewhere, for the very first time."

Until I discerned that his hands were cupping my face like a warm bowl of soup; his hands were warm against my cheeks and his contoured face approaching slowly…

And the time froze as I felt his lips touched my forehead, and his fingers combing my hair.

I closed my eyes but I still saw fireworks, and I savor every passing second his warm, soft chops is gently against my skin.

And it was that moment I felt a full tear running in my cheek.

And again.

And again.

Until I was forced to let out the sob I was holding back.

Ginpachi pulled me in his arms; muffling my cry with his chest. His heart was beating hard, his chest falling and rising until the only sound that I can hear was the pounding of his heart. Our warmth was now tangled together as I noticed myself clinging unto his coat, too late to pull back. It only made him move closer, and then I felt his fingers playing with my hair while patting my head gently.

"Make sure to wash my clothing after this, it's my favorite shirt."

I can just nod, but I understood what he meant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I guess this is our 'always'.

He brought me home, and while he was waiting at the gate for me to go inside, I took out my phone because the vibrating feeling kinda pissed me off. Then I learned that bliss will always be accompanied with suffering.

 _I'm at the airport, I'm coming home._

It was from my father, and how I wished he would just go back immediately after stepping in the solid ground of Nippon.

And oh, another thing.

Four days passed, and the school found out the recent relationship of Tsukuyo and Ginpachi-sensei. It must be true if it's the school who posted it on the school site.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I guess I'm really susceptible on being played upon, and that was our 'always'… that didn't actually exist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~FIN~

* * *

 **Okay, now the next chapter would be a grenade, in the face. Hope you tune up! There's a lot of 'Fault in Our Stars' reference because I dearly love the book and the movie. I didn't read the Vampire Diaries though, although I watched them before. Hah…**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a favorite, follow or a review below, and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 11

**In the previous chapter, the characters are starting to unbutton their shirts and unzip their pants. Pretty dirty analogy… I know. So in this chapter, they'll start stripping themselves until they're bare. There will be a lot of POVs, and I hope you'll catch up. Oh, I know you will. You're too awesome for this shit. Anyway, hope this chapter will make you excited.**

* * *

 **.*.**

 **..*..**

… ***…**

… **.*….**

 _Before I fall, too fast._

 _Kiss me quick but make it last…_

 _So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye._

 _Run far away_

 _So I can breathe_

 _Even though you're far from suffocating me_

 _I can't set my hopes too high_

 _Coz every hello ends with say goodbye._

… **.*….**

… ***…**

 **..*..**

 **.*.**

 _~=Catch Me, Demi Lovato=~_

* * *

 **-Chie -**

I don't want to be here, nor do I want to do anything. But I can't stand every second that I think of his face, and the things that happened that night. I need to get him out of my system. I feel like that night was midnight for Cinderella; when magic stops and everything became dull again. I survived an accident with the price of my memories, and yet, now I don't think I want to last another day. Did I miss the spot in reading between his lines? Should I have turned my back when he said I'm susceptible of being cheated upon? It's my own stupidity that got me like this. We never said anything about love, but I _thought_ that's where we are going, and I was contented and happy even without the cheesy 'I Love Yous' because I _thought we_ understood. It's just me who felt that way.

Now I'm saying 'I'm fine' at least 14 times, and I'm never meaning it, not even once.

"Hey, are you listening?" I was forced to snap out and listen.

"Huh? Yes…" I don't even know what they are talking about.

"Where do we put these?" Oh, the props.

"Just put those in the backstage, anywhere easy to get." I simply said, and I just want this to be over. I want this day to be over, and I want the night to come so I can sleep, because when you sleep, you're not able to feel anything, and you're free from everything that hurts you.

* * *

 **-Tsukuyo-**

Sakurai High was as grandiose as ever, and it seems like it has no distinction between an exploratory visit to a normal school festival. It was supposed to showcase the potential of the school; the facilities, the rooms, the clubs and other things the school can offer so it can attract other students and elevate the school's image of providing the students the rosiest life anyone can have.

Sakata Ginpachi was roaming the halls, hands in his pockets like they keep a secret. He wasn't looking so good; his face was puffy because of not getting much sleep, since the day we got back from the convention.

"Ginpachi" It sounds so good that I can call him without the seniority suffix. He's _my_ man, and I've waited and waited for this that someday, I can break that wall I've been desperately trying to break, and now I did, I can stay by his side like this. I pushed the darker thoughts aside.

"No 'senpai'?" His voice was light, like he wasn't tired from everything going on. The world seemed to be covered with beauty, like his mere presence shielded us from the things that wanted to hurt him. The school wasn't restrictive. We might be teachers but it wasn't against any rules or the ethics of the school nor the teachers to not have any romantic relationship between… well, teachers. (A/N: Used three teachers in one sentence. ;D)

He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it.

"W-What are you doing? We're at school you know!" I became panicky and turned out squeaky. I earned a chuckle from _my_ man. He was still waiting for me, raising his hand a little higher so I'll notice that his hand was still waiting. I still couldn't believe it.

"The school announced it in the site; it doesn't really matter, does it?" He chuckled, and he's very far from the Ginpachi I used to know; the sloppy, goofy, uncaring eyes with so much secrets. The person who has been facing his inner battles in which I hope he'll come home eventually, as happy and tranquil as how he looked right now. His smile was so gentle, I can just pray silently that he doesn't regret his decision of being with me. "Because the school thought of us as an advertisement, don't they?"

I took his hand, and we walked in silence to observe the lines of the students in wonder, while 'traveling' the corridors of the school.

"Well, don't they?" He said, and we proceeded without saying a word.

* * *

 **-Chie-**

"Chi, you need to eat." Jace was poking my mouth with a yakisoba pan. (A/N: fried noodle bread, anyone?)

"I'm not hungry." I simply said. "I'll just go in the clinic." I want to sleep.

"And what, sleep? You've been sleeping more than you've been awake since five days." I took a glance at her face, and I saw her obviously concerned face, my eyes hurt, and I didn't realize I was biting my lip so hard it bled. Not until I heard myself sob and a warm, full teardrop run over my cheek. It took time to realize I was thinking of him and why it hurt, and why I was crying again. I can just lower my face, so she won't see.

"Let's go somewhere you can breathe." She said, as I was about to wipe my face, until her hand landed on my cheeks first and wiped them off. "I guess not wearing makeup has its perks." And she dragged me out of the cafeteria.

She suddenly stopped, and I raised my head only to look for the two people I've been avoiding. Tsukuyo and Ginpachi-sensei were swarmed by students, and they were smiling as much as I've been crying. My chest feels heavy that I can't breathe, like my heart was being squeezed. I'm just looking at his hand that used to hold mine that night, and now it's holding another hand that isn't mine. I looked at Jace, and she was looking at me, like she was about to cry, I can just hold my head down, and swallow hard. I gained strength enough to pass by, and Jace seemed to get that, that she dragged me out away.

I lift my head, and it seems automatic that my eyes searched for his. He was looking at me for a second, and then I saw only darkness and the smell of mint and sake.

"Bakasugi!" I recognized Jace's voice, and I was out of the cafeteria, somewhere I can't see Ginpachi and Tsukuyo.

"Rooftop." He simply said.

* * *

 **-Jace-**

She's falling apart, and I knew it. She didn't need to lose anything else. Takasugi covered me with everything I asked, and I trust him the way I trust his answers to my questions.

" _So you're saying that even Chi and Ginpa- Gintoki-sensei were lovers?" I clarified, and no matter how much I repeat myself, it's just almost unbelievable._

" _Don't make me repeat myself." He said with his cold tone of his._

" _And Chie didn't fall in the stairs but her car jumped in a cliff?"_

" _That's right."_

" _But why did Ginpa—toki didn't tell her he was her man?" I asked so eagerly I might forget my name._

" _Because it was the consequence of the murderer. Gintoki should stay away if he wants her to live."_

" _Wait, so who was he murderer? And what do you mean murder, it wasn't an accident? And why did Chie need to die anyway?" I heard him sigh, maybe I was asking so many questions simultaneously, but I can't help it, we didn't know Chie had this past._

" _Gintoki never said who the murderer. It wasn't an accident; the brakes were tampered because she discovered something she should've ignored." I was surprised he remembered all the questions and answered them simply._

" _And w-why do you know all this? What's got it in for you?" I asked, and this was one of the things I want to know._

" _I was his brother, by Sakazuki."_

* * *

Takasugi forced us a bottle of Pocari. "Might as well rehydrate yourself before you cry again." And it was understood that he was talking to Chi, and this was his way of cheering her up. I don't have time to be jealous, and I know that Chi was having a real hard time. I decided to shake the jealousy back to its cage and focused on helping her out of this.

"Chie, you can cry here, no one will hear you." I said, joining her in sitting in the warm cement floor. She flashed a weak smile, and said, "I'm fine. I have to get back to work, they might need me there." She said, trying to stand up, but it was so easy to keep her sitting down, because she hardly ate anything for the past three days. I saw Takasugi exited from the scene, and my guess was he doesn't want to see the wet, sloppy, crying that's about to unfold.

"Don't even try to lie to me; I've known you far too well." I said, to my surprise, she chuckled.

"That's what everyone's saying to me since two years ago." She said and her tone was dripping with sarcasm. If being a sponge that can take a pool of tears and hard words is what I can be, then be it. I just want Chi back, and when she is, we're gonna kick Ginpa—no, Gintoki's ass to Mars.

"And I've known you since two years and counting." _Well, even the past that you don't remember._

"I trusted him, I thought I could trust him…" And there was the crying Takasugi wanted to avoid. I could just look at her, and listen.

"And she had to walk in the sunset with Tsu-ki…" I whispered and I regret it immediately. "So fast."

"Isn't that right? They're so perfect for each other, I mean look at them. Why would he pay attention to me anyway?" There comes self-pitying and zero-self confidence.

"You're good, you're fine the way that you are…" I said, but I know shallow words such as those won't really make her feel better. I can just give her an embrace, so she'll feel someone's actually there, and she won't feel alone.

"I want to escape… far away…"her sobs were heavier, and heavier as I felt my own clothes getting wet and warm. I detached us from the hug, hoping my words will make her a little better. I don't want her jumping off the roof after this. Oh no, not that she'll do it.

"He'll never know how great you are, and it will be loss, and then he will regret it even after this lifetime." I said, and she wiped her face, while I fixed her hair.

"I'll put some of this on you, so you won't cry okay?" I said, wiping her face with wet tissue. I put some BB cream and powder on her face, as well as a swish of mascara. I finished it with a lip balm, the one she picked for me in the fair.

"Hey, you're the representative of the class, a crazy class so you might as well put something. Thank goodness, your eyes don't look too puffy." I hope this might shoo the pain away for a little while. "And to keep you from crying." Sighed, relieved she got a little of her old swagger back.

"My dad will come." She said, "I should really look good. He doesn't like shabby."

"Okay, you know, you look hotter without that clip." And I released her hair from the usual restrain.

"I don't need hot, I need decent." Oh, finally, I saw that smile. So I just need to act like everything's okay to keep her from breaking.

"Ah, don't care, decent is the same with hot. Just don't be hot enough you might snatch my Bakasugi, okay?" I giggled.

"Yeah." And she's back to earth from hell, well, halfway though.

* * *

 **-Gintoki-**

"What the hell are you up to?" I can't help but feel irritated. I've been too cautious of being near Chie for the past few days and I can only imagine how much it hurt. But I wanted her to live, but it feels like I'm letting her live for her to suffer even more.

"What am I up too?" Takasugi snickered, his cruel, condescending face finally showing. "You've been soft for a while now, Gintoki. Is that all you can do? Switch girls and hide like a rat from time to time?" I grabbed his collar even tighter, higher. He ignored my flash of anger. "Love and sentiments drive a person to lose his composure, and mindlessly give up everything until he hits the bottom pit, don't you think?"

"Tell me, what are you up to?" I'm holding my anger down as hard as I could, but I couldn't even speak without clenching my teeth. He snickered again, only this time even more sinister.

"I only want this thing inside me well fed, that's all." He grabbed my wrist, and forced me to let go of his now scrunched collar. "What can you protect when you already hit the bottom pit, Gintoki?" and he left me with a cold, triumphant laugh.

* * *

 **-Sada-Sada-**

I picked the right school. Everything was simply splendid; the corridors, the classrooms and even the clubs. Everything was well equipped. Just for two things: Gintoki Sakata and Takasugi Shinsuke being here.

"Welcome to Sakurai High! We hope you'll have a great time!" The officers greeted and I got my brochure from one of them. It was always good to smile and being friendly, because some people attending might be from a useful family I can always exploit and the thought of fattening my empire, my world, _this_ world being mine brought shivers in my spine.

The day I should've killed my daughter was still clear to me. But it can't be helped, some sacrifices are meant to be made if I want this world dancing in my fingers. She's just a little girl that came out from the flesh of a girl I deflowered and brought out from the cages of Yoshiwara. Oh, how I miss her and her body. Too bad she's dead.

" _Sir, an accident happened in the construction site!" I was reviewing potential bank that might be able to support me in this hotel and casino project._

" _What is it?" I looked over the usual guy in black suit and tie._

" _The cement, wood supports, and other debris fell on site, all of them died!" I can feel horror creeping on my face._

" _What did Shoyo said?" I almost panicked._

" _Nothing sir, it's most likely that it hasn't reached him yet." Then how did he know there was an accident in the construction if everybody died?_

" _Any witnesses?" And then I saw hesitation in his brief silence. "There is sir…"_

" _Well?" I guess someone needs to be cleaned…_

" _Um… your wife, sir."_

 _Shoyo wasn't speaking, and I wasn't either. We were in the site, and everyone were filled and suffocated by the hardened cement. They weren't even screaming or groaning in pain because of the debris. I can just kneel and be silent at the sight of her body, bleeding and broken, with the soft cement and blood mixed together. I let my tears roll down, and let myself be paralyzed by the shock that I'm going through._

 _Shoyo seemed to get what happened, and didn't ask any questions. I saw him leave, deciding that maybe I would need to mourn alone before he can talk to me._

 _Not that I'm really shocked or paralyzed, I'm just happy I got her cleaned before he arrived. She already knew too much. From phone calls to messages and now this. I need to neutralize her by now. Then I saw a familiar voluptuous figure similar to my wife whom I pushed out to join the cemented others. She had those gleaming shocked eyes, and she was getting ready to flee from the scene._

 _Wrong._

 _I guess I need to clean again._

* * *

 **Hi guys! I'm late, I know. But I have a good reason for that. I'm making an omake inserted in this fic. So here are the choices:**

 **Mistuba X Hijikata OR Sougo X Kagura?**

 **Leave a review!**


	13. Omake: Did They, or Did They Not?

**Hi! I decided to make a SougoXKagura. MitsubaXHijikata can wait, and I still have a lot to tell you about, while I only have… two weeks for this shit. I hope I can finish just on time, and if I can't, I'll update slower. I don't know… um, after a week or every two weeks. I hope you won't leave this story sooner and stick until the end.**

 **P.S. I got this idea while in a trip, staring off in the bus window, and the whole composition was sparked by Jason Chen's Best Friend. No it's not a person, it's a song. And, the quotes below are definitely not mine.**

* * *

In the midst of the joyous exploratory visit, a café for refuge of aching feet, and tired legs are created by the hospitable students of Sakurai high. And I am here; just one of the thousand visitors who happened to be in a café witnessing something that I thought only exists in the novels of Amanda Quick. (A/N: A romance author, I think)

I'm enjoying my green tea and Panna cotta when a bunch of good looking guys started squabbling in their seats.

"Oi, Sougo! Tell us clearly!" A guy who looks like someone too old for high school started jovial conversation. "Spill the beans now, Sougo!" He continued, and his excitement exceeded the anticipation in his face.

"Kondo-san, what is it that I have to tell you?" That 'Sougo' who was really good looking answered lazily that his nasal tone was prominent to conceal the irritation in his voice.

The 'Kondo' whispered something, and luckily I was close to their seat that I can hear the important pieces of the conversation enough to piece the general thought together. The thought was if Sougo and this Kagura-chan are dating. I'm curious about this Kagura-chan. She must be a real jewel to be liked by this real handsome guy called Sougo.

I saw him look at a lady, dressed in a Xiao Yu costume. She was of average kid height, maybe a little taller and she got this beautiful peach… wait, peach yes, peach hair in two buns. She's pretty in that innocent face, but there's something that's missing in her age.

I looked at this Sougo's eyes, which were rolling up and down, seemingly observing her until I finally noticed what was lacking.

Those two heavy mounds in every woman's torso.

"Eh… Kondo-san, would that make any difference about you and Otae-san if I tell you something?" I snorted at his teasing comeback that got that Kondo embarrassed. Oh boy, he made him cry…

"W-What are you talking about?! That's-"

"Oi, Sougo if you're a man, just come out and tell her what you feel!" Another good looking guy with a black hair retorted, turning the conversation into him and that Sougo. PS., He smells like cigarettes.

"That's right, Okita- _Taichou_!" This time, a fresh-from-the-bread-shop went over their seat, munching some… _anpan_. I was overwhelmed by the sudden arrival of the two gentlemen, but they seem pretty close to each other.

"I don't want to be lectured by a jerk with a stupid V-shaped bangs who chickened out from my sister, right scaredy-ass Yamazaki?" I coughed my tea from my nose, coughing to oust the liquid that got to my airway. Glad they were loud enough they didn't pay attention to this eavesdropper beside them.

"What did you—"

"Oi, China!" Sougo was calling out a country. Why is he calling out a country in a cosplay café?

"Ye- ah, sadist it's just you." She waved a set card in front of him, "Wanna play?" The country- no, the Xiao Yu girl whom I think is Kagura-chan paused in their table, holding a card that I think is for playing Karuta…

"Is that a challenge?" The other party said, smelling that lingering scent of a dare.

"What? About to hide in a woman's skirt?" Kagura said, her voice and face were as cute as ever, but her language proved another dimension of her. She's cool and kickin'.

"Then, how about when I win, grant me two things. If _you_ win-"

"A year's worth of Su Konbu and meat bun!" I was kind of surprised she wished for something simple and economically practical, but a year's worth is a little…

"Kagura-chan, is there somethi-" Now, who is this pretty lady in a cosplay kimono I'm not familiar of?

"Otae-chan-" and I when I thought the monkeys in the zoo were given a fair treatment… Kondo tried to smuggle skinship behind this pretty lady in a kimono but he got his face battered even before contact. I even spilled my tea in my pants. Good thing it's black. But I don't want to say any word of complain; I might get killed.

"Ane-go!" Kagura exclaimed, what's this? Some Yakuza or something? "Are they molesting you, Kagura-chan?" This Otae-chan had a pretty smile on her face, while patting Kagura's head, comforting her. I got up from my seat, and moved somewhere safe, but still close enough I can eavesdrop. I can never guarantee my safety when close to these guys.

"Ah, no, not like that Ane-go." Oh, she's cute and honest. "Sadist is making me do things-" Honest my ass.

" _AH? What are you trying to make her do?_ " And she shot a glare that will make anyone piss their pants. Her tone was rough and cold and I think I might want to move out and screw this eavesdropping mission I've signed up for. I didn't sign up for _this_ : dying.

"We're just going to play that card." Sougo coolly pointed at Kagura's card. "Oh, that mislead me. I'm sorry." Otae-chan got her smile again, and I'm hoping it'll stick until the end.

"Then why don't we make this more interesting?" She pushed Kondo aside, resulting to the goril— no, I mean for him to fall hard in his ass. Otae-chan showed them a set of card, with… um I think were quotes.

"I get it, instead of proverbs China must've memorized by now, we'll play quotes no one ever memorized so it's a fair play…" Sougo said, tapping the table. "Why don't we give it a try?" Kagura looked determined, as she sat down opposite to Sougo's seat, and they were facing each other. The cards were arranged and they were given time to memorize them for a little while.

And I haven't even realized it already began. And wait, isn't it the cards are a little- no forget about little, totally different?!

"Everyday, I fall in love with…"

Kagura tapped the first card, and the card was well, the first word was FOOD.

Eh? Why Food? Just how hungry this girl can be? Was she fucked by a Yakisoba pan?

That Sougo tapped a card, and since a considerable amount of people gathered in their table, I decided to be brave and move closer.

Sougo tapped the quote, and recited the whole quote.

"Everyday, I fall in love with you more and more. Except yesterday, because you were pretty fucking annoying."

Hey, I think I've read that somewhere…

The guys cheered, and I noticed this good looking guy over here with V-bangs was looking at me. I kind of freaked out, as evident to the color and heat coming off my cheeks. I looked at him, tugging my hair behind my ear, and looked at my right.

Then my just bloomed one-sided/simply rejected/misunderstood crushing just got crushed by my… well, stupidity.

He was looking at the girl beside me, and she's a ten. I noticed Sougo and her had this same hair color and I remembered Sougo said something about having a sister. Oh, okay. My bad. Sorry.

My attention was back on the game, and I can't even see what's going on now…

"Your face…"

Sougo swipped a card, and recited. "Looks like shit."

Kagura then swiped the card, and recited correctly: "I like that shit!"

"Man, Sougo, what are you doing?!" Hijikata exclaimed, and that sandy-haired _onee-san_ giggled cutely. Hijikata looked at her, and looked away with a blush-

Just what is this?! Heartthrobbing, sixteen year-old, classic high school setting shoujo manga shit?!

"Nobody touches…"

My eyes looked for the right card, and I tried not to snicker. Kagura was aiming for well, the wrong card.

"Sadaharu, My Best or my food!" She tapped the wrong card. Sougo wasn't moving, and I think I know why. He closed his eyes, and swiped the right card, and closed his eyes when he recited it.

He cleared his throat. "My junk, quite the way you do." I think it's my eyes playing shit on me, but Kagura stopped moving, her eyes so wide it looked creepy.

Nobody moved, but Otae-chan's smile was still intact. "Okay, it's just a game, Let us continue, dickface _._ " Her sweetest voice soothed the situation even with the last word, and it came back from that real awkward situation to the jovial situation before.

"How to win her love: talk sweet, don't lie, make her laugh…"

Kagura swiped a card and recited, "Pull his hair and stomp him hard!" She was pulling Sougo's hair, and I looked at his sister, which was to my shock was giggling like a maiden hiding her real self of being a closet sadist. Kagura was banging his head in the table, and I can only imagine how he won't be able to remember his name, or how he got that head injury. Maybe I should run now just in case Kagura murder all the witnesses.

"Bu… be… ra…" Sougo managed to mutter, and his hand tapping a card and recited. "Pull her hair and smack her ass…" he managed to pull himself back, wiping off the blood in his forehead.

"Right!" Otae-chan managed to cheer even in a situation like this. Like there's no domestic violence happening over here, in broad daylight!

"Oi, China." His voice suddenly determined. "I'll make you crawl around in a collar, while chasing a Su Konbu that I'll tie in your head. I hope you're ready for that." His cute, top class face suddenly twisted to some kind of a heinous serial killer. (A/N: If you can't imagine it, try looking at Disney's Mulan; the scene where Mulan put a bone suspended in a stick with a rope)

The game became faster than I thought. _Literally faster._ I can't even understand Otae, and all I can hear was the cracking of the table, sign that it'll give up. Their hands wiping and tapping the card aren't even visible now, and the cards suddenly ran out. I thought at first, there is just no doubt Sougo will win, and I put my bet on Sougo's side, at least 300 yen. But then…

"Kagura wins!" I looked at Sougo's sister, who was still smiling. I bet if the world goes crazy with zombies, or if anime got banned everywhere even Japan, or internet stopped everywhere in the world, she'll still smile, like this. I would be popular to guys if I have that as my Bitch resting face.

There were moaning of protests and laughter, in the crowd. I didn't even notice people swarmed in the little game- bad assery they had. And look, even cute girls like Kagura-chan picks her nose.

"Hmph, My condolences on losing your balls. I'll be waiting for my meat bun and Su Konbu. Bye then, Sadist." She got rid of the apron, and went outside. 

* * *

I decided to follow them the next day.

It's still an ocular visit/ festival-like so I decided to drop by again. I looked everywhere and anywhere for them, and finally I found them; Sougo carrying a bag of I don't… Oh, steaming meat bun and on the other was Su Konbu.

"This is it for today and tomorrow." He dropped the bags in the ledge of the tree's border and turned his heel to leave. I feel like a stalker hiding in the bushes. This isn't stalking; this is being curious and going undercover.

Kagura held his wrist to keep him from leaving, "What, that's not enough for today?" "Give me a break here…" (A/N: try saying this in Japanese)

"Eat one of each, sadist." She said, holding him with an iron grip.

"Why?" Sadist reasoned. Let me call him sadist, I like the sound of it, makes him sound like a real bad ass.

"You might've injected your spit in my meat bun, I don't want to catch your sadism." She said that straight faced, like she just said there's a leaf in his hair.

"Just what do you think of me? I won't be affected even if I eat one. I'm not that low to spit on someone's food. Unless it's Hijikata's…" He covered his face with his palms, and I saw his other hand reached out the smoking _niku man_. (A/N: Some call it Baozi or Sio Pao) I saw the same guys Sadist was before: V-shaped, gorilla and what's-his-name-again? What if they found out I'm here stalking, well I said it now and I should proudly admit it, _stalking_ these two people whom I just saw yesterday for the sole reason of seeing sparks when they're together?

"The Prince of Planet Sadism, Bakaiser-"

Then I saw him feed her a meat bun with brute force she might've knocked a couple of teeth. Oh boy, I can just imagine their poor walls and bed when they'll be having you know… _that_. Sticking that different kind of lightsaber in a different kind of meat bun. Oh my, I might've drunk a different kind of medicine this morning.

Kagura was wriggling violently maybe because of the sudden attack, or maybe…

because they were sharing the same _niku man_ … or so I see.

Sadist, as he stands for his name, was holding off the lady's wrists, and the other, the niku man for support. Then his hand and his lips let go of the food and grabbed her bangs while letting her mumble incoherently and eat at the same time. And then he said something. I moved closer to get a good eavesdrop. He was leaning on her now exposed forehead, while she was violently eating the almost finished food and at the same time, trying to say something. But I can't see the whole thing.

"…don't drop that now, eat China-pig." I can see his face twisting to _that_ face again, and then I saw him move closer- what are they doing?!

Even Kagura stopped wriggling… even her incomprehensible, violent mumbling stopped. But I can see from her cheeks that she was chewing something. Wait, did she eat it all? Who got the last bite? Or did they just…?

"Eh…that… that!" what's-his-name-again, oh I just remembered, Yamazaki pointed vigorously using his badminton rocket as an extension. "What are you-" Hijikata who was sucking a mayonnaise bottle dropped it, like nothing mattered in the world anymore. "Oh-!" Kondo exclaimed in surprise.

"A-are they…?" he trailed off-

"Oi, Sougo! What are you doing in the broad daylight?!" Hijikata exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Sadist. Kagura was still not moving, but she was still chewing the meat bun. "I told you to tell her what you feel, but aren't you taking it too far?!" he continued to nag like an ex who saw his former lover with another guy but still can't get over it.

"Sougo, you already became a man, hm…" Oddly, Gori was acting like a proud dad who was just informed that his wife was pregnant.

"What are you thinking of? " He as wiping his lip with his thumb and afterwards, licking it. "You'll never get my sister if you're thinking dirty things, Hijikata-san. Not that I'll allow it anyway…" he walked off, coolly like nothing happened.

"Oi, you must've seen everything right, Stalker-san." Oh shit, did he mean me?

I crawled out of the bushes, pursing my lips into a smile. "Me? I didn't see anything!" I suck at lying. I did see almost everything, but the most important thing I didn't see. I can finally breathe when he just decided to exit in the scene, leaving me with these equally dumbfounded guys and a still, unmoving Kagura-chan.

So what actually happened? It left me with three choices:

First, they kissed.

Second, Kagura ate almost everything and Sougo ate the last bite

Third, Sougo ate the last bite while leaving her a kiss.

"Did they-?" Konda couldn't form a sentence.

"I need to go to the bathroom." We turned to Kagura, who was now clutching her stomach, "Damn that Sadist…" it seems like she ate something—

Wait, Sougo wouldn't eat a niku man with laxative or anything on it, right?

I guess we can do simple math, right?

* * *

 **Leave a fukhen review~!**


	14. Chapter 11 point 1

Yo, Kids! amsoBACK! And I hope you'll find pleasure reading this. Nope, not that kind of pleasure, the pleasure that pleases the eyes- that didn't sound right… you know, you use your imagination and cu- wait, this isn't an M rated fic! And there's almost no kissing or tender scenes either, because you know, I suck at those. Enough with the shit-chat, let's just go Marvin Ga—I told you, this isn't like that!

P.S.: The SougoXKagura was just an omake. I'm not intending on pushing those any further. Plus, the plots and twists are already set so I really can't revise it. Rest assured, kid.

* * *

 _Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame_  
 _Maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away…_

 _Dear John, I see it all, now it was wrong  
Don't you think nineteen is too young  
To be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so?  
I should've known._

[ _Taylor Swift, Dear John_ ]

* * *

"Otou-sama, welcome to our Maid café. Please, come in. (A/N: Yokuso, oretachi no meido kisaden. Dozou, ohairi kudasai… or something like that.) I hope he'll drag his ass back to his working den, and stay there for all eternity of who-knows-how-many. Why would he suddenly take an interest at his daughter? The last time that I saw him was well, two years ago. And when I can sigh happily that I already forgot his face… that's when he pops out.

"Is there anything that you would want to eat, father?" I politely asked him. That must be it, right? He already has the highest bid for his daughter's vagina to marry, right? I'm not his daughter, I'm an object to have more of those legalized paper with designated amounts to exchange in a supermarket. He's no father, he's a businessman.

"I'll have some bubble tea, Taro flavor then." He's flashing his kind smile. But that smile is his smile when he smells money. I turned my back, and was about to leave when, "We'll why don't you tell me about your new classmates? Perhaps, your teachers?" Oh boy, he wouldn't dare act like a dad.

"Father, let me punch your drink first so I can excuse myself and talk to you." I said, and I did as I said.

"Who in particular do you want to know?" I asked, as I went back to his seat, and hand him his creamy, aromatic bubble tea. I just want this to be over so he can go home while I lie that I need to finish some homework at Jace's house. Yea, ever since he got back, this is the first time we're gonna talk because he's always in his office or at HQ… and now he wants to play dad. Can't help it right?

"Is there anyone interesting?" He's really into playing this. Okay, might as well tell him something, he would just wait for his turn to speak anyway.

"There's Jace, probably my bestfriend…" and I just mumble and mumble. Finally, he didn't even touch his drink, he said.

"Oh, Jace. I see. Then she must be the girl I saw with the young man…."

"Oh, Takasugi Shinsuke?" And it seems like I got his full attention now. "He's a friend."

"What are you talking about lately?" Why is he prying on the little things?

"Nothing much, just this exploratory visit and so…" Please don't ask any penis-carrying human in my life, especially those who are making my life a mess.

"Oh… I see. Is there anyone showing interest in you?" Dad, there's a guy I'm interested in, and I thought he also feels the same way, and oh, he also knows Zura and he had been in the house, and I've been at his house. I forgot to tell you, he's my Physics slash Homeroom teacher. And I just got my heart crushed a few days ago and now, he's dating that hot piece of ass History teacher over here. Should I say that?

"Oh, no one father. I'm too busy for anything of that sort." I can't possibly tell the truth can I? I'll be sent to Alaska or the South Pole for that. Worst possible scenario, some rich bastard I've never heard of will knock me down just after he puts his fences on me.

"I've seen a weird man walking around; he had silver hair, do you know who that was? He was with this beautiful blonde" Oh, of course. That guy will stand out.

"Oh, him? He's our homeroom and Physics teacher. That will be Tsukuyo-sensei, Ginpachi-sensei's lover. That's all." Yes, that is all. I saw his expression change to from being friendly to serious. Why would he take an interest to that guy? He stood from his seat, and bid he's short goodbye, not even sipping his taro bubble tea. I bowed to bid him goodbye and-

"Father." He turned his protruding figure, "What is it, Chie?"

"We have a celebratory party after this. I wonder if I can go—"

"Who would be attending?"

"More or less, the whole class…" I trailed off. I need to be specific about this, because believe it or not, he always has his ways to know who I was with and whatnot. I wonder if, by the time he met mom; did he used to stalk him or something?

"But Takasugi Shinsuke and our Class Advisor won't be there…" I don't think he would say yes to this. Our class advisor wouldn't be there—

"You can go. Just make sure you do that homework you talked to me about." Wow, he can be nice… "I'll be at HQ, and be back after so If you come back home, I won't be there." He's leaving? So that was why he came here and see me one last time… that makes sense.

"I'll do that, father."

"Remember never to tarnish our family and business and stay behaved."

"I'll do that, father." Why does it feel like his orders are heavier than before?

And he left.

* * *

 **-Tsukuyo-**

"Tsukuyo." I recognized him from the old picture in Ginpachi's book and he didn't get old. Except that, his dressed fancier than the picture. I know that he is Chie's father. I looked at him, "Is there something—"

"You work for Hosen, right?" I suddenly can't breathe.

"H-How did you kno—"

"Do you know who gave you that order?" He knows about _the_ order? Our deal between Hosen and me?

"You bastard… that's our deal, between Hosen and me. Stop prying on other people's business because if something happene—"

"Oh, no. I don't want to pry." He took a step closer, fixing my working clothes collar as if it's not tidy enough. His caring action only nurtured the flames of anger, and when can't hold it any longer, I grabbed his wrist violently, "Then what is it that you want?"

"I hope you to not quit your job sooner and continue monitoring Gintoki… but I heard a rumor. That better not be true, right?"

"Who are you?" I stared at him hard, and I hardly managed to handle my anger.

"Oh, Hosen takes orders from me, if he wants to keep his little crib..."

"Wha—"

"Yes, I gave you an order to monitor Gintoki Sakata, he uses Ginpachi now, right?"

"How are you connected with Hosen?"

"That Casino and Hotel you work at, and all the staff in there, I own that piece of land… of course, I use you and that Hinowa as I please." He was ready to leave when he again turned his heel to face me, and said, "I can also free that Hinowa and the others… with a price."

I couldn't even speak even after he left. I think Ginpachi haven't said everything yet.

"Tsu-kki, did you eat something bad?" Kagura and Shinpachi were walking with us, saying their shift is already done in the café for the exploratory visit. "You've been silent for a long while now." The smell of the pastry she had been munching was wonderful, but I can't force myself to have the appetite in any meal. My mind was preoccupied with what happened just a few hours before, and I wonder when will I get the chance to talk with Ginpachi alone. I have a feeling that he hasn't told me everything, but what right do I have to demand an explanation from him if even me, haven't told anything about who I am and what I do?

Two years ago, I was ordered by Hosen that in exchange of not harming Hinowa and Seita while living in the roofs of the Hotel, I would keep an eye to a man called Gintoki Sakata. I wasn't informed of his past, nor who he is affiliated with, because I need not to know much about the person. I was ordered to update him of his actions, without letting him know what I was doing. I just need to keep those people safe and alive as long as I live… until I've known him. And my resolve almost crushed and is continuing to crumble.

I am monitoring him for two years now, and the more I know about him, the more I find myself tempted to be closer to him. He might be rude and sloppy; he doesn't know how to handle women without _that_ in his mind, he throws rude, dirty jokes often, and he appears to be uncaring…but he is more human than anyone else. He is the most illogical idiot I've ever known, but his reasons and actions account the feelings of the person he was trying to help… I can't understand this man at all, especially why I've been looking at him, and only him, for the past two years.

"Tsu-kki, did Sadist give you something bad too?" Kagura asked again, still filling her mouth with the pastry she brought just a few minutes ago. "Do you want some? Sadist gave me this because he lost the game. " And she was offering me a _niku man._ "Just make sure you have toilet paper with you when you eat this."

"Oi! Just what are you trying to make her eat?! Stop spreading the message of the poop deity!" I can't help but chuckle at Shinpachi's comeback. Maybe I can just clear my head off for a while away from that, and I can ask Ginpachi later before I get home.

"What are you saying Patsuan? That's it, right? It's a new diet. You eat a good piece of meat bun with laxative and shit all the bad stuff outta your asshole." I heard Ginpachi said, and I just let myself indulge for the rest of our stay.

* * *

 **-Chie-**

"So? Am I expecting an engagement ring in your finger tomorrow or you gave your dad a middle finger? " Jace demanded an explanation rather than asking me about it.

"What? And say go find yourself an inflatable doll and have fun fucking with it so stay away from my recent heartcrack? Nope. I didn't say that." I said, sarcasm evident in my voice. We were walking faster because at this time, Ginpachi and her Tsu-kki sensei should be here any moment now, and I _really_ don't want to bump into them.

We were dressed casually now, away from the grime and sweat of the day and I'm quite happy I get to go out tonight. The club notified me that they're gonna be closed for a few days so I'm kind of free right now. And here's more: NO SADA-SADA! Yea, that's probably the highlight of my day. No, not crying the part. Someone wise while wearing her hair in a bun said: Strong women move on and look forward to the new love, or something like that. I just need to act like a student-teacher thing and avoid him at all cost outside right? Easier said than done.

"You'll go karaoke-ing tonight with us, right?" Jace asked.

"Yea, there's no one in the house… and there's nothing to do anyway." I tried to sound cheerful and normal, like how I've been before this messy thing came and blew up in my face.

"Oh.. so dad's gone? Do you want me to stay in your house after so you won't be oh-so-lonely with that tissue-filled room of yours?"

"Wow, thanks, Jace for pointing that out. I really appreciate it. Ice cream would be fine." I said that with my utmost ability to sound sarcastic, and she seemed to get it, and giggled it away. I too, forced a giggle which sounded so genuine it surprised me. I opened my locker and a nicely wrapped box in the shades of silver and blue waited there to surprise me in delight. Who would leave this present in my locker?

"What is that?" Her tone became slow and teasing, as she peered beside. I was surprised and curious as to the person who gave me this. "Oh, there's a card!" She pointed it, and my fingers crawled and opened the cute, little card dangling in the lace.

 _You look beautiful, but I think you'll look more beautiful in this._

"Oh. My. Gosh. Open it! You have an admirer! Damn Chi, you so fine!" She was way too excited than me, and I can't help but smile at the new highlight of my day. Wow, I was sure I look like I crawled from hell today and for the past few days. Who would be attracted to my current realistic witch cosplay? I was observing the box and I can tell that he/she has a good taste: simple and elegant, but meticulous. I let the ribbon slip and untangle itself way from the box and I separated the box's lid from its container.

Then, as instincts would tell you to do, I jerked, yelp and tossed the box away.

Inside was a picture of me, in a black rimmed frame with black ribbon above my head, resembling a funeral picture. My eyes were horribly gutted out like it was stabbed repeatedly that blood is gushing out of my eyes. The blood is real. The fleshy, rotten smell proved as evidence. And below it was a dead, disemboweled rat.

"Chi. Chie. Chie! Oi, snap out of it!" I was back to reality only to notice myself in the floor, breathing hard and letting out cold sweat. I can't stop myself from trembling. Fear veiled me from seeing the things that's happening around me. I took my time to glance at the surprise box now spilled in the floor, and the frame now shattered into tiny pieces of dangerous pricks. I looked hard at my picture, and I looked younger in the picture; years younger in the picture.

"J-Jace… help me… stand up." I pant and tried to support myself with the first thing I can grab on. As soon as I was back on my feet, my knees still weak, Ginpachi-sensei and Tsukuyo-sensei was looking at us; Tsukuyo's face was shocked and questioning, and I tried not to look longer at Ginpachi-sensei. As I took a second to steal a glance, it was plain that his face said something else: his face was alarmed and angry. Like a demon who had his child taken away.

"Tsukuyo, and Jay- what's your name." Ginpachi-sensei quietly said. "Can you get me something to clean this mess?" Without a word, Tsukuyo-sensei and Jace did as they were told, despite having questions written all over Tsukuyo's face. I picked up the picture, and Ginpachi-sensei's hand grabbed my wrist away from it.

I shook my arm violently that just by one swing, his hand was already out of my wrist. I bent over to pick my picture with my eyes poked until it made hole, and the rat's blood smudged all over my missing eyes. And again, his callous hand was tightly wrapped on my wrist. I looked at him and I thought I was flashing a look of anger in my face. But as I look at my reflection in the nearby closed window, the look wasn't anger; it was fear.

I can't read his expression at all. I do not have a slightest clue as to what he is feeling now, nor what he wanted me to do. _But I don't want to trust this guy anymore. I made a mistake, I wouldn't do it the second time._

Those thoughts flashed in my head for a second and my anger was burning hotter and hotter in the pit of my stomach. But what I saw in the mirror was right. I'm scared. I was hoping he would read another thing on my face, other than being utterly terrified and vulnerable.

"Crash at that blonde's house for a little while." He said, and I'm thinking for a while now…

"You don't get to decide what I'll do, Just go home." I swallowed hard.

"Oi, I'm still your homeroom teacher, shut up and-"

"Then stop overstepping in your boundaries, Ginpachi-sensei." _Stop acting like you care or something along those lines!_

"We're at school you know. You don't get to talk back to your teachers, damn brat." He said.

"Doesn't mean this is a school affair." And I stood up and walk away. Thinking of texting Jace to meet me at the usual shop we are frequenting after school.

I'm thinking for a while now… why does it feel like he knew me better than I do or anyone else does?

* * *

"Tie me! Tie me more~! Ah… Don't stop, don't stop now~"

"Oi! Don't hog all the food, China-pig!"

" **CHOME CHOME! CHOME CHOME!** "

"Stop putting mayonnaise on the food Vice-chief!"

We managed to land on the fourth karaoke bar after we got ousted on the past three karaoke bars we went before. As the class representative, I'm the person bowing my head, saying 'we're sorry' though the class doesn't really care. They, I mean we're having too much fun, that on the first bar, we managed to split the table and spill all the food. Not to mention we broke the plates. On the second bar, the mic mysteriously snapped in half while Shinpachi's venting his anger in Terakada's single. On the third bar, we discovered the budget for this party was already wrung empty because we have pay for the things we wrecked in the previous bars; add the calories I've burned in bowing to the managers and the usual "We're sorry!" though the actual people who destroyed those things just don't give a pint of remorse or a grandfather's middle finger about it.

Wow, I really have good friends.

"Hey, I thought Taka-jerk wouldn't come!" I nudged Jace and practically shout just for her to hear. Damn Shinpachi. He'll make a good campaign manager.

"Yeah, I thought too! Then he suddenly appeared here! I wonder if he's human! He can read the fucking future!" we were talking like we're on the both ends of a long bridge.

"No! He's not human! You'll never fall in love with a human! Your taste is far weirder than Otae over there!"

"What?! Otae tastes weird?! Just what the heck are you tasting?!" I whacked her head. Just what does she think I do?!

"I don't swing _that_ way!" Then she began tapping at her phone.

 _I'll go out for a bit. Wish me luck!_ What the message said. Jace went outside.

"Chie-san, You worked the hardest for the exploratory visit. Why don't you give it a go?" Otae suddenly talked to me, as I noticed Shinpachi's rally already stopped and there's no music playing anymore. It's hard to believe Sougo-cchi can sleep in a place like this. Like Rip Van Winkle, damn it.

"Eh? Ah… sure!" Maybe a few minutes of my shower-trained voice exposed to a karaoke booth wouldn't be a harsh punishment to these people, right?

(A/N: If you're not familiar with the song, the title's Love Scenario (Ai no Scenario) by CHICO with Honeyworks.)

 _Are you beginning to realize how repetitive this fate is?_

 _Someday I'll tell you the secret I'm hiding_

 _There's a deceptive shadow heading your way, but you're unable to notice…_

 _All tied up in the budding memories with thorns of inevitability…_

I've practiced this song a thousand times whether I'm wetting my hair, massaging my scalp with shampoo, scrubbing my bod, or I'm taking a majestic dump. I really do not know why, but maybe I was singing this even before I got myself brainwashed-

" _Help me!"_

 _And there was the sky, a scream and suddenly there was a plunge into a salty body of water._

I stopped singing. Followed by a dropped mic that went 'eeeeeeeeeee'. But I don't care. For a second, I saw a memory, an awful memory I once thought would be nicer if I remembered.

 _Just… what in the world was that?_

"U-um… Otae-chan…" I'm clutching my head, like the feeling when you sat down for a while and suddenly you stand up and blood came rushing in your head, and you become nauseous and all awareness in the world turned white and blank.

I felt the heat of the blood rushing in my head and-

" _Gintoki-paam!"_

A strand of a mere second of my memory made my head throb in pain, but it still doesn't make sense. I recognized the voice of the person calling out. It was me. It was my voice.

"Oi! Chie-cchi! Hang in there!" I heard Kagura cried just above my ears, and I felt a numerous hands helping me stand up straight. They lead me in a window outside, and I was relieved to inhale cold, thin air coming from the window just beside the stairs.

"Where does it hurt? Chie-cchi? Did you see the entrance to Laputa?" Kagura kept asking if I was fine/ ridiculous questions.

"Did the air inside was that bad? It smelled okay though."

"It's your fault it's already polluted! Even my burp smells like cigarettes!" Shinpachi said.

"It should smell like mayonnaise, straight man! My cigarette's mayonnaise flavored, you bastard!"

"That's more disgusting you know!"

"Um…" a few seconds of cold air in my face made me calm myself. "Can you please give me a few minutes by myself?" I think I need to assess some things…

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Chie-cchi?" Kagura asked. "Tell me if you found Laputa's entrance or a free eat-all-you-can buffet okay? Don't be a pig and hog it to yourself okay?"

I just laughed at her cuteness. "Yea, Maybe I'll treat you when I have the time."

"Oi, take this with you and give it to Takasugi. Someone's been calling, it hurts my ears." Hijikata extended his arms to give me Takasugi's phone. "Since you guys are pretty close and all." I took it with a smile, but without any word.

"That's a promise okay?" Kagura said, with a big, cute smile in his face.

"I'll cut my pinkie if I won't." They left me alone, and I get to assess what little details retained in my memory.

 _The scream and the calling out was my voice. I can't be wrong with that._

 _What was with the water? Didn't I fall from the stairs?_

 _And lastly, who is this 'Gintoki-paam' I was calling?_

I went outside, looking for Jace. Apparently she's been out for ten minutes since we had that stupid convo. I think I want to tell her immediately that I'm starting to remember something even though I have a pretty accurate guess as to who she is with right now.

"I mean, should we tell Chi what we know? She received a death threat, Takasugi _, a death threat_." _Are they talking about me?_

"Not yet. But we should keep her alive for now."

" 'For now'?! Takasugi, that murderer, whoever he was, is off trying to kill her again. We have to do something-"

 _Prii! Prii!_

Takasugi's phone was ringing. I wasn't hiding myself anymore, and I don't intend to.

I glanced at the flash of light in Takasugi's phone.

 _Sakata Gintoki._

" _Gintoki-paam!"_ my voice from that sole second from my memory rang in my head.

"You two know something all along, don't you?" The first thing that I should feel was surprise. But the first emotion that came was anger. Unlike the five steps of grieving process, Denial, and isolation, anger, bargaining, depression and finally, acceptance. But I wasn't grieving. I feel betrayed that the two people I thought I could trust. I just lost another person a few days ago because I thought I suck at judging people's character. But I know that the fault isn't mine right now. But instead of letting the anger consume my guts to my veins, I managed to say the two things I've always wanted to say.

"Tell me… who this Gintoki is, and tell me everything that you know." I hissed in anger. But my body was now splitting into two: anger and desperation.

"Why look for something that's long gone?" Takasugi said, the shadows in his face became darker than the nearby alleyway.

"It'll stay gone unless you two tell me everything that you know." I can barely manage my anger right now.

"Why believe to the people who deceived you?"

"You won't be deceiving and keeping this a secret from me unless it's true, wouldn't it?"

"You'll be paying a big prize. It might me your lif—"

"Start using your damn mouth in saying the truth instead of asking me dumb questions!" It came bursting out. I was panting from anticipation, and fear.

What if I regret everything that he'll say?

What if I can't take it?

What if it's better leaving it as it is?

I swallowed hard, taking the fear and doubts building in my head down to my throat.

"Where can we talk?" Takasugi extended his hand, and I passed his phone.

"My house seems safe." Jace suggested.

* * *

[E N D]


	15. Chapter 12

**I borrowed Sorachi's ideas to make them dance around my fingers and roll them in my palm. So… Sorachi, Thanks!  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **12.1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _High dives into the frozen waves where the past comes back to life._

 _Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worthy all the time._

 _Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

 _If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

 _If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

[CLARITY, ZEDD]

* * *

 **-Jace-**

"I'll get our stuff first." Chi said, and I know she was only preparing herself before she learns the truth. She'll be shaken and enraged after this talk, and I do not count on being forgiven. Afterall, she has all the right to know the truth, but we didn't take that opportunity to do so. Takasugi and I had a good reason, but I think it'll take a mess for her to see that when she'll be blinded by rage.

I turned to Takasugi after she left. "Takasugi, we'll tell her everything, okay—"

 _Crash._

I couldn't move. My head will be swept by a truck or a car, but no matter how scared I was, and it was also one of the reasons I couldn't move. Another was I've been pinned in the railway by his arms and his frightening gaze. It's fortunate that I still didn't lose my reason. This isn't the time to be lost in his scent or his warmth, or the devouring look in his eyes.

Until he moved closer to my ear and whispered something.

"That's the most important thing! She needed to know—" I grabbed his arm and tried to free myself from it. What is he planning?! Why shouldn't we tell her?! Aside from me, Zura, Takasugi and the class, who else does she got?! Why can't we tell her that Gintoki is Ginpachi?! She needs him more than any of us right now!

And he was leaning closer that I can smell mint tea, and bitter sweet smell of liquor in his mouth. And by every word he utters, tickles my lips with his warm breath and his lips were brushing, tapping mine…

"That's… for her to learn about, and Gintoki's decision to be recognized."

And all my arguments dissolved like a pinch of salt in a glass of water.

"Oh, Just when I thought nothing will surprise me now…" Chie awkwardly said, dropping or stuff— _She might've thought we're kissing or something!_ I didn't even notice Bakasugi already backed off, and there I was, clinging for the railways to balance myself from his seemingly feather-like kisses that… oh boy. This isn't me at all.

Wait, were those kisses anyway?!

* * *

 **-Chie-**

I'm familiar with the scent and features of Jace's room. I took in the details to help myself be calm and prepared by the truth I have yet to know. The anticipation overlapped my throat, but I appeared to be waiting patiently for Jace's mom to finish serving the food.

When we were sure that no one in the other side of the door were curious enough to eavesdrop on the conversation to 'unveil' the mystery guy whom we took inside Jace's room, we started the 'spilling of dirt—ahem, blood'. But even before we began, my anger already dissolved, replaced by sole thrill.

And Takasugi Shinsuke went on and on, answering my questions, which was unbelievable that I want to refuse to believe, but it fitted like Cinderella's shoe.

"N-no. Y-you're wrong! He's a bad father, but he wouldn't do that! He's not a monster!" I'm enraged, I'm shocked. And I'm on denial. He wouldn't do that. He's a businessman, and he may not be the father I long for so much but he's not… he's not… but what if he is? My faith for the father who never saw his own daughter as his own started to waver. I remembered before, I asked dad about mom's whereabouts, and all that he said was… she had an accident in a construction site.

"He killed your mother and he also tried to kill you two years ago. You're right, he's not a monster." Takasugi said, leaning against the frame of Jace's window, looking at something beyond our reach.

"He's a demon in a suit."

"T-then why didn't he try to… kill me after all this time?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked, maybe some things are better uncovered. It was like opening a can full of worms, but I already did, and I can't back down now. Not for these people, nor for honor or for the tendency that I might get killed. But because maybe I was so desperate to live that I ended up being slain down for something. Though I forgot that 'something'.

"What purpose would that serve if your memories are gone?" Takasugi swept his irises to my direction without moving his neck. A box of blue and silver appeared in my head, along with my picture and the butchered rat.

"The present… did he also gave that to me—that's not possible, unless I remember—"

"That might be the case."

"Then that means he's not the sender, nor did he tried to kill me or my mom, right?" See? He might be clean-

"But there are people around you who remember." Takasugi continued to crash all my faith to the man who I disregard as a father, but respected as a human.

"That might make you remember." Jace said, and I can't see her face but I know there was uneasiness in her tone.

"Like you…" Like Takasugi, who knew who I was and Sada's scared I might know the truth.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" He didn't answer. It was too transparent that it was the reason. But I don't want to kill the tiny ray of hope that maybe all that I heard was just a rumor in a coffee shop. That this is a prank; that this is a dream. Something that when I wake up, I'll be able to shrug it off and go to school like I always do. Anything as long as it's not real.

"Wait," I remembered something that he to ld me. "Why did you call me Tokugawa Chie?" I have a guess, but I don't think he'll go that far-

"He changed your identity. Though he kept your first name for an unknown reason." He did, he did go to that length just to cover the heinous sin he committed.

"And tell me…" I trailed off, preparing myself to the next set of scandalous reveal. "Who is Gintoki that I saw in your phone." I'm pretty sure I sounded demanding than enquiring, and that's how I wanted to sound like.

"That's for you to discover about." He walked towards the door, and twisted the knob, "And his decision to be recognized. Think, Chie."

He wouldn't tell me. Instead, he said that it's his decision to be recognized. I wondered just what he meant and arrived in the most probable theory I can come up with: He doesn't want me to know who he is for some reason, a dangerous reason, and most likely the same reason Takasugi had or so much more. But before I dwell deeper on the things laid before me, there's still something I needed to fix.

"Jace, how long have you known about this?" And her head was held down again.

* * *

 **-Jace-**

"Jace, how long have you known about this?" She said, and I can't stick my head and look at her straight in the eyes. I knew I've done something wrong, but it'll feel much worse when she'll end up dead without knowing why because we said nothing though we have so much to say about her. Would you choose to not pry on the problems of your closest, truest friend in the whole world when you know you could've done something for her? But I couldn't do it. Bakasugi said not to. Why would I cross my line if I do not really know what is going on? Oh my gosh, what have I done?

"Few weeks." My voice was low and soft. This is guilt. This is the product of not saying anything. My confidence was low and vanishing, but heck… I'm really sorry Chi, I have to do that…

"Why did you hide such precious matters to me?! You know I've been wanting to know since, right?!" Her voice was angry and demanding, as I predicted. She's blinded by rage, and to people who are angry enough not to see anything or the bigger picture, it's not the best to talk calmly over a cup of tea. Someone said to tame anger, you must feed it with love, but that's not what she needs. What she will need is to listen to her own sound of anger, or to see the wrinkled, ugly face she had been putting to realize how she's not able to think of anything besides how angry she is.

"Because," I gulped, "What if you get yourself killed?!"

"That's not for _you_ to decide upon!" She almost screamed, her eyes got bigger, and her pupils narrowed. "If I really managed to stay alive after all the probable bull Takasugi said that because maybe I was desperate to live for something!"

"Was?! Seriously, Chi, _was_?!And now you're not?! That's' just selfish! You don't just get yourself killed and not think of the people who probably will break if you die! Ever thought that maybe, _just maybe_ some people's sacrifices might go to waste just because you chose to give up?! You never thought of that?!"

"That doesn't give you any right to hide this _Jace_!" I just noticed we're both yelling now. I too, became angry, but I didn't lose my reasoning, the things that I wanted her to know. We might wake up the neighbors but who cares about neighbors now?

"We're trying to keep you alive, _Chi_! Yes! You have every fucking right to know who you are, and other crap you've gone through, and I'm sorry for that, Did you notice how scared you were or how you've put that 'unbelievable' face because you don't want to believe all of those?! You want to run away!" She wasn't saying anything, and I hope I've pierced through her anger. "What was it?! You were desperate to live?! That's just utter bullshit, you selfish bitch! You're just giving up on yourself and the people who're still fighting for you!"

I couldn't believe that I said all of that. It was like a melodrama, but much more intense. It felt good because all the yelling and curses were let out for her to realize where she had gone wrong, she wouldn't be this silent if I she realize something. I panted due to exhaustion. But the contentment in my chest was fuller than it was. Was I able to help her at least?

She faced me, looking at me with her eyes watery. She started to cry. She hasn't cried when she saw the contents of the present, she hasn't cried when she knew Takasugi and I knew so much, maybe she was so tired of crying about Gin-sensei and the like, or maybe she was so numb before that she couldn't excrete any tears at all. I'll be worried if she didn't shed tears at this moment, and thank God she did. That means there's still something to comfort about her.

"Just what do I do? Jace…" I can hear her gulp; the ugly anger had vanished in her face. It was replaced by helplessness and grieving. If you know that a monster had been breeding in your family for years, who took one of your family members, wouldn't you be this sad too?

"You should've figured that by now," It's not the time to be all glassy-eyed and mope about spilled milk. I offered a tissue to wipe her wet, snotty face. "And it's not an 'I', it's a 'we'." and I pressed the half melted ice cream in her cheeks that liquefied in the middle of our heated argument. "It's homemade. Eat it; you look skinny that your chest and butt's gone."

She wiped her face. "I _am_ skinny. "And she let out another sob. "I did something I shouldn't do, didn't I?"

"Yep, don't do that, _ever_." I said, smiling now. "Yea, you're skinny, but at least you have curves."

"Anyway…" _Oh, she's back, welcome back, bitch!_ "Don't try to hide your relationship with Taka-jerk, liar." _Okay… where did that come from?!_ The pseudo-kisses… right, and the feeling of light headedness came back to me.

"Uh.." I said, awkwardly. "We didn't do anything…" I sounded like an actress who kept saying "we're just friends."

"Oh, " Chi mockingly said, while in the glory of a red nose and a bulging face. "I see. I know talking and talking between kisses. I've seen them on movies, and if you want details, I've read them on books."

"Oh really?" Here we are, bitching on each other like a morning routine. "Too bad, you're only on the front seat, I was on the stage."

"Gee, thanks!" She blew her nose. I didn't mind though. "Rubbing that on my face… but it looks like you two are going well." She _devoured_ the ice.

"So, what do you plan to do?" I asked her. Enough of the teasing, I can play that in my head to keep me awake until morning better than coffee.

"Well, I need to look for evidences and put him into jail." She said, her eyes burning not by hatred, but surprisingly, by determination… and sadness.

"You're okay with that? He's your dad." I said, how can she decide on something so difficult that she already chose just after a few minutes of knowing?

"Yeah, he's my dad, that's why I should send him to jail and let him change until he becomes a little more human-like. I'm not hoping that he'll be a great dad or be a human being again but I'm hoping he can be better than he is now. That's the only help I can give."

"Would that change things?" I asked, and I can't help but sigh in great relief. She really thought this thoroughly.

"No, that wouldn't change that he took one life."

I smile escaped in my lips. "What a dutiful son of a bitch you are."

She smiled and continued to eat the melted ice. I was hoping she'll save something for me.

* * *

 **-Takasugi-**

"How is it?" I held the phone in my ears, and I was leaning outside, in the dead of the night.

"Two to three months from now, Shinsuke-sama." The voice on the other line of the phone reported back to me.

"That would do." I hung up, and looked at the starless sky that somehow appealed to me.

 _I'll destroy her and Tokugawa Housing Corporation, his very soul. Two to three months, until they're nothing but remnants of success and engraved failures… that'll end up as nothing._

I noticed I was touching my lips which I almost didn't understand why it was curved. It was the thrill that I get to shatter something that those people hold so dear, and perhaps it was also because of something that I did a while ago.

I shook that thought out of my head.

* * *

[End. Part One.]


	16. Chapter 12 point 1

You guys are not an obligation, nor this story is, but I'm so overwhelmed by the silent readers out there and that's what's keeping me pushing through. I have pretty good reason. So to those silent readers and the anonymous reviewer waiting on the other side of screen, _I'm so sorry!_

* * *

 **-Tsukuyo-**

"Mom!" she immediately smiled at Seita's calling, and I followed the two mother-son figure that preceded me. "Hinowa, it's kind of cold, don't you want to go inside?" I gently told her off. But it wasn't bad that she would roll around from her suite to her veranda because those were the only places she could go. It's not like we're living in this room together. Seita and I can only see her two times a week, at any day to ensure that she's alive and healthy. Cameras are in every nooks and crannies; even under her bed. Bugs, everywhere we do not know. Any form of access to the outside world is not allowed; not even a walkie talkie. But at least we're allowed to bring in newspapers, crossword puzzles, board games, or any form manual entertainment. But what highlights the day of Hinowa was her son's stories. Hinowa is not Seita's biological mother. For that matter, read or watch Gin Tama for reference. But the bond that was formed between them on a short tick of time was as thick as any mother-son relationship has.

After all, not just because Seita longed for his mother, just as how Hinowa longed for this boy but also he is the child of every woman trapped in Hosen's seemingly unescapable dollhouse. He became the glitter of every chandelier, or every beautiful firework on a summer festival night.

Just how beautiful and glowing he is, his existence is also ephemeral, but not inevitable to just fade away for good.

So we continue to live in this place where people would enter while dressed and presented frivolously and beautifully. They were busy being blinded by shimmery heres and theres of the decors, the elegant suites, the loud, charismatic noises the casino makes; big, expensive paintings hanging in the hallways. Living, regardless of my gender is the only living I can afford, that is if I want to see until the end, no matter how much struggle, or how ugly living would become. This is a place of paradise; a lotus garden to many but a cruel, living inferno to us. But we chose to live with it, not for ourselves, but to the people and things that matters to us the most.

"Tsukuyo, what are you thinking?" I snapped back to reality because of the familiar, gentle voice of hers, like she never suffered enough. We have a pretty complicated way of communicating. Aside from telling her how I spent the day outside, I also bring numerous books and newspapers for us to communicate. Or if my message tends to be detailed, ergo, demands a long explanation, we use the bathroom— sticking sticky notes and burning them after flashing it in the toilet. It was the only place safe from cameras, but not bugs, to communicate.

"Nothing, Hinowa. I've brought you another book. You like comedy romance, do you? You said you're kinda tired of historical stuff so I've brought you a different one." I said, raising my brows to tell her that there's something inside. It was no torn paper, because Hosen's security scans all the things that we bring. So if you ask how we communicate, here's how:

I lightly encircle the words in the book that forms a sentence pertaining to the things I want to say to her. I also bring a crossword puzzle so she can have an excuse as to where she can write and form the words into sentences without being suspicious. Hosen's team only wriggles the book to look for extra pages, but because it's thick, they won't take their time to read the contents, let alone flip the leaves. Pretty complicated, but it keeps her from being left behind the important things.

"Thanks, I'll read it later." She said, looking worried at the thick book I brought. And when I looked at her, her anxiousness was replaced with a smile.

"What, tired of reading thick books? What manga do you want? To-Love-Ru Darkness? Butler in the Studio?" I said coolly, unfazed by the facial response Hinowa gave when looking at the book. (A/N: I haven't read any of those. I'm more of the historical setting aye?)

"How about a _Shunga_?" (A/N: It's an ancient erotica during… Edo period, I think?) She smiled, and I all I can do was to raise an eyebrow. Seita, who have been looking at us questioningly, asked, "What's a _Shunga_ , Tsukuyo-nee? Mom?" he said. I was alarmed by his question.

"Oh that?" Hinowa said, "It's a book to shoo bad luck away, Seita. It's full of the things that man and woman do like in this hotel you know." (A/N: It's true! It's to shoo the bad luck away, like… death and fire.)

"Eh?! Does it teaches you how to win in the Casino?!" the young boy, excitement raised his voice pressed on.

"No, but it teaches you how to have s** and how to *u*k nicely. It'll also teach you how to *u*k and bring intense o**a*m to your partner or *uc*b*dd* , whether it's a man or a woman. Look how beautiful their kimonos are, when you see it."

Seita became hyper for some reason. Was he getting excited over Shunga? Maybe he had too much chocolate intake? "Hinowa, you gave him too much chocolate, did you? You overdid it!"

"Seita, play something to exhaust yourself." I said, but Seita was getting redder and redder. I can see steam coming out from his nose.

"Tsukuyo-nee, I wanna hear more of this Shunga, it's a history lesson too, right? _Right?!_ " I thought he hated History; it took an awful piece of work to make him understand it.

"It's a book where you can see man and woman, doing the woman. But there are also themes like woman to woman, man to man and so on and on. You can pick your choice." I explained, and waved my finger in front of him.

"No matter how much you ask, I won't buy you one." I said to Seita. "You'll know the actual thing when you get older."

"Hinowa, you know I can't." this time, I said the rejection to Hinowa. "How can I buy something like that in the British Museum?"

The light atmosphere soon died out when Seita, tired from all the playing, dropped his beaten body and took a short nap. Hinowa and I can even hear his moans and inarticulate mumbles to his sleep. What kind of dream is he having? (A/N: Yep, I'm curious too, I wanna take a look.) The day passed, and it's time to leave; the most dreadful time for the mother and son to do.

"Hinowa, I'm sure you'll like that book. It was a lot of twist." It meant: _It's a lot of story, so you better scan it thoroughly._

"Oh, I will." She smiled, but her eyes say she doesn't want us to leave.

"We'll go." 'We' translated to two people: Seita and I and Ginpachi and I.

"You better do." She responded. 

This _was_ life for me. 

* * *

**Flashback: Chapter 10**

" _Ginpach-senpai." I called out to the man wearing the white coat that complimented his silver hair and the dirty luster of his silver soul. He turned, his cheek puffed with the lump of the sweet stuff he was sucking. "What do you want?" He responded to my call with his lazy, deep timbre. "No, Gintoki." I managed to say as I give the book back to him. And that was when his lazy expression turned to confusion. Under of the book's cover was the photo but it was enough for him to recognize what I was talking about._

 _He opened the cover, and saw the photo that made me discover some things that he wanted to hide. His face was serious, but it wasn't angry, nor frustrated._

" _I'm sorry that I have to find out, but I already knew enough." I said as sincere as I can but not the sincerity that will look like I'm saying this out of pity, or taking his circumstances as a good joke. I'm aiming for my usual, distant, cool look and I guess I am pulling that off._

" _I can tell you more. Think about it." I said and left him._

* * *

 **Another Flashback: Teacher's Conference**

" _Oi! We need sake! Sake!"_

" _Baka-sensei, don't hog all the food! Drink, drink!"_ (A/N: 'Love and Peace!' Who said that line?)

" _Who are you calling baka?!"_

 _It was all noise, and more noise. I can't even care anymore because I'm soooooooo drunk! AKB48's song, I think._

 _I can feel my heart palpitate, and my body temperature higher. I singlehandedly devour the bottles of numerous liquor, be it Vodka, Tequila, beer and other stuff laid in front. Who cares about food? There's booze looking at you in the eyes!_

 _I took a second to look at Ginpachi. He himself was so drunk that he's laughing like a viewer hooked with the joke of an Osaka comedian. But we haven't told the management that we, the two of us broke the previous table. It took us a good bite in the wallet for the repairs. Afterall, this is the fourth place we got wasted, and the other three? Oh that, we got kicked out. Who gives a lick of a damn anyway?!_

 _I grabbed his collar and dragged him outside. I couldn't eve care about his protest or the weight of his body as I drag him. But I heard our co-teachers saying 'Tsukuyo is so bold!' or 'I didn't know they were in that relationship.' or 'someone's in heat!'_

 _Ugh, I'm so wasted that another round of liquor would've been real good. I found a good place: the cool breeze of the building's roof. I let him go, and I started to rip off his clothes like it was tear-away pants. We heard a thud, and his wallet's wings spread revealing a photo of him and the girl on the news articles of old newspapers two years ago. Tokugawa Chie. Nope, I should ca;ll her Fukuyama Chie._

" _What an old photo." I said, the silence and cold breeze brought back my sound reasoning. I'm starting to sober up. He smiled and picked up his wallet, putting it back to its rightful place._

" _Pretty lame for a man to cling to his past, right?"_

" _What do you mean by that?" I said,_

" _Hell if I know. You've been looking out for me for who knows how long." He said, and I felt my breath's rhythm got interrupted for a second. I looked at the scenery infront of us, his hair gently blowing to reveal his forehead. His face illuminated by the lights of the city and the glow of the moonlight. He wasn't laughing, nor he was serious. He was like his old, uncaring self. I can see an unamused, smirk on his face._

" _Y-You knew?" I asked, praying I heard it wrong._

" _I wasn't sure if you wanna drag me in the bedroom at first though." His playful tone was haunting his every word now, his smirk became more genuine. I gave a blow in his arm, enough to let him know I'm kind of pissed by his remark._

" _Ow Ow…" he said, and I coughed to let him know he deserved it, but I was still a little guilty doing it._

" _How long have you known it?" I looked at his sudden pause, and I can't help but feel nervous at his answer._

" _More than a month, I think." He said, and I think I don't want to hear it for now. My head somehow is swirly. I can't distinguish whether the cause was the alcohol or the answer just now._

" _I'll, I'll just go inside for a little bit." I said, and I was already taking the step to turn my back._

" _Tell me why you do this. Is that it? You like me so much that you can't help but want to see me all the time?" I can see the tornado behind his narcissistic remark, so destructive that it almost crash the quarter of admiration I have of him._

' _Of course not!" I only managed to utter a simple protest. "I thought you were really an interesting guy. Turned out you were a bum, good-for-nothing-perverted bastard."_

" _Eh… that so?" He's peering at my face along with his teasing tone and trolling face. "Then tell me why would you fall for that bum, good-for-nothing-perverted bastard, huh?"_

" _I said—"_

" _Is that it? My charming, good looking face, my height or my extraordinarily amazing length?" I kicked him in his tibia, where I know I can inflict pain like when one would accidentally bump his pinky toe in a furniture. (A/N: Tibia is your leg bone, the one that when kicked hard, you feel like you're on labor because it fukhen hurts.)_

" _I told you, that's not it." I faced my back to him, as I can still hear him clutching his leg in pain. There was silence and he suddenly broke it, letting my pained ears used to the silence awhile ago readjust to the noise._

" _Then what is this?" I looked at the possible evidence he was holding, and I all I can do was to stay there and be shocked._

 _He was checking my phone. When did he do that?! He was reading my logs and messages that consist mostly of Hosen and Hosen's orders. Not long after that he showed me my wallpaper, which was Hinowa, me and Seita. "What made you do this?"_

 _I can't bring myself to talk, to spill the truest explanation I can give. I'm so torn between coughing the truth and the consequences of not seeing Hinowa's warm, loving smile when she sees Seita, as well as the suffering of our comrades for the past few years. And sealing my mouth and not doing something for the man that I love. It was a long time of silence, but it was a short time to feel what I really wanted to do and figuring out who I wanted to save._

 _Both of them._

" _Gintoki," I started, my voice and face was stoic. I wanted to sound strong. "What would drive you to do something like this?" Gintoki looked at the wallpaper, and it seemed like he was deep in thought. The time ticked so slow, I thought it was only because I was so engrossed by his answer, hoping that my answer is the same as his._

" _Only for an idiotic reason." And I can't help but smile, and he let out a few teeth with his smirk. As soon as it died out, he said._

" _So, want to be my woman for a few weeks?" He said. "It won't take long." He added, trying to sound convincing._

 _I know what he meant, and still, it made me hesitant about the sudden proposal of starting a pseudo-relationship with him, it also made me quite thrilled that I get to start a relationship with him though it's not real. Maybe he's doing this for the people I cherish, or maybe because there's something for him or maybe it's my iron resolve to do just about anything to save the people I love. But doing this entire façade will definitely lead to only one selfish thing: I'll always wish for this to come true._

 _I smiled. "Be a good man to me, Ginpachi-senpai." A comfortable silence surrounded us, along with the chilly breeze of the wind, and the distant noise of the city below us._

" _So…" He's mischievous smile was back. "Where do you wanna do it?"_

 _I kicked his Tibia once more, this time harder._

" _Ow!" He let out a painful howl with his deep voice. "This is nothing that being kicked in the balls…" He massaged the spot, and I'm sure it's gonna bruise tomorrow._

" _Then, that alone won't kill you."_

 _The convention days ended with the lectures and more lectures, while spending our free time talking about the things that shocked me, like Chie is her woman, the accident she had, and the reason why he was helping me._

" _I just want Hosen to spill his guts about that property, defame him and his fat associate, then let them bleed to shame. It's not enough but that's gonna cover half of the first part." He said, and I've never seen him like this before. He's eyes had a glint of murder in them; a demon hiding, crawling at his every vein. "If it's not enough, I've got enough teeth to rip they're throat. Car accidents and losing their businesses wouldn't be enough. I haven't given them the permission to die peacefully like that."_

 _I feel like I'm not talking to Gintoki now, I'm having a conversation to a monster. And in the corners of our eyes, a flashbulb flickered, followed by a teenage laughter coming from a not-so-teenage people. "We're gonna post this in the page~" They said in unison, like an untrained chorale._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"Tsukuyo-nee, are you okay?" Seita asked, snapping me back to the hallways of the hotel. "Yes, I'm good." I said, I remembered the note in the bathroom, before we left, which I burned to nothingness so it won't leave any traces of evidence. The note said:

 _A ball, few weeks from now._

* * *

 **-End-**


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen, coming right up! Hope you didn't get tired of waiting!**

* * *

A dangerous plan, just this time

A stranger's hand, clutched in mine

I'll take this chance, so call me blind

I've been waiting all my life.

I was made for loving you

Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through

Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do

All I know is, darling; I was made for loving you.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Tori Kelly, Ed Sheeran: I was Made for Loving You~

* * *

 **-Chie-**

" _Hey, I'm sorry. Don't be like this…" someone… maybe it's me who was talking to someone under the thick blanket. It was morning because the sun is up and still chilly. The room was… bright and its décor looks like a house on the hillside with all the piles of lumber as its walls and wood flooring I didn't know what kind. The ambience was cozy and peaceful, and by the looks of the scene before me, there was someone I was sharing the coziness and peace with._

 _I pulled the covers, impatient of waiting for the answer to assure me that whoever the person under the cover wasn't throwing a serious tantrum. He hid his face to the covers back from the sudden exposure. Maybe there was something I did that pissed him off. Too bad the light coming from the window just above his head was too bright that I did not see his face._

" _Hey… come on, I'm sorry I forgot." I plead with patience. It became clear that whatever happened before was my fault.. He groaned, still throwing his anger passively. It told me that the person's voice was a 'he'_

 _I pulled the covers and threw myself to lie beside him, and as I observe what I was doing, I faced his back, a broad, muscular back to be detailed… and my fingers leave trails of feathery touches to reach the spaces in his hands. His form was too big for me that I look like a lid misfit in a Tupperware. My feet crawled under his PJ's hem. I was giving him a spooning._

 _Then no matter how tall he was, I towered and kissed his hair and formed an array of rubs and kisses to his nape._

" _Gintoki."_

 _Then I woke up._

"This." And I suddenly felt my forearms heavy with piles of old newspapers which looked like better in a paper shredder than in my arms. I was remembering a real weird dream I had. Gosh, am I so deprived of boyfriend kind of love? And just that it ticks me off, Taka-jerk wouldn't say who this Gintoki was no matter how many times I beg or bribe. "Um, Jace… I'm not lacking of toilet paper…"

"Don't be stupid. I found this in the old archive in the local library. Ugh, good thing I'm gorgeous so it took Hedoro's face to get these." She let out a heavy sigh. She's helping me too much. I can't see any material in the net, and I can see why. The company is large enough to restrain any antagonism they face. Be it bribery or killing your own wife, he will do it. I wonder what Zura will say about this…

"Wow, Jace you don't need to bring these at school. This won't a secret anymore." I said, her enthusiasm overwhelming me. It's not that I'm not pumped up to do this. But she is _too_ excited to play detective. I know what I decided to do, and she needed not to tell it to me again. That's what what's keeping me going. To other people, if they ever knew about what I am trying to do, I will be the witch, the antagonist, the bad guy. Who in the world would bring his own father in the prison? No one, at least when they haven't known yet what they have been letting in in their own household. The only trace of my father was his face and his voice. Though I can't remember much, he still helped me reach out to some people who claimed to know me and got me right back in connecting to people who I already forgot.

By doing this, I might, at least get back a little of his humanity, not necessarily my father.

"Of course I do." Jace said, in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Then it became a tone of worry. "Are you sure you're getting some sleep? I can see your pores wide open, ready to give a hug." She was peeking hard in my skin, and I waved her face away like a fly swatter. "Get off my face, I know you're appointments to a dermatologist." I said, a little irritated by her comment.

"Still," She wasn't even listening to me. "You're losing weight. Don't tell me you're still working at the bar?" I took the hint of her worrying, and before she lectures me, I already jumped off so can't say anything.

"Oh no, I already quit, and yes, I'm getting some sleep." I said,

"Enough sleep?" _Of course, enough and some are two different words._

"Um—"

"No." She said, here comes the woman with a tongue of an armalite. She must've eaten something wrong when she was a kid. "Not enough sleep, food?" She said, too fast I almost couldn't keep up. She waited for my answer, knowing that I'll still spill the truth.

"Hunger games." I admitted, biting my lip with my resignation. She let out the breath she was holding on, and being a real responsible friend that she is, no matter how sharp her tongue may be…

"Of course, you're living like a vampire these past few days. We'll drop by, Shinsuke and I." She said, getting half of the old newspaper she managed to sneak from the lib she talked about. But hey, something's different…

"Shinsuke…? Oohhh…" It was my turn to tease, pouting my lips like blowing bubbles. "So…"I angled my face sidewards, but my eyes never left her face. "When did you start calling him by his first name, hm?" I asked. And she just laughed.

"Tell me!" I said, clashing my shoulders in her arms. "Okay! Only when he's not around." She said.

Ahead of us, was Tsukuyo-sensei, swallowed by students, gawking and praising her just by the sound of their high-pitched voice.

"Ahem…" Jace cleared her throat, "Here comes the BB+" She said. _Why is she talking about make up?_

"Sorry, not much of a linguist, but not an idiot either." I said, hinting her that I didn't get what she meant.

"Oh, that. Bombshell bitch. That's what her haters call her nowadays. Of course, I call her too. I mean, she stole him from you." She said; I can just sigh at her insulting news.

"Don't say that. She didn't do something wrong. It's me. She knew him since college and basically it was me and my idiocy that got me in that mess. I'm the bombshell bitch." I said.

"Except that you're not a bombshell, just a bitch." She said, and we just laughed. Oh my, I missed laughing like this.

Jace suddenly stopped, looking ahead. It was Ginpachi-sensei, joining Tsukuyo after she waited. I looked at him. Yes, I'm still avoiding him, and it's still almost unbearable. I teared the eye contact that my own and his uncaring eyes did, and turned away.

"Let's go." I managed to say, and I felt Jace's arm cling tightly in my arms. "Yeah." And she dragged me out of the scene.

* * *

 **Dismissal, Physics class**

"Now, get the hell outta here, and answer your damn homeworks." He said, and the guys, bidding goodbyes to one another, the girls of course, swarmed like bees at Ginpachi. As for me, who knows almost no one in the class headed for the door-

"Oi, Fukuyama. I need you to— please go home before I skin you alive." He got distracted by his fangirls, and I pretended not to hear him. There was still much distance between me and the door and he still had the chance to call me out again.

"Then we'll leave these here, sensei." And one by one, they left.

"Fukuyama, I was calling you, you rotten brat." He said, and since there's no one in the classroom but just us…

"And I was pretending I didn't hear you, sensei. I have things to do too." I retorted back.

"And now I'll pretend you didn't say anything like that. Fifteen copies of each, on my desk today." He ordered like he owned me.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow. The school will close by then." I reasoned out.

"Then drop these in my house." He said, persistent. Can't he tell that I don't want to see him in any way possible?

"Why don't you let Tsukuyo- sensei do it for you?" I suddenly blurted out, regretting it after. It was jealousy, or anger. But I already said what I really want to say; that I was angry at him for making me like this, though it was me who let myself get deceived, that I was jealous of what they have.

"She can't, she has something to do and didn't I tell you to not speak rudely?" He was still his normal self, the butthole, almighty self he is. My anger rose up, and before I can hold it, I began to explode, saying the things I've always wanted to say since he made me this way. (A/N: Whoa, that rhymed.) How can he maintain his cool when all I want is to hide in my room, and sleep to forget the pain?

"Like what?! A date, perhaps? And then when you're through with her you'll just dump her?! Talking rude is better than to sweet talk someone and drop them off seconds later! You know, it's my fault for being an idiot to you and I won't do the same thing again. I hope Tsukuyo-sensei does that too." I was so mad, I couldn't control my mouth from talking, cursing him until he realize I don't want him or anyone like him in my life. I looked at him as painful as my eyes can give, just so he knows I'm going through the things he banished me at. And I turned my body, feeling empowered that I said those things I've always said infront of the mirror.

I felt empowered just a while ago, and now I feel as weak as I was before.

His torso was so warm against my back; dependably hard I felt his sudden contact tingled the nerves all over my entire body. His arms were selfishly wrapped around my body, encaging my whole being, like a straitjacket embracing a patient in an asylum. I was like a thing that he owned and it let him do as he pleased. I tried to speak, but somehow I can't say anything. Maybe in the depths of myself, I wanted this to happen too; maybe I wasn't being too responsive because it was too sudden that the shock made me like this.

His arms moved, his skin brushing my forearms, his hands and fingertips driving, going to the spaces of my hands, intertwining his with mine. I felt a gentle force on the top pf my head and I know he was kissing it. Every move from him heightened my capabilities to detect sensations. Then he was nuzzling his face tracing it downwards, to my nape. His lips drawn the circumference of my neck and I bowed, to support his weight. But his height towered mine as he engulfed himself with my skin. He was spooning me.

I can't resist, I heard myself let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. It was far too intimate, and it was like I did something like this before. It was so familiar that it made me want to forgive him. I want this to last much longer, the sensation he was forcing in on me, and the sensation I voluntarily accepted. I felt the pain of biting my lip; I can't hold it any longer. Does he enjoy tormenting me so much? I gulped hard, and felt my eye let a tear escape from my ducts.

"Chie." The voice, the way of calling, the warmth, everything feels nostalgic.

It was my dream.

"Gintoki…" I didn't realize I was saying the stranger's name who shouldn't be a stranger at all. I felt his body tensed, and it brought me back to the painful reality of what if's. For many times, I let my heart rule over my head. But this time, I need my head to rule over heart.

"Just…" I exhaled, "Just who _were_ you to me, Ginpachi?" I paused to let me gain courage. "Or are you trying to make me an idiot again?" I silently said, removing his fingers and him away from me.

I faced him, but still preparing to say goodbye.

"I'm done playing the idiot, Ginpachi-sensei."

I know I was convincing myself more than I was convincing him. A possibility registered in my head:

 _Sakata Ginpachi, Sakata Gintoki._

 _What if this Gintoki was someone so special to me?_

 _What if this Gintoki is Ginpachi's brother?_

 _I need to find out._

* * *

END. PART. ONE.


	18. Chapter 13-1

Chapter 13 part 2.

S

C 

R 

O 

L 

L 

D 

O 

W 

N 

_See I'm just too scared_

 _To tell you the truth_

 _Coz my heartache can't take anymore._

 _Broken and bruised, Longing for you_

 _And I don't know what I'm waiting for._

 _~Demi Lovato, Hot Chelle Rae_

* * *

 **-Chie-**

I walked out.

I blew the one chance to _might_ win him back and I didn't. The thought of spending another night soaking my pillow with _the_ salty particles from my body didn't quite appeal to me. I shook my head to oust the thoughts. It's done, I shouldn't linger in the past.

But the idea that he might know who this Gintoki is was too tempting that I want to ask. I didn't. Stupid? Yeah, especially when it's the pride talking… or maybe I was lost to his touch.

"Oh…" I was talking for the forty-five minutes and all she said was a mystifying 'Oh…'

" _Jace._ " I said, already pissed. I think I wasted calories and saliva having a monologue. _Thanks Jace, you really are the best listener in the whole world._

"Yeah?" Again, a moment when she diverted her attention from her phone to me and then back to that little piece of technology. I pretended I didn't notice she wasn't listening much.

"I hope he got what I meant." I said, opening the manual, but tricky gate.

"That, you like him but it's unrequited or you want to act like you hate him because you're angry for dumping you after the first date." She nonchalantly said; not even blinking while mercilessly tapping her phone. Oh, she was listening at least she got quarter of my babbling right.

"You know, I can cut your tongue and deep fry it then feed it to you. It's not like you're not in the same boat as me." I said, I got a little more pissed more than my limit of getting pissed. Did that make sense to you? She looked at me, her features shown guilt and realization of what she just said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Wow, tactless, Jace." She scolded herself. Her apology was enough to make me feel better. I went on, hoping she'll learn her lesson of listening instead of just texting.

"It was so similar to my dream… Jace do you think he has a bro—" She's at it again. "Are you listening?" I sounded stern. She glanced a second at my face even if she didn't see my eyes which could stab anyone who'll see it. "Huh—Yeah, a-absolutely." I paused for a second and thought of something…

I got my phone out and recorded a video. "I had a dream where you were giving a _paizuru_ to a homeless guy with shades and you said you'll give me a foot massage when we reach home. Oh, Takasugi and Kondo's asses were so hairy it scrubbed the furniture." (A/N: Paizuru is… -sigh- a tit *uc*.)

"Sure… that's awesome…" She replied, and her attention still was undivided on her phone.

"And Binbouksai-sensei was asking if you wanted to be the model for the _wakame sake._ " (A/N:Wakame sake is drinking Sake in a woman's vagina that her pubic hair's floating like seaweeds)

"Sure... no prob…" she kept on being affirmative, still tapping her phone like someone was just asking if she wants some 'red wine to compliment the soy sauce or not' conversation.

"And Takasugi is gay." I wrapped my lines like the final touches of a masterpiece and by those words and instantly, I got her attention.

She dropped her phone like it wasn't the world she was diving before. "What?" the atmosphere quickly turned to a heavy melodrama every typical housewife wouldn't want to miss, and the first thing I'm so fed up with. She saw my phone waving at her face and tried to snatch it off my hand.

"You didn't say weird, disgusting things while I was saying 'yes' or 'absolutely' did you?!" She was panicking, busy stealing my phone from my grasp. "Give it to me, or I'll break that!" She warned.

"The more that I won't give it to you!" I said, and played it for her. She stopped doing that weird jumping dance and stayed still to watch the video. She grabbed my phone and…

…just imagine what happened.

And in resignation, I said: "So to get your attention, 'Takasugi' and 'gay' should be on the same sentence." I put a hand on my hips, trying to look angry. But I know she could tell. After all, my lifetime of two years and counting are mostly spent with her. "Gee, you even broke my phone." She picked up the pieces of my now unrecognizable phone, and gave it to me.

She sighed a year's worth of sigh. So something's up. "Sorry." She said, and I know that this time, she meant it. She bit her lip and looked at me, with an expression of guilt. I also felt guilty of what I did.

"Hey, don't be like that…" I know this is so awkward to throw a tantrum because of this, but what do I know about other people's feelings?

"No, no." She said, "I'm not angry or crying, Chi." She said. "It's just that…" now she combed her hair for a reason I don't know-

 _Oh no. She did something disastrous._

"Jace, what did you do?" I asked her, my brow arched upward, and letting my other foot rest, counting its responsibilities to my other foot. I wasn't looking at her like a close friend; I was looking at her like a concerned mother. We're like this, maybe you already know. We curse, we do weird things, I watch her get drunk and do some weird rendition of a dance craze, pranks but we take up the role or a friend, a sister and a mother when it needed to be. I think this is the weirdest role we do, playing mother, but the most emotionally intimate we could be.

She let out a strong exhalation of air. "You know the feeling where you're guilty because you judged a person thinking you know perfectly what's happening but in reality, you don't?" I didn't say anything, instead I nod to urge her to spill every last word she could relate. "Well?" She said, oh, she was waiting for my reply.

"Oh Jace, what a long life I am having!" I looked like an orator with the background of red, heavy cloth and spotted by the scorching spotlight. It was her turn to give me an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. I stopped being poetic and said: "Okay, go on…"

This time, she inhaled, and said "Tsu-ki's in deep, deep shit. And I talked harshly, just like a thoughtless troll over internet comments."

"And you're guilty?" That didn't sound like a question, more like… a clarification but I already know she is guilty.

"What deep, deep shit is this?" 

* * *

**Flashback: Somewhere in the story…**

 **-Jace-**

" _Ah, it's the naïve, desperate cherry." Was the greeting of Kagura when I opened the door. Ticked off, I did the last thing an epitome of a lady would do: pick a fight._

" _What?! Wanna go, flatboard middle schooler?!" We were having an intimidation contest, veins popping in our foreheads, grabbing each other's collars which choked the heck out of me. When did she start going in the gym?_

" _Oi, the two of you, stop fighting! We're in the middle of a meeting!"_

" _Shut up, hacherry!" (A/N: Kinda combined 'Hachi' which means eight and 'cherry' which is the slang for virgin.) And there are three._

" _Okay, guys… settle down for a little bit…"_

" _Close that damn mouth, steel-ass gorilla!" Then came to be four. Though gorilla let us beat him. A last strand of chvalry?_

" _Oi, now's not the time to be fighting!"_

" _Suck your dosage of mayonnaise, you walking nicotine-stinking freak!"_

" _You asswipes, apologize to mayonnaise!" And it became a five-way riot._

" _Hijikata-san, step aside, I've got this covered." And I don't know how fast he put the collars on our necks. Then like a classic movie interrogation room, Sougo's face was contoured into a scary, cruel face; his eyes had no gleam of humanity in them, and his smile was crookedly wicked, with a touch of dark amusement lingering in the curve of his lips._

" _Now…" He pulled the chains connecting to our leashes, all of us in fours. He stepped into Kagura's back, like it was so comfortable as a footstool. "Why don't we take a walk? Pigs and dogs catch Frisbee too, don't they- Bubera!" And a second passed, the chains were broken, and Sougo was on the floor, like a maid just shoved because of unrefined cleaning. Before she speaks, they already knew they are under another tyrant._

 _We all looked up, knees trembled, all eyes gave the shocked look. "Now everyone, why don't you do it all fours?" And Tae-sama- chan whipped the broken chains, like a merciless woman who finds utopia in torturing captured people for interrogation. The riding crop landed, this time, in Sougo's butt. She stepped her foot at Gorilla's back, grinding her heel to rub her sole's dirt in his shirt._

" _We're sorry!" We were on all fours, but we bowed even lower._

" _It's fine as long as you understand." She smiled, it was as if we were playing dodgeball and broke one of her pots. An easy acceptance of apology._

" _But what's this meeting all about anyway?" I asked. Now standing erect after waving my butt in the air._

" _You didn't hear it right, Jace-san. We were not doing a meeting, we were about to do a mating." Kondo said_

" _Do that with your right hand, you damn gorilla!" Tae-chan landed a blow._

" _Yea, do that with your right hand, you ero-gorilla!" And Kagura-chan also landed a blow at him._

" _Hijikata-san… You can keep your position as a vice-chief…" Sougo crossed his arms, but his tone wasn't teasing, it was full of resignation._

" _Why do you have to be so ambiguous?! We're not doing anything!" Hijikata's complexion paled, but his defiance tasted strong._

 _(A/N: Right hand can be taken literally in the context which was what the girls meant. But Sougo understood it in the metaphoric sense with was… Kondo is the Chief, right?")_

 _When the group finally settled down, and the school was starting to close, we decided to do the meeting in a cafeteria._

" _Why are we… um gathered… here? Initiation?" I asked, sipping the cold subtle sweetness of the anonymous drink I ordered._

" _Tsu-kki needs our help." Kagura declared, a worried tone in her voice. The small fight looked non-existent anymore. Tae and I settled in random seats, so did Sougo-cchi who lax his consistently rested body, his arms on her head. Kondo behaved on a random seat, his eyes focused on whatever Kagura will further announce and Hijikata was on the window, looking so serious that his mind didn't wander and his attention was on kagura… while sucking mayonnaise dry._

" _I overheard their conversation with that good-for-nothing walking sheep-aru…"_

 _Aru…_

 _Aru…_

 _Aru…_

 _Aru…_

 _(Fading Aru…)_

* * *

 _ **Sometime ago…**_

" _Well? The ball? The good-for-nothing walking wool said, and he inserted his index finger to his nose- a habit Kagura picked up from him. What ball are they talking about? His dirty, rundown balls?_

" _I'll won't be there for the show." Tsu-kki said, her arms tangled on her full breasts. Will the random eavesdropper have those soon too?_

" _The guests?" he kicked his foot and the chair of whatever you call in twisted, like how Sadaharu and Kagura play upsy-daisy in a playground before Sadist picks a fight now and then._

" _Yagyu clan, Tokugawa family, Meiji family, Uchiha clan, Uzumaki clan, Son family…" She trailed off, some unable to remember the names of the prominent families that she should have memorized by now._

" _So? what do you plan to do?" Gin-chan said, and it meant a whole new word of heaviness in every corner of the room. And Kagura saw—felt the heaviness suddenly washed away, as the air hastily circulated all over the room. The breeze claimed the white painted walls, hovering, lightly touching the solid concrete that separates the rooms. Eveything became illuminated, and the curtains danced, flickering with the aid of the wind._

 _And her golden hair danced, her eyes softened, her lips curved a discreet smile. But no matter how discreet it was, he can see the watery glow in her eyes, not because of tears threatening to fall, but because…_

" _It's going to happen soon, right?"_

… _her, their wish of being free will soon finally be realized._

" _Oi, Kagura you little eavesdropping shit." He called out, twisting his chair to the door. "Come out." The cutesy girl came out of the door, while waving her having like she wasn't caught red handed at all._

" _Yo! Tsu-kki, Eternal curly haired good-for-nothing sheep!" She peeked at Tsu-kki's phone lying on the table, at the wallpaper of Tsu-kki and two other persons. She had torn her eyes at the phone, "What party? An eat-all-you-can buffet party? Your dirty balls?" She had those slovenly look her index finger digging further and further in her nose._

" _Kagura, is there something you still need?" Tsukki said, her blissful face gone and back to the cool, collected History teacher._

" _Gin-chan, Kyubei said they're ready. What do we do?"_

" _The best thing we do." He said sloppily, not looking at the direction of Kagura. "Tsu-kki, honey, you better take a damn good look at the fireworks during the party." Then his eyes peered at Kagura, who on response smiled boyishly at him and hopped her way to the classroom._

 _ **End of flashback.**_

* * *

 _ **-Jace-  
**_

 _After the long flashback monologues, Kagura and Shinpachi filled me with the details, turning my unjustifiable anger to pure guilt. Tae and the rest of the gang were listening, or so I think, but I know they know more than and longer than I do. After all, I was too focused about Chi and Takasugi. I overlooked something important, something that did not warrant my anger over her. Now that you think about it,Gin-sensei's being with Tsu-kki was weird; there wasn't the initial stage of courting and some other shit that's required by the norm._

" _So all this… was just a deal?" My felt my eyes widen with the sudden revelation._

" _Uh-huh!"_

" _What's in it for Gin-sensei?" I asked. Could it be possible she also knew his connection to Chi as well as the her past? How far does she know?!_

" _I don't know. Maybe a year's worth of orgas—"_

" _A lady doesn't say that!" Shinpachi cut her off._

" _Mind your business, cherry-aru." (A/N: This can be read as… Cherry- aru, her usual talking or Cherry yaro, or Cherry, you bastard.)_

 _And their bickering just faded in my ears, along with the noise my surrounding makes._

 _I know better that's not true. Maybe that's also why it doesn't bother me anymore. Because now, there's three things I have to do aside from Chi:_

 _First, Apologize to Tsukuyo-sensei, and second:_

" _Guys, what's our plan?" I asked. They responded by their trolling faces._

 _There was a slam on the table, a blueprint of something, something extravagant, scandalous even, just to save one person._

" _We do the thing we do best, helping a friend." There was the glint of seriousness on everybody's eyes._

 _Maybe there's no two things in my to-do list, maybe I can do both._

* * *

 **A/N: This isn't the first thing, dear readers wanna hear. But I really really apologize for the prolonged delay of the chapter. I'm currently studying something that doesn't even make you go to sleep, or be guilty about even taking a bath excreting your daily garbage.**

 **But I will surely finish the story. Afterall, it will leave a sour taste in my tongue if I leave this unfinished. I've suffered the same authors who did not finish their story and I know the feeling. I'm really thankful that you guys are still there, waiting. But I can't assure you it'll be a fast update.**


End file.
